Bad Blood
by LadyFelicity9797
Summary: Jasper and Peter Cullen led closed off lives being the bosses of the leading mafia family. That until they met one innocent girl who may have been just as caged away from the world if not more by her tormentor. An undeniable connection forms between them, sparking lust, love and a fragile trust that can be easily destroyed by the secrets they each hold. Jasper/Bella/Peter lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked Games - The Weeknd**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_Jasper Cullen_**

"He's not talking," Peter informs me as I arrived at the warehouse, not wanting to spare me the annoyance since clearly, he had enough of the nuisance in the other room. Based on the dried blood on his blue shirt, I could tell he got impatient, which that in of itself, spoke volumes how dangerous the situation is. I could hear loud thuds coming from the other side of the metal door, and I took my coat off, not acknowledging what I would have to do next. I threw my jacket on the chair and rolled the sleeves of my white shirt up, too bad it would get ruined, I thought. As soon as I pushed the door open, all movements stopped.

Taking in the scene before me, I kept a solemn expression on my face. Emmett, my closest friend, and most trusted men stood before the nuisance that sat on the chair, tied up with his head hanging low, bloody from the punches Emmett and Peter must have given him. The second, the man looked over at me. He immediately began trembling at the mere sight of me.

My men stepped away, including Emmett, when I approached the man tied to the chair, sensing my anger that was seething. I could almost sense everyone's fear - there was a time when I used to enjoy it, but now I felt that the only ones that didn't fear me were Emmett and Peter. At this point, I was just tired of the fear and violence that maintained its constant presence in my life.

Guess that's what happens when you're chosen as a successor to the Seattle mafia by your father.

Grabbing a chair, I drag it behind me, watching as the man trembled, practically convulsing at the chair that made a loud scraping sound the closer I got. Placing the chair in front of the man, I sat down and rested my elbows on my knees to stare at him intently.

"Look at me," he listened and immediately looked up at me, attempting to see through the blood that dripped down his forehead and eyes. I inched closer, "you're listening now that I'm here, huh? But when my men were asking you where Caius Volturi is, you told them to fuck off, right?"

He shook his head quickly, denying what Peter had told me over the phone before I came here.

"N-n-no Mr. Cullen...I swear I don't k-know wh-where he is."

I stood up suddenly, grabbing onto the top of the man's hair roughly, staring at him with a deadly venomous glare, "Then you're of no use to me then isn't that right? I suppose I can just dispose of you the same way you murdered those innocent women and children last night."

Shoving his head back, I picked up the knife of the table a few feet away from me and brought it up to his neck. It only took a second for it to touch his clammy skin before he began spewing out as much information that he knew about his boss's whereabouts. If I wasn't such a heartless monster already, I suppose I would have let him live after that - but mercy wasn't a luxury I could keep in my line of work.

Throwing the bloodied knife back on the wooden table, I turned to find Peter behind me with a towel in his hand, not even phased by what I had just done. I took it and wiped off the blood from my hands before giving him a nod.

"Clean up this mess. Find out where this safe-house is before tomorrow," Peter gives orders to our men. I heard him follow me out of the warehouse and to the Maserati parked in front of the entrance. I needed to wash off the disgusting stench of death off me.

Not that my sins would be lessened if I did that, though.

* * *

The search for Caius Volturi proved to be a difficult task for my men as the safe-house was empty when they finally found it. The Volturi have been the Cullen crime family's enemy ever since they went behind our backs on a deal, fucking us over with the police for arson - killing hundreds of innocent people trapped in one of our businesses. If it were up to me, I'd accept the fact that our family can't win them all, but what sort of boss would I be if I did that?

Besides, it wasn't just up to me.

Peter's also in charge of all negotiations and businesses under the Cullen name. Our father made sure we both had equal power - not that either of us wanted it to begin with. Peter was for all intents and purposes, my business partner, my best friend, and brother. We didn't share the same blood as we were both taken in by Carlisle Cullen. After the death of his first wife, Carlisle found out his second wife, our adoptive mother Esme, couldn't conceive and thus they adopted Peter and later on took me and my sister Rosalie off the streets. Rosalie also took partnership in the family business, the non-violent part if you will. But out of the three of us, Peter was adamant in getting our businesses back in order, even if it meant killing off every Volturi to rid ourselves of the threat.

I was in my office, overseeing our club 'Eclipse' from above just when I heard a knock at the door. Peter walked in with even more paperwork needing his immediate attention.

"Fucking cops with their warrants again," he muttered under his breath.

"Get used to it, it's going to be like this till the whole arson case mulls over. Just leave it to Jenks now."

I poured bourbon into two crystal glasses, handing one to Peter before he began brooding over the pile of paperwork on the desk. I stared out the window as the strobe lights began changing color below, flashes of red, blue, and green illuminated the dance floor where hundreds of people danced to the blaring music. My eyes continued trailing the entire club, ensuring no undercover cops or Volturi lurked around until they stopped at the bar on the other side of the room.

I swallowed the bourbon with difficulty when my attention was utterly captured by someone, feeling the warm burn in my throat caused by the alcohol as my eyes focused on a woman I've never seen in this club before. She was leaning against the bar, holding a silver tray against her waist with care, like it was a shield. My gaze remained on her, taking in her long dark hair as it flowed down her back, waves cascading around her heart-shaped face. Her eyes looked around curiously, and I did not fail to notice how innocent she honestly looked - too naive and uncorrupted to be in a place like this. Recognizing the black and red uniform she was wearing, I knew she was employed under us, and for some reason, I was never notified of this.

"Peter," I called him over to the window, "Who is that?"

Never breaking my gaze from her, Peter walked up to the window and placed his hand on the window, attempting to steady himself at the mere sight of this woman.

"I...have no idea. Must be one of Rosalie's girls. Why?"

"Find out who she is tonight," I say when the woman finally grabs the drinks that were prepared on the bar and took it out to a table filled with rowdy, intoxicated men. Recognizing the perverted looks they gave her, I felt my anger begin once again. Only this time, it was sudden, without warning, and it irritated me.

"Let's go, I need to get out of this office for a while before I suffocate."

Based on the way Peter was staring at the woman, I could tell he was feeling the same thing I was and did not question the sheer, undeniable attraction we both felt for this mysterious new employee of ours.

_Pure attraction._

When we made it to the first floor, we made our way to the usual closed off area that we made sure was reserved for associates or Peter and I. Without having to say a single word, a waitress brought a bottle of scotch and glasses over to Peter and me before immediately going back to attending other guests. Shortly after I took a drink, my eyes searched the dance floor for this woman that seemed to have captured mine and Peter's attention. When they finally locked onto her, I could see she had finished serving a different table and rarely looked at the drunk men unless they called on her.

Once again, she settled for going back to the bar, standing in the same position that she had previously. I could notice the way she began swaying her hips slowly, awakening a sleeping beast I haven't brought out in a long time. Seeing her clearly now, even underneath the flashing lights illuminating her with varying hues of red and violet, I could see her skin was pale and delicate. I licked my lips in the way her full pink lips mouthed the words to the song playing, and I could feel myself go hard as my member twitched in anticipation.

Peter's voice broke my gaze from this beautiful girl as he cursed under his breath. I could see him sitting at the edge of the sofa, attempting to hide the noticeable hard-on he had currently - just by looking at her. How a single woman managed to have this effect on both of us, and we were only observing from a distance, was beyond perplexing to me. I was intrigued to find out more about this woman, and I would, by the end of tonight, I had no doubt about that.

"I guess we better find out who this girl is faster than I anticipated," I teased him and received a glare from my adoptive brother that amused me. Peter was never one to let his emotions take over his entire being which is exactly why I was both wary and curious about where this was going.

Our amusement ended abruptly when we saw one of the men waving her over crudely, I had the urge to break his hand if he addressed her in such a way again. Peter stood up and grabbed onto the metal railing, staring at the man like he wanted do the exact same thing - if not worse.

We both watched as she nervously made her way over to them and took another round of drinks to the men. It was only when she attempted to walk away that one of the men grabbed onto her arm, turning her around to face him, his disgusting face getting dangerously close to the woman. Before I could process my own emotions I stood up and walked towards the railing while Peter didn't hesitate to make his way down to the dance floor ahead of me. The closer we got to the men messing with what belonged to us -

'What belonged to us?' Where the fuck did that come from.

Pushing my possessive thoughts of my new employee I saw how scared this woman was and flinched when the piece of shit yanked on her wrist, pulling her in between all his friends. I clenched my jaw just as Peter approached the group and laid a single punch straight across the asshole's face, letting the girl go as a result. The rest of his pussy friends stood there dumbstruck for a moment before trying to help his friend up from the ground, nearly knocked out by the one punch Peter gave him.

"What the fuck?! What's your problem man?" One of the men yells at my already pissed off partner. A fight could have ensued were it not for my signal to Emmett to kick those pricks out and it only took one look at my cold glare for all five of those men to shut their mouths.

"Make sure you find out their names and blacklist them," I say to Emmett quickly before they haul those beasts away before I changed my mind on how to deal with them. Once they were gone I looked behind me to see Peter helping our brunette beauty up by offering his hand to her. I could see there was a scrape on her knee from when she had lost her balance and fallen down from the altercation that erupted suddenly. Her eyes looked up hesitantly at Peter before accepting his hand and the second she bit her bottom lip it took everything in me to control my arousal to her. Upon pulling her up to his chest, Peter seemed to visibly relax as soon as his hand came into contact with hers and I could see both of them lose themselves in the contact they shared. This entire situation was driving me crazy.

"Are you alright, darlin'?" I hear him ask her and I could she she hadn't fully realized I was standing behind her. She nodded hesitantly before thanking him, her voice too low for me to hear but it seemed to do things to Peter from the looks of it.

Before I got lost in her perfect curves that were accentuated by the black uniform she wore I tugged at my shirt, loosening the top button.

"Next time there's a group of drunks like that get one of the male waiters to attend to them." My voice came out stern which I hadn't had control over as the sight of this woman did things to me that confused me and my entire body apparently. Hearing my voice, she turns around and finally her eyes met mine - the most beautiful perfect deep pools of chocolate brown filled with worry.

I knew in that instant that I was completely, and irrevocably _fucked._

* * *

Just before she could speak the live show began with dancers and performers taking over the stage, eliciting loud cheers from the crowds. Not wanting to waste any time I grabbed onto the girl's hand before I could think twice and instantly felt thousands of sparks spread around my hand. It took every bit of restraint for me to not close my eyes and lose myself in the sensation. I found myself leading her back to my office with Peter behind us. I could tell she was nervous and I couldn't bring myself to speak to her again without sounding pissed off but the sexual tension in the air was palpable once the three of us were alone in the elevator.

"T-thank you...for helping me," the sweetest, delicate voice I have ever heard said from behind me, making me finally turn around to look at her. I could see how flustered she was as her cheeks were no longer pale, instead they were a shade of crimson that sent waves of excitement over me. She kept her head down, allowing her long hair to shield the side of her face from Peter and I's gaze. I had an urged to push her hair away and make her look at me, but I didn't. There was something far more important that I wanted to address first.

Once we made it to the top floor, I walked ahead, letting Peter let our innocent angel know it was okay to enter the office without fear. I went over to my desk and grabbed the first aid kit to grab antiseptic spray and a large bandaid to clean the small cut on her knee that had started to bleed now.

"You may sit down," I motioned to the black velvet sofa behind her as I could see her hesitance and confusion at mine and Peter's unexplained attentiveness. Peter made sure to sit down next to the young woman, an attempt to provide a sense of safety for her because she honestly didn't have to be afraid of either one of us. We wouldn't hurt her or any woman for that matter.

I kneeled down in front of her, making sure I wasn't tempted by what was underneath that short skirt of hers I focused on disinfecting the cut on her knee. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"My name? It's...Bella," she said before flinching at the sting the spray must have caused once it made contact with the cut. I placed my hand gently on her knee to keep her from moving anymore and I felt those overwhelming sparks again. Bella...it suited her and hearing her name roll off her tongue was like a sensory overload.

_Don't get an erection right now you idiot! Have some self control._

"How long have you been working in our club Bella?" Peter asks her, shifting to face her on the sofa. I could feel her getting nervous as she bit her bottom lip, looking between the two of us.

"Your club? Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know, I'll pay for the damages made downstairs. It won't happen again," she began speaking quickly as she began spiraling into a nervous ramble. I could see Bella had been warned by her other coworkers to be wary of the strict owners of 'Eclipse', but what I couldn't explain was why she seemed so afraid of us considering no one apart from Rosalie and Emmett knew the Cullen family to be associated with the mafia. Apart from the fact that I had also seen how she had been just as scared of the pricks downstairs. If it had been Rosalie, she would have been kicking their asses the instant they addressed her with any form of disrespect. I made a note to look into this girl further after this.

I held my hand up to stop her. "You're not in trouble, Bella. It's okay, I would just like to know why a beautiful girl like you is working in such a...hectic place like this."

She relaxed at my words and held her hands on her lap, "I just really need a job. I was fired from my last one and after looking everywhere, the first person to give me a chance was Rosalie. I figured it wouldn't be so bad?"

"Have you changed your mind?" Peter asks her, his fingers lightly pushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

She looked down into my eyes, her brown orbs looking at me as if she could see every part of my miserable life I didn't want anyone to see. When she shook her head to answer Peter's question I released a breath I hadn't realized I kept locked in my lungs. Was I relieved she wasn't quitting after that mess went down on the dance floor?

"Well then it looks like you officially have the job then, Bella. I hope you find this little club of ours an enjoyable workplace and if you have any questions regarding anything," Peter and I exchanged amused looks before looking down at the beautiful girl that I felt would have a bigger impact on both our lives than I could have ever anticipated, "Don't hesitate to ask us, darlin'."

Once I finished placing the bandaid on her knee, I helped her stand back up and the scent of freesias and honey that surrounded her was immensely satisfying.

"May I ask...what your names are?"

Smoothing out my black suit and walking back behind my desk I waited for Peter to finish introducing himself, his sly grin making her blush once more. I sat down in the leather chair, crossing my legs I lean forward as she waits in anticipation to hear my name, "Jasper Cullen, at your service _Bella_."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading my newest and most _adventurous_ story I have had the courage to write LOL. Just to let you guys know this will be a Jasper/Bella/Peter story so if that's not something you're into, sorry not sorry. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Patience - Rhye**

**Black and Blue - Ramsey**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**_Bella Swan_**

"Hey can you get table four for me? They've been waiting for a while," I look up from the order I needed to take out to a table when Jessica, my nosy coworker adds even more work by giving me one of her tables. I keep quiet and do as I'm told since I'm already pushing my luck with the manager lately and being fired now is _not_ an option I can afford right now.

"Why don't you get it Jess? Bella is already busy with her whole zone being full." Angela questions, the one decent person working in this restaurant and my only friend. After Jessica insists she has to leave work early I tell Angela it's not a problem. The rest of my day goes on like this, occasionally receiving a glare or scoff from the manager every time I did or said something he didn't agree with. As long as he stayed away from me and I could work, I didn't care.

"Bella! It's your brother!" Angela calls out to me from behind the counter, the restaurant's telephone in her hand and a look I knew all too well at this point. Sighing deeply I excuse myself from the table I had just brought drinks to and walked over to her, to pass me the phone. The next thing I knew I was throwing my apron behind the counter and Angela said she would cover my tables before the manager could find out. I thanked her and ran out of the restaurant, fear and worry filling my mind.

* * *

I quickly paid the taxi driver and jumped out, running into the police station's entrance. My heart was pounding in my chest as the worst case scenario played out in my head.

_Please be okay. Please tell me you didn't kill anyone._

"I got a call from Paul Swan, he's my brother," I say to the police officer behind the counter and for a moment I questioned if I spoke a different language or he hadn't even heard me because he never even acknowledged me. I let out a shaky breath to control my frustration that was already on a fine line today. I place my hand on the counter to catch the officers attention from the magazine he was reading and spoke up, making sure he and the rest of his coworkers could hear, "Excuse me, I hate to bother you but I really need to see my brother. I'm here to bail him out."

I force a smile when the officer finally looks up at me and grumbles under his breath, typing at the keys of his compute, looking up Paul's name in the system.

Then I saw how much the bail was - $300.

_Shit…_

I open my wallet and bite my lip, trying to keep it together as a series of emotions run through me when I realize I won't be able to afford this months rent - worst of all, I won't be able to pay _Him_ what we owe. Hoping to get this all over with, I pay the bail and wait outside for Paul to get released. I paced in front of the entrance with my arms hugging me, an unconscious way to keep myself from killing my idiot younger brother when I see him.

When Paul gets escorted out by the officer, he shrugs the man's hand off his shoulder and readjusts his wrinkled flannel shirt with his right hand that had a prominent bruise wrapping around his knuckles. I know he hasn't seen me yet because if he had, he would have a look of pure shame on his face, or embarrassment which quite honestly would mirror what I felt right now. True to my assumption, once his eyes land on me I swore his bruised up face went pale. I stand in front of him and wait for him to walk up to me, looking down at his feet in shame or to try to hide the bruise on his cheekbone and jaw. I still can't think of what to say to him but I honestly didn't want to test it out right now.

"…Bella," He started, his short black hair shinning under the light of the lamp post.

"I have to get back to work or I'm going to get another earful," I cut him off before I start walking down the sidewalk, knowing Paul would be following behind me. We get on the bus that would take us back downtown where I suspected my manager was seething. Sitting down by the window, Paul sits in front of me but I can't bring myself to look at him right now. There were so many things running through my mind right now and the most dominating feeling was worry.

"Bella, please look at me," I obliged but I couldn't shake the solemn look from my face. He knew he was in deep this time. He decided to continue trying to justify himself, "I'm really sorry but it wasn't my fault, Jacob and Embry wanted to go drinking and then these punks picked a fight. All I did was defend myself I swear."

Running my hand through my tangled mess of hair I studied my brother closely. He was so young - barely turned eighteen a month ago and starting college soon. He has so much on the line for him and yet he's always getting into trouble. I can't blame him, it's my fault for not being able to take care of him like I was supposed to but him getting into college is more than I or our parents ever did so that's something to be proud of.

"You say this every time, Paul. I…I don't even know what to say to you. You know how difficult things are for us right now and because of this little incident I'm not sure if we can even afford this month's rent."

Paul nods his head, understanding very well how difficult our lives are right now. How difficult they've always been. When I was thirteen years old, I found out just how cruel the world was when our father Charlie left us with our grandmother, a drug addict who couldn't even take care of himself. When I turned seventeen, Charlie died from an overdose, leaving me with an incredible amount of debt to pay off his dealer, James. It's been a never ending cycle of debt and non-stop fear that if I can't pay when James comes to collect, things will not end well for me or worst of all, Paul.

Paul was too young to understand all of this and I always tried to make sure he didn't know about the burden our father left us with. I wanted Paul to have a life worth living, one that wasn't filled with any one else's burdens except for his own.

I sigh once I see we've arrived at our stop and stand up, holding my hand out to my young, inexperienced brother. When Paul looks up at me with the same uncertain brown eyes that he's always had since he was a little boy, he knows I forgive him - and I always would.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I promise it'll never happen again, I'm going to change." Paul says as he pulls me into a hug when we make it to the street that leads back to my job. I hug him back, trying to keep my emotions at bay, praying to anyone that will listen that he means it. After telling Paul to go home and get some rest, I run back into the restaurant to see my manager, Tyler, looking at Angela as he chastises her for something regarding an order before noticing me and mouths the words, 'you're fired' at me.

Pushing the double doors open I walk out of the godforsaken restaurant I once worked in and close my eyes as I tilt my head up. Keep it together, Bella.

Just as it started raining I pull my hood from my jacket up and start walking down the sidewalk where the bus stop was.

"Bella, wait!" When I hear Angela's voice call out to me I turn around and see her with a piece of paper in her hand, "I'm so sorry about what happened, it's really unfair but you're better off without this shitty place."

"Thanks, Angela…As bad as it was working there - I really needed that job. Now I'm not sure what to do."

Pushing her glasses up her nose, she grabs my hand and smiles, "I think I know someone who will be willing to help. Her name's Rosalie Cullen - I met her when I was in a similar situation like you. She's always looking to hire people in need of help, so if you really need a new job soon then try giving her a call. I'll even send her a message and let her know you're interested."

I stood there in silence as she continued telling me about Rosalie Cullen and that she was a successful owner of a club named 'Eclipse'. I've never worked in a club before but I can't be picky right now. Angela hands me the address and phone number of Rosalie before having to run back into the restaurant to keep the manager from firing her too. I thank her by giving my closest friend a hug and promise her I'll call her to let her know how everything went - if I even got called in for an interview. After a restless night of stress and anxiety, I received a call from Angela telling me that she managed to get me an interview with Rosalie Cullen tonight. I couldn't believe my ears and I thanked her several times before getting on with my day until tonight.

Looking back down at the paper with 'Eclipse's' address I double check to make sure I'm in the right place. The club looked to be about two maybe three stories tall, an inauspicious impression was made on me when there wasn't music booming from the inside of the club and there were only a few people waiting in line however, I feared there would be many more to arrive as soon as the sun completely set.

I considered going home, leaving and trying to find another job that was less daunting to me. But I didn't have much time to look and even if I did I needed the money _now._

After some deliberating on the sidewalk I bite my lip and breath in before stepping up to the entrance.

_You can do this, Bella._

* * *

My interview with Rosalie Cullen started quickly once she took me to her office. The interview went by effortlessly enough, much like the beautiful woman that claims to be one of the owner's of Eclipse. While Rosalie appeared to be a very intimidating woman not only in her professional demeanor but with her beauty, she was a very understanding woman. She had long honey blonde hair that curled at the ends naturally and her perfectly pristine features that caught the attention of all the men and women in the club, even the ones that worked for her.

"So Bella, I know that Angela sent you here because you are under financial strain but I'd like to know a little more about you," Rosalie says as I sat down in her office that reflected this woman's personality perfectly, clean and beautiful furniture followed by neutral colors - it was calming and felt safe. "Why is it that you want to work for Eclipse when you could be working a normal nine to five job?"

I bit my lip as I grew nervous under this woman's curious stare, eyes so blue they were almost the color of amethyst. I sensed she was a patient person as it took me longer than usual to tell her why I was here in the first place. I didn't want to scare her off by explaining my situation or my personal life - so I tried sugarcoating it a bit to no avail.

"Well...I'm supporting my brother with college and along with that I have to pay the bills. It's just been me and him for a long time now."

"I see," she says as she places her hands on the marble desk in front of her, "but that's not what I was trying to ask. Why do you _need_ this job so badly?"

I furrowed my brows as my mouth opened and closed several times before I finally found the words necessary to own up to my true objective, "My father left me to pay for his debts, he owed money to...a man that did business with him. When my father died, someone needed to pay this man what was owed to him. My brother just turned eighteen this year so naturally it was left up to me being the oldest."

"And this man - is he involved in your life outside of the debt?"

"No..." I can't look her in the eyes at this point. The shame I feel in admitting the life I lead out loud to Rosalie was enough to tell me I wouldn't get this job. Why would I when I carry such a burden on my shoulders? Who would want to hire someone so complicated in the first place?

"I want to be clear about something, Bella. Please, don't feel embarrassed. Look at me," I do as I'm told with uncertainty and see nothing but understanding and reassurance in Rosalie's clear blue eyes, "I will help you just as I have helped many other women in need but you have to promise me that once you pay off this debt, you will try to make something for yourself."

"Y-you mean I-I got the job?"

Rosalie gives me a kind smile and extends her hand to me, I take her soft, delicate hand in mine without hesitating this time, "You got the job. I'll get you to sign some paperwork today and get you acquainted with your section. You start tomorrow night unless that doesn't work for you?"

"No! That works just fine! T-Thank you so much, Rosalie! I can't tell you how much I appreciate this." I practically jump out of my seat from the shock and pure relief that went through me in that instant. I couldn't believe she hired me without hesitating!

Standing up and walking around her desk, placing her hand on my shoulder and smiling empathetically.

"If you have any questions whatsoever do not hesitate to reach out to me. But promise me one thing?"

I nod.

"If you see the police ever come in here or fights breaking out, stay as far away from them as you possibly can. Under no circumstances are you to interfere, do you understand?"

For Rosalie to warn me of occasional bar fights was completely normal considering how quiet and unsure I am but why would the police show up to a club? Not wanting to contradict my new employer I smile, "I understand.

* * *

The first night I worked in Eclipse was filled unexpected turns. Between my coworkers gossiping about how strict our employers are to Rosalie dating one of the bouncers named Emmett and most intriguing of all, the police coming to investigate the establishment more than once. I tried my best to stay out of the toxic gossip coming from the waitresses, Tanya and Lauren who seem to keep an eye out for any drama they can get their hands on.

The bartender, however, was the calmest one of the bunch on the team. He introduced himself as Benjamin and he showed me around the back of the bar for when I would have to make drinks and where I would pick them up. If it hadn't been for Benjamin taking the time to teach me how things go around here, I would have felt very lost.

As the club progressively got full with young couples, rowdy college students, and wealthy men and women with their friends, the more I grew accustomed to the work load I had. While carrying a tray full of alcoholic beverages wasn't my favorite part of my job I was just glad I was making money and once I would see the tips I would get from the tables I served, the more motivated I was. Maybe this job wouldn't be so bad after all.

But I came to realize how wrong I was when the later it got, the more drunk people in the club would get.

I knew I was in trouble when a group of men sat at in my zone, already holding drinks in their hands and watching women that passed by with eyes that told me exactly what they were thinking. Chills ran down my spine as I knew I would have a tough time waiting on them but a part of me was hopeful it wouldn't be a big problem and they wouldn't give me a second glance unless they needed drinks. I was wrong.

When I took their first order, all of them looked at me as if I was a piece of meat. The looks they gave me made me feel sick to my stomach and I grew more nervous when one of them made a sexual remark towards me as I set their first round of drinks down on the table. Choosing to ignore them I made my way back to the bar where I deemed my safe zone knowing Benjamin was making drinks behind the bar. I couldn't help by bite my lip as I dreaded having to go back to that table but I let myself relax when I forced myself to acknowledge not every man is going to be like _Him._

I took in my surroundings to focus on something else and felt in awe at how detailed and intricate the club really was on the inside. I could tell whoever was in charge of running the business took great care in the club. The music was loud yet enticing and the dancers on the large stage to the right were the main attraction for the audience.

Even the uniform I wore was made of great quality, although a little too revealing for my liking. All the waitresses had to wear a black pleated chiffon blouse with red details, a black pencil skirt that went a few inches above my knees and black lace up heels. If not for the comfortable uniform I was given I would have guessed I'd be completely exhausted much like I have been in the past with my other jobs.

I made sure to sway along with the music occasionally whenever my feet would start hurting from standing in one spot for too long. I hadn't realized I spaced out until one of the men from the table yelled at me from afar, waving his hand at me in a snapping motion. I take a deep breath and make my way over to the men who were now all turning to look at me, amused grins on their lips.

"Haven't seen you around before, you new?" The man sitting closest to me calls out as I leaned down to replace the empty bottle of whiskey with another one. I simply nodded in response and turned to make my way back. Suddenly I felt a clammy hand grab a hold of my arm, pulling me back to face the man that had just spoken to me. I held my breath as a strong wave of cigarettes and alcohol wafted towards me when the man stood up, towering over me. I could feel myself beginning to panic as the rest of his friends at the table stood up telling him to let them have a turn when he was done tormenting me. As if I were some sort of object the man yanks me by my wrist and makes me stand between him and his drunk friends. I wanted to scream, to tell them to leave me alone but I couldn't find the words when flashes of images I never wanted my mind to remind me of returned.

_Don't panic!_

I shut my eyes tight to keep myself grounded in what was happening around me, with what could happen if I don't do something now.

Just as I was about to tell the man to get off me I caught sight of a quick movement from the corner of my eyes and the next thing I knew the man went tumbling down to the ground, knocking over the glasses on the table and releasing me as a result. I had lost my balance and fell on one of my knees just behind the seat. When I looked up, I stared in shock as the most beautiful man stood before me, if I thought the drunk man was tall - this beautiful stranger was even more so, above six foot tall with a build that would make any man wary of him. His muscles practically strained in his black button up shirt as he rolled his sleeves up.

God, he looked like a perfect sculpture, standing there staring the drunk man down with a look that exuded pure dominance. It was a look that could have killed me if he had turned to face me in that moment when my heart began pounding in my chest wildly, sending a wave of heat down to my stomach.

Watching this man closely, it took me a moment to gather that he had nearly knocked the drunk out with a single punch, poor guy didn't even have a chance to see that coming.

The drunk attempted to stand up with the help of his friends and cursed at my rescuer harshly. I closed my eyes as I saw him start walking up to the group of angry men and feared this wouldn't end well at all.

"Alright, break it up ladies! Party's over!" A loud booming voice said from behind the group and the next thing I knew, a large frightening man was hauling one of the drunk men up by his jacket and escorting the rest with other bouncers. I hadn't realized I was still kneeling down on the floor when my rescuer crouched down in front of me. I felt my breathing hitch at the sight of him even under the changing lights above us. His hair was short yet ruffled, giving off a wild look to him even in his elegant attire. And his eyes...they were breathtaking. Eyes the color of ashes and smoke that flows around the air after a fire extinguishes. And just like that, a fire began burning in my stomach and it trailed down between my thighs rapidly. I had to press my legs together to keep the discomfort I felt down there at bay.

"Can you stand?" He asks me and holds his large hand out towards me, offering to help me stand up. I felt my cheeks flush, no doubt turning bright red being under this man's attentive gaze. I bit my lip as I nodded and slipped my hand into his. I felt electrifying tingles run through me as soon as our hands touched and I saw a look on his face that I couldn't quite describe as he swiftly pulled me up bringin me incredibly close to his broad chest.

I watched his full lips part slowly, releasing a voice that sounded smooth and gentle yet husky.

"Are you alright, darlin'?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, thank you for helping me."

He stared at me as if it had been the first time he's ever heard a woman speak. He still held my hand in his, slightly giving my hand a squeeze when I spoke.

And then, I heard the most dominating voice coated in what I could only describe as dark honey, sending a mixture of fire and ice all over my body and my senses to heighten.

"Next time there's a group of drunks like that get one of the male waiters to attend to them."

I turned around to look to where the deep voice had come from and everything else completely fades away around me. I came face to face with another man that was just saw beautiful as my rescuer behind me.

_Greek gods..._

He stood there in an all black suit, his hands tucked in his pockets, giving off a presence of confidence. As if he owned everything around him. He could have convinced me.

His eyes. His eyes were burning into me with an deep blue fire that could take anyone down with them if he looked at you the wrong way. His hair was a honey blonde, much like Rosalie's and went just past his ears, perfectly accentuating his pale face.

I felt myself grow uncomfortable once more as my stomach clenched at the attractive man before me. I wanted to shrink away behind my rescuer to shield me from this man's intimidating gaze but I could feel even his eyes were glued on me from behind and _incredibly_ close.

I was about to start apologizing to the both of them for the scene that just took place a few moments ago but before I could the blonde haired man grabbed onto my hand, gently and tugged me behind him just as several dancers and performers began taking to the stage. The way his warm hand held mine sent even more sparks all over me and a part of me was both terrified of what these two men were going to do to me and the other part knew I wasn't going to forget the incredible attraction I felt for not just one - _both_ of them. What's the matter with me?

* * *

I couldn't stop fidgeting. My eyes kept wandering from the elevator floor indicator to the two men around me. I closed my eyes as the scent of musk and spices filled the confined space around us. It was intimidating and frightening how much I enjoyed being around them.

But where were they taking me? What did they want from me? I couldn't bring myself to look at the brown haired man's face as I knew he was still watching me from behind while the brooding blonde man was standing in front of me, his posture told me he wasn't in the best mood. I kept my head down and bit my bottom lip to gather the courage to speak.

Instead I said the only thing that seemed adequate at the moment, "T-thank you...for helping me."

Neither one of them said anything to help me keep my nerves at bay but I noticed they shifted towards me just as the elevator doors opened. I stood in the elevator as the men walked in to a large office surrounded by ceiling to floor windows on the left that I assumed oversees the entire club.

"It's okay, you're safe here. Come in," my rescuer whispers in my ear as he places his hands on my shoulders, sending goosebumps all over my skin.

I stare warily at the other man as he was already on the other side of the room, behind his desk but I do as I'm told.

"You may sit down," startled by the blonde man as he spoke to me, his voice very clear now that we're not in the loud booming atmosphere downstairs anymore. I watched as he walked back over to me, motioning to the black sofa I hadn't even noticed. I was relieved when the mysterious man that saved me sat down next to me. I grew instantly embarrassed when the blonde man kneeled down in front of me and an unexpected thought entered my mind as he was dangerously close to my knees. Another wave of heat coarsed through my body.

I noticed he had a bottle of antiseptic spray in his hand and a bandaid in the other, he kept his blue eyes on my knee only and I relaxed as I didn't sense any ulterior motive behind his actions. I hadn't even realized I cut my knee until he asked me what my name was and sprayed the cut, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

His voice sounded so perfect and the way his tongue rolled as he addressed me excited me but I had to ignore it. _Snap out of it!_

I flinched away at the stinging sensation from the antiseptic spray but I felt two pairs of hands settle on me. One on my shoulder and one at the top of my knee, sending an even more overwhelming warm shocks all over me.

"How long have you been working in our club Bella?" my rescuer asks me.

"Your club? Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know, I'll pay for the damages made downstairs. It won't happen again," I started rambling nervously as it dawned on me. That's why they brought me up here! They're the owners of Eclipse, my _employers_ and it hadn't been a whole day since I was hired and I'm making trouble already. What will I do if they fire me? I can't lose this job!

"You're not in trouble, Bella. It's okay, I would just like to know why a beautiful girl like you is working in such a...hectic place like this."

If not for his reassuring words I wouldn't have been able to relax back into the sofa. Before I knew it I was being completely honest with them. Why not be honest when I've done a thorough job at embarrassing myself so far, "I just really need a job. I was fired from my last job a few days ago and after looking everywhere, the first person to give me a chance was Rosalie. I figured it wouldn't be so bad?"

"Have you changed your mind?" the brown haired man asks me, his fingers lightly brushing against my neck and tucking my hair behind my ear.

Wanting to know what the correct answer would be I looked down to see the serious man kneeling down in front of me. He really was incredibly attractive, with his piercing eyes that looked right through me.

"No..." I shook my head. Hearing a sigh coming from him, he places the bandaid on my knee and smooths it out gently before standing up.

"Well then it looks like you officially have the job then, Bella. I hope you find this little club of ours an enjoyable workplace and if you have any questions regarding anything," the two men exchange looks as they grin at one another. I found their amusement, intriguing, "Don't hesitate to ask us, darlin'."

The blonde man reaches his hand out for me and I don't hesitate this time to take it. I watched as he reluctantly let go of my hand and made his way back to his desk.

"May I ask...what your names are?" I had to know.

The first one to speak was none other than my rescuer as he walks around and faces me, his grey orbs a slight shade darker now. "My name is Peter. Just as my partner has said, if you have any questions you can always come to me, darlin'. I'd be more than happy to show you around."

Peter...it suit him and his entire presence. Damn, was there not a single second where I didn't find these two men attractive? If I wasn't wet before, I sure as hell am now.

Turning to face the man that was now sitting behind the ebony desk, "Jasper Cullen, at your service _Bella_."

I didn't know the two men before me but based on the way they looked at me and how they made my body and mind react, I worried they would make my life even more challenging than it already was. _But maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing in this case..._

* * *

**A/N :**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed Bella's POV. Next chapter we'll get moving along with the story! **

**The reviews I received for the first chapter were really amusing and motivating! Thanks to everyone for supporting this story so far!**

**Please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite this story to know when I publish! I promise chapter three will be up sometime this week!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note : Hello lovely readers! Wow I can't believe the amount of readers that have been following and reviewing this story. I can't tell you guys how much it means to me, thank you all so much for the support!

**Let Me ****Follow - Son Flux**

**Run Me Through - Perfume Genius (King Princess Remix)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Bella**

My night could not have ended on a more unexpected note. After meeting Jasper and Peter Cullen, they both insisted I go home after the incident happened downstairs. I was thankful for that, I wanted to process everything that had happened tonight on my own. _Without _having two Greeks gods staring at me, always like I was some sort of foreign being. It made me anxious and...excited. I honestly didn't know how to feel about my unexpected reaction to _both_ of these men.

Once I got off work, I made my way towards Eclipse's exit only to see Peter standing outside, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Looking incredibly sexy in his dark blue jacket and black jeans. His dark hair was a perfect mess, and his eyes - piercing grey orbs, watching intently around him as people were leaving the club. He looked intimidating and - perfect, so much that just watching him from afar sent shivers down my spine.

"Mr. Cullen?" I managed to say hoping he wouldn't sense my

He instantly turns to look at me, a grin playing on his lips. Pushing off from the wall, he walks over to me.

"You know it's not safe for a woman to walk to her car all alone at this hour. Especially a beautiful woman like you, Bella."

I blushed at his compliment, even if it was just to be kind, and I couldn't deny the effect my name rolling off his tongue had on me like a wave of excitement pulsed through me, down to my stomach. _God_, I need help.

Then embarrassment took over as he thought I had a car, "I'm just...going to call a cab."

Furrowing his brows, he takes a step closer to me, his head tilting to look at me closely. I wanted to shy away from him as I usually did whenever a man came to close to me but I found that I didn't want to. I liked him being this close to me, so close I could smell the delicious scent of cinnamon and whiskey.

"A cab? Don't you have a car?"

I shake my head, looking down to avoid the judging look I was sure he would give me. Instead, I felt his fingers slip under my chin, making me look up into his intense eyes, and there isn't an ounce of judgment in them.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He says as he urges me to follow him to his vehicle.

"Oh no, that's fine Peter, really! My apartment isn't far from here." I say, partially following him so that he can hear me since he doesn't stop walking. By the time I managed to say my piece, we were already standing by a beautiful black convertible.

Opening his car, Peter walks around to the passenger side and opens the door, "What kind of man would I be if I let a woman go home alone at three in the morning? My mother would have my head if she heard I did something so crude. So please, won't you let me take you home? If not, then I fear I would worry all night, wondering if you got home safely."

The way he was grinning at me, I knew I wouldn't win this and I'd instead not get on my boss's bad side by refusing his generosity.

_Because that's the only reason, right?_

Biting my lip, I look around me, seeing a few drunk stragglers passing by here and there. Not wanting to be caught in another problematic situation, I sigh and look back at Peter's already confident face as he knew what I was about to say.

"Well, if it'll help your conscious then I suppose I'll do you this favor."

Releasing a light chuckle, the cocky man motions for me to enter and gently closes the door for me. I was incredibly nervous now that I knew we would both be near each other. _Alone_...

Telling Peter where to go, he drives off. I immediately felt nervous when I notice how fast the man drives, without a care in the world - no hesitation.

"So Bella," he begins. I look at him, hesitantly, "what did you think of your first day at Eclipse?"

"Do you want me to be honest or lie?" I felt my cheeks redden as he releases yet another melodic chuckle.

"Oh, please be honest. I love a truthful woman."

"It's a nice job if a little...unpredictable."

Stopping at the red light, Peter looks at me with his moonlit grey eyes, "But you like unpredictable or am I mistaken?"

My breath is caught in my lungs now when I stare at the beautiful man that was as cocky as he was charming. My eyes couldn't stop taking in his features, the way his eyes looked at my own and traveled down to my lips. I suddenly felt self-conscious as he licked his full lips, I had to shift my legs to contain the wave of arousal I was feeling for this man. Shit, what the hell was he doing to me?

"Given the life I've had to live I can certainly do without it."

Frowning at my remark, he opened his mouth to speak when the glow of the green light shined down on us, signaling that it was time to keep moving. Not saying another word Peter looks ahead and keeps driving.

"So, does that mean you're not open to...possibilities?" he says, his voice husky and amused. I watched closely when his hand leaves the steering wheel and comes down to settle on the armrest, dangerously close to my bare knee. If he dropped it any further, his long pale fingers would be grazing my skin.

_Get a hold of yourself, Bella!_

Curious to know what he meant, I decide to inquire, "And what exactly do you think these possibilities would entail?"

I hadn't realized the car had stopped altogether when he completely shifted to face me. My heart began pounding against my chest as his hand came up slowly towards my face. I pressed myself firmly in my seat in anticipation, waiting anxiously for his skin to be on mine. I held my breath when the lightest touch of his fingers brushed a few strands of my hair, tucking them behind my ear. I stared at him as his face was no longer filled with amusement. No there was something dangerous in his eyes, something _hungry._ Imagining what it would be like to press my lips against his, I can't ignore the pool that gathered in my panties now from such a simple touch. From the simple idea of our lips melding together.

Just as I could practically taste the cinnamon that engulfed this man, his teasing touch was gone and I heard the clicking of the seatbelt is unbuckled. My cheeks flushed into a crimson red at the realization that he was teasing me.

"I would love to tell you Bella but I think you'll just have to wait and find out. As much as I would love to keep you all to myself tonight, I have to be a gentleman for just a little longer." He motions towards the passenger window to my right with a nod and I turn to see the apartment building I reside in. I hadn't even noticed that we were even close to arriving. It dawned on me, "_keep you all to myself_"...

Taking a moment while I am stunned, Peter chuckles and exits the car. He walks around and opens the car door for me before extending his hand out for me to take it. As soon as our fingers touched, I felt thousands of sparks pulse through me. My breathing hitched when he brought me even closer to him and for the first time he closes his eyes, contentment masking his, "Well maybe even that won't last too long."

"Y-yeah..." In my haze, I agree with him like a fool.

Looking up at me curiously, his hand settles to my waist while the other trails up to cup my cheek. I lick my lips in anticipation as I find my entire body yearned for his touch - that is I did until I saw the light flicker behind in my bedroom window.

_He's_ _here._

Panic floods my mind at the thought of being seen with Peter - another man. Noticing my breathing hitch, Peter frowns and looks behind him to see what was causing my distress.

"What's the matter, darlin'?"

"Uh, n-nothing! I really should get going. Thank you for the ride, Mr. Cullen."

"Bella," he grabs my hand to stop me from walking away. I relish in his soft, tender touch but am unable to bring myself to look at him so I waited for him to speak.

"I know Rosalie hired you for a reason. Why that is, however, I'll let you be the one to tell me. When you're ready but if you need anything," his fingers curl underneath my chin, making me look up at him and giving me a warm, reassuring smile, "Please do not hesitate to come to me or Jasper."

Biting my lip I nod in gratitude, "Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"Peter. You can call me Peter. Mr. Cullen reminds me too much of my father." We both laughed at his remark.

"Very well, good night..._Peter_."

* * *

After he makes sure I get into the apartment building safely, I watch his car disappear down the street, leaving me alone - alone with _Him_. Now all the warmth and security I had felt with Peter and Jasper tonight was replaced with pure dread. A feeling I was used to by now.

Walking up the stairs was almost as bad as what was about to happen when I couldn't bring myself to walk any faster. The only thing that granted me some peace was that Paul was surely not home and was off with his friends. One of the only times I felt relieved Paul had good friends like Jacob Black to keep him out of the house. I did not want him to ever have to see what I went through.

With shaking hands, I raise the keys to open the door only to be startled when it is swung wide open. Shivers run down my spine at the sight of James, his angry, cold expression speaking volumes in his silence.

"Looks like you've been keeping busy, huh?" He sneers at me.

Pushing past him, I walk over to the kitchen counter and set my bag down, gathering the money I had saved up including what I managed to make tonight at Eclipse. Surprising enough, the amount of tips I can make at Eclipse could cover my entire rent but I won't tell James that. I hand it to him and turn away, walking towards the window.

"You're short two hundred dollars," I stiffen. He comes up behind me, leaning his arm against my shoulders. My breathing picks up. He whispers the next words in my ear, "I mean I _could_ just let it be and give you a pass this time."

"Then why don't you?" I say dryly.

Grabbing my arms he forces me to face him. I noticed he reeked of cigarettes and the overpowering cologne he always wore that nearly made me gag. He began speaking, his tone low and whimsical.

"Don't test my patience for you, bitch. I said I could but it doesn't mean I want to, Isabella. And in case you've forgotten - I_ own _you!" I flinch at the turn his tone took from calm to yelling harshly in my face. Shoving me against the wall, James grabs my chin roughly, bringing me dangerously close to his face. I hiss at the pain he inflicted on me and knew I would have a new set of bruises on my back tomorrow morning.

Even though I was terrified of him all I could do was glare in response to his aggression, "You just can't seem to listen to me no matter what I say. Don't you see how frustrating that is for me? When all I want to do is make sure you and your brother are safe. It's thanks to my leniency that he can go to college in the first place. _H__owever_, if you're so bent on chasing after men like the whore that you are...then I suppose I can change my mind. Right?"

The defiance in my eyes falters and is replaced with fear. For years James has used Paul against me, knowing well that I would do anything to protect my brother. To top it all off, he saw Peter outside with me. What if James found out who he was and hurt Peter because of me?

Letting go of my chin he lets me answer him. Shaking my head I look down at my feet, "I'll get you the rest of the money tomorrow."

"Of course you will because you're my good girl. In exchange, I'll be gracious once more and give you two days to come up with the money since I know you lost your job today. You see? I'm very nice when I'm not provoked, Bella. You would be wise to remember that because..." He trails off. His hand slowly lifting the hem of my shirt to slip his fingers under to touch my stomach, his cold skin making my skin shiver in disgust. "You're mine, understand?"

"...Yes, James..."

Before he could do anything more, his cellphone rang and whoever was on the other line managed to diminish James' dominating tone.

"Well, looks like you get off easy tonight, sweet. But don't worry, I'll be back in two nights to collect. Make sure you have the rest of my money by then or...you know what will happen."

I kept my eyes down and didn't look up even after I heard the front door close. All I could hear was my heavy breathing and the rain that poured down outside my window. Then, when I heard James' truck pull away from the sidewalk I finally succumbed to my emotions. Running to the door I lock it before heading to the shower with trembling legs. Hoping to rid all traces of James off of me I stand under the scorching hot water and scrub at my skin roughly.

_"You're mine, __understand?"_

Hearing his voice in the back of my mind I throw the bar of soap in my hand harshly and curse. Sitting down I hug my knees to my chest and do what I've always done - I cried until the water grew cold, cooling down my hot burning skin. I only got out of the tub when I heard my phone chime in the kitchen. Knowing it must be Paul I wrap my towel around me, grab my bag and turn off all the lights behind me before going into my bedroom. I read Paul's text that he was spending the night at Jake's house and that his father would drop him off in the morning and sigh loudly. Pulling the covers over me, I curl into a ball and wait for my exhaustion to take over. Like most nights I expected to dream of James tormenting me or of Charlie...but instead I dreamt of two men saving me. One with honey blonde curls and crystal blue eyes, the other with ruffled dark hair and eyes like the moon.

Jasper and Peter Cullen, they were pulling me away from the darkness and engulfing me in their warmth. For the first time in years, I was happy even if only in my dreams and it felt incredible so much that when I woke up the next morning, the loss of that warmth left me feeling empty yet...hopeful.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait but the next chapter will be up really soon, promise! **

**Don't forget to leave a review/follow/favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello lovely readers! Wow, I can't believe the response this story has received! This chapter is going to be a bit shorter so I apologize but I wanted to give Peter a chance to voice his thoughts too.

Forgive me for not updating, I caught the flu and I got worse after a week with it but I'm back now!

**Song**

**Loveless - Lo Moon**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**Peter Cullen**_

Isabella Swan - _Bella. _

I leaned over the mahogany desk in my office, reading Bella's profile that I managed to get after negotiating with my sister. Carefully going over every little detail about the woman that Rosalie was able to gather from her directly.

Last night I realized I wasn't just captivated by Bella's beauty but completely intrigued by all of her. She was quick with her mind and held her own no matter how nervous I made her.

But there was still something I contemplated all night once I dropped her off.

There was something hiding behind her innocent brown eyes. They held a sadness to them, a sadness that quickly turned to fear when her attention landed on something or _someone_ behind me. Just behind what I assumed was the window of her apartment.

It didn't take much for me to realize Bella needed help. An escape. Which is why Rosalie hired her.

My sister always did her job gracefully without getting involved in anything too violent although she did leave that to us whenever it came to defending her girls.

Just imagining Bella needing help getting away from an abusive relationship like so many of Rosalie's employees have in the past made me feel blinding anger.

But then I reflected.

If Bella knew what Jasper and I did for a living. What we were capable of.

Would she want to be involved with us?

Whatever may happen I knew one thing for sure, I would find out what made my Bella display such fear in front of me. And I would end it whatever or whoever it was.

Hearing the front door open I knew Jasper must have arrived. Deciding to discuss what I saw tonight with him I grab Bella's file and I head out to inform my brother.

The next day I found myself growing anxious to see her again. I constantly checked the bar from the window of my office to see if Bella had arrived only to see a few of the doting waitresses eyeing Jasper as he discussed business with Emmett and a few of our men.

I grew irritated with myself because I couldn't get any of my own tasks done and I was always either looking down to the stage or standing up from my chair even though I wasn't going anywhere.

_What a fool._

As the day led to night I had to head downstairs to check on Rosalie and see if there was any inventory that needed to be restocked tomorrow morning.

Then somehow there she was. Bella was walk around the corner from behind the bar where she was wrapping the laces of her apron around her slim waist. She looked a little more tired compared to the last time I saw her and paler than usual.

I grinned at her when her eyes finally caught me staring and was welcomed by a shy smile followed by the usual pink tint coloring her cheeks that betrayed her inner most emotions.

Christ I wanted her and I practically begged whatever force there was that my assumption of her feelings being mutual would be true.

"Hello Bella." I said for only her to hear me as I walked up to stand next to her, looking at the bottles behind the bar to see how much there was left in each.

"Hello...Peter." The way she pronounces my name with that gentle voice of hers did things to me and I had to lean closer to her. I could smell her natural scent of lavender as my arm brushed up against hers.

Looking down I saw she was looking at me curiously. Her plump lips slightly parted. Before a waitress interrupted us, I imagined biting her bottom lip and what it would feel like to caress her tongue with mine.

Fuck I have to control my thoughts before I developed a hard on in front of her and the rest of the staff.

Feigning writing something on the pad I had in my hand I leaned closer.

"I like the way you say my name. It makes me wonder how it would sound in other..._instances_ coming from you."

I stared at her lip as she bites it and her chest raises slowly.

"Maybe someday you will." She teases and I practically groaned when her hand brushes against my chest as she reaches for the bottle of vodka on the second shelf to my left.

Her eyes practically set something inside of me on fire and I had to walk away before I ended up dragging her away and fucking her senseless in my office.

Walking up the stairs I saw Jasper shaking his head with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it." I said quickly which only made him chuckle.

Rushing past him I nearly slam my door as tried to control the erection I had and I didn't come out until I was sure I could even stand being so close to Bella again.

So much for keeping control of my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Song **

**everything i wanted - Billie Eilish **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**Bella**_

Hugging my waist I watch as Paul puts his luggage into the taxi's trunk. My heart ached watching my little brother getting ready to leave for college but I was incredibly happy for him. I was glad that after he struggled so much, he's finally heading for a stable, _safe_ future.

Looking over his shoulder, I can see hesitance in his brown eyes. Holding my arms out to him he runs over to me, his long legs skipping over the steps without a problem and accepting my embrace. "I don't have to live on campus, Bella. I can stay with you and just commute."

I chuckle and grab his face between both of my hands, making him look at me.

"Paul, I'll be okay. Besides you have to live that fun college life your friends keep talking about! It'll be great and you'll settle in before you know it."

He didn't want to go. Even without telling me I could see he felt guilty for leaving me all alone when it's been just us for so long. I knew we would both suffer from the distance but I also knew that he wanted to go and experience a different life than this one.

"Go have fun and live your life Paul but _please_ don't get into too much trouble or I'll drive down there and kill you." We both laughed and enjoyed our lighthearted moment before I urged him to go before the taxi driver grew impatient.

I watched as my brother left home for the first time, towards his future and leaving me all alone with the mistakes our father committed in the past. The mistakes that wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

I was exhausted. It's been a week since Paul moved out and ever since then I haven't been able to sleep without nightmares or James' fist pounding against my door. Now that he knew Paul wasn't around anymore his random visits started becoming more frequent which often didn't end well for me.

Last night he showed up, drunk and one thing I've learned over the years is that when James is intoxicated he is a bomb ready to explode at the slightest provocation. He got angry with me for not having more than half of what I owed him for next week gathered up, just an excuse to lash out on me again. When I told him I was working my ass off trying to get it as quickly as I could, he slapped me so hard that I was knocked to the floor. Even the next day, my cheek was still throbbing and it hurt whenever I tried to open my mouth to speak.

Staring at my reflection in the mirror of the employee's restroom, I exhaled deeply at the sight. Not only did I have dark circles under my eyes but the unavoidable bruise on my cheek was starting to look more prominent. I tried to hide it by adjusting my long hair over the right side of my face but if I stood under normal lights and not colorful strobes then it would be difficult to hide. Especially since Rosalie and the Cullen's were very perceptive. At least they seemed to be...even more so of me.

Ever since Peter gave me a ride it's been difficult avoiding him. Not that I would want to since I couldn't deny just how attracted I was to him _or_ Jasper for that matter. It didn't take much for me to know that neither of them tolerated violence against women since everyone knows that if there's even the slightest form of aggression or unwanted advances taken towards women in the club, the men were to be kicked out as soon as possible.

What if I told them about James? Maybe they could help me get away from him...

_Stop it, Bella. You already know what'll happen to you if you try to run. Jasper and Peter can't help you._

Swallowing the lump in my throat that made it difficult for me to breath I finish brushing my hair and wipe the tears that pooled around my eyes before pulling the door open and heading out to the bar.

The night went by quickly, almost too quickly to my liking. I really did not want to go home after my shift ended and my phone constantly buzzed with messages from James. When I had a moment to catch my breath in between drink orders I checked my phone.

**_You better be at the apartment by the time I get there._**

Reading his message I felt myself beginning to tremble. I can't go home, not when he's there hopped up on whatever it is he's doing these days. And now that Paul was gone...who knows what he had in store for me. Tucking my phone back down in my pocket I focus on attending to the customers.

There were a few times when I stole glances up at Jasper's office that oversaw the entire club. When I started my shift, I hadn't seen either of them but after checking my phone I looked back up and was surprised to see both Jasper and Peter standing by the ceiling to floor window, discussing something with a serious air about them before they looked right at me. I stopped in my tracks as both of their eyes landed on me, their intimidating eyes that sent waves down between my thighs. Jesus, there's got to be something wrong with me. My cheeks flushed bright red when Peter waved at me and I hesitantly waved back before getting back to work, ignoring the continuous buzzing my phone made.

* * *

"Good work tonight, Bella." Benjamin says to me before he pulls his jacket on and moves to leave the club. I was one of the only people left on the floor as the rest of the girls went off to get changed while I finished my closing tasks.

"Thanks Ben, you too. Have a good night." I replied, taking my apron off and retrieving my phone from the pocket. I kept feeling pulses of uneasiness that made me feel sick to my stomach every time I felt my phone receive a notification. When I opened up my messages I felt an uncontrollable wave of nausea hit me.

All the messages I got within the last hour were from James. _Only_ James.

**_Are you listening to me? Don't ignore me._**

**_Isabella, you fucking bitch. _**

**_Answer your phone._**

**_You're going to regret ignoring me. _**

**_You'll see when you get back._**

I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing when I gasped and ran my hand through my hair, tugging at it as fear clouded my mind. What was I going to do now? He was so angry - no he was going to lose it completely this time. If the pain I felt on my face hurt from a single slap, I couldn't even bring myself to imagine what his fists would feel like against my sensitive skin.

"Isabella?" I nearly fall down as I flinched almost violently when a hand pats my shoulder. Whipping around I see Jasper Cullen standing behind me, his expression looking concerned and grave as he takes in my reaction.

"J-Jasper, i'm so sorry. I was thinking about something else, I scare easily." I joke lamely which does little to convince him as his chiseled face still looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Are you okay?" Was all he asked me.

I tried smiling, even though my cheek hurt so badly that more tears almost sprung up in my eyes again.

"Yes, why?" Watching Jasper walk closer to me, my breath hitched as he raised his hand up and his long fingers caressed my cheek, tucking my hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes as I shivered when he brushed my sore skin with his thumb.

"Because Bella, I'm staring at a woman with a bruise on her face."

At his stern voice I nearly break down in front of him. Turning away from his touch I knew I had to get away from him before he saw me lose my composure but he didn't let me. His hand wraps around my wrist and gently pulls me back to face him and I seem to be standing much closer to him now.

"Look at me. Please." Jasper's deep voice pleads with me in an unusually empathetic voice. I breathed heavily, my vision blurring as I look down at the floor covered in gold and black confetti that looked like stardust scattered across the night sky. My eyes stung when I blinked warm tears that trickled down onto the ground.

"I'm...I'm not okay." I breath out before gathering the courage to look up, tears streaming down my flushed cheeks. Without another word Jasper holds my hand and pulls me closer to him, his hand being careful to not apply too much pressure on my face as his arm slips behind my waist. The comfort he was providing was so foreign to me yet I felt that I needed it. I let him bring me into a tight embrace and rested my head against his broad chest, my tears creating a small wet patch on his grey shirt.

"Come with me." He says and I obliged, wanting to stay with him for as long as I could before I would have to return to my personal hell.

Before I knew it, Jasper was leading me back into his office and pulling me onto the couch before he went to a cabinet where there was a small fridge there that most likely held his own personal bottles of alcohol. Instead of bringing alcohol however, he's holding a small square bag in his hand which I recognized as an ice pack. He sits down next to me and places the pack on my cheek.

"Thank you..." I manage to say through my embarrassment. We stayed in silence for a moment while I composed myself.

Then he spoke, his serious and collected tone cutting to the chase, "Who did that to you?"

Facing him I stared at his hardened expression with uncertainty. I'd never told anyone what I went through all these years with James, not even Paul knows of the abuse I faced after Charlie died and I preferred to spare him the pain I felt.

But with Jasper, I wanted to believe that he wouldn't judge me. That he would understand the situation I was forced into.

Seeing my fear, he takes the ice pack off my face and looks at the bruise carefully, "The skin didn't break so that's good but it looks like you'll have a bruise for a few days."

I nod absentmindedly.

"If you won't tell me who did it can you at least tell me what happened?"

"I-I can't. I shouldn't talk about these things to anyone."

"Isabella," I look up at his eyes, "Whatever you say to me stays in this office. I will not do or say anything about what you are going through until you tell me to. Do you understand?"

"I'm scared. I have to go home but...I'm _so_ scared."

Suddenly he holds my hand in his and curls his fingers under my chin to make me look at the serious look on his face, "Then we'll just have to do something about that won't we?"

* * *

I sat in the black leather seat in Jasper's Maserati, biting my lip as I waited nervously for him to get in. He had insisted on giving me a ride to my apartment before escorting me to his car and as soon as I got in, his cell phone rang. He's been standing outside the car, pacing every now and then. Even with Jasper's calm demeanor I could tell he wasn't too happy with the conversation he was having.

Being a successful business man seems like more than a full time job by the looks of it. It's seems that all Jasper does is work. It must be tiring for him.

At that thought I felt a pang of guilt in my chest at how annoying it must be for him to have to help me with my own problems.

Not long after, Jasper gets into the car and starts driving. The ride to my apartment was quiet but I didn't mind. My heart kept pounding in my chest uncontrollably as I feared how James will react to me coming home with a man. The thought of him hitting me again made my skin crawl and my stomach to roll constantly.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Jasper's voice soothes me out of my thoughts and when I look over to him I can see he'll keep his word. When Jasper says something I could tell he was not one to be contradicted based on how cautious and quick to act all of his employees were in the club.

But then again, I doubted Jasper has ever met a man as cruel as James before.

Once Jasper parked, we both got out of his car and I couldn't help look up at my apartment window. For the first time since Paul moved out, the light wasn't on and the curtains were closed. James wasn't there or maybe he was and is just waiting for me to get home. Waiting for me...

I felt a strong hand circle around mine, making me look to Jasper and his calming voice reminded me to breath. I enjoyed the feeling of reassurance and peace that I only felt with him and Peter for some reason.

My grip on Jasper's hand only tightened as we approached the stairs that led up to my apartment and my fear was numbing my senses. The only thing that kept me at least a little grounded was the fact that I had Jasper by my side.

I immediately stop as we approached that used to be the door to my apartment. I stare at the splintered door that looked to have been kicked in and the doorknob was nowhere to be found. I felt myself out of breath suddenly.

"Is that it?" Jasper asks me, stepping in front of me to make me look at him. All I can do is nod in response. "Wait here."

"What? No, he could still be in there!" I said in a urgent whisper to which he simply nods at me in response as if it was nothing.

"I'll be right back." He reassures me, giving my hand one last squeeze before entering the dark hallway.

I paced in the hallway impatiently while I waited for Jasper to come back and every time I thought I heard footsteps approaching my stomach would drop. When I heard the destroyed door to my apartment creak open with difficulty I whipped my head around and breathed a sigh of relief to see Jasper again.

"No ones here but they left a big mess behind." He warns me but I had to see for myself. Walking past him I exhaled heavily at the sight of my small apartment in shambles. The kitchen was a mess, the cabinets and drawers were ripped out and scattered on the tile floor. The living room was even worse with the couch shredded and the coffee table was broken in half with glass shattered all over the carpet from the lamp that looks like it was thrown across the room.

I furrowed my brows at the sight until it hit me. Gasping, I run to my bedroom and see what I feared — what I hoped wasn't true. My mattress was flipped over and the bag of money I had saved up this year was gone, not a trace of it was left behind. My heart sank and ached from all the emotions I felt right now.

I stepped into the room to inspect the rest of the damage when I heard glass break underneath my shoe. Looking down I see the picture frame I once had on my nightstand. Picking it up and carefully shaking the broken glass off I look at the picture that sprung tears in my eyes instantly.

"We took this the year my grandmother took us in. My brother and I were orphaned at such a young age and she was all that we had," I say, knowing Jasper was standing by the door just looking at me. The way he constantly did. "This apartment was all that was left from her."

"I'm sorry Bella."

Not wanting to show him how weak I was I cleared my throat and wiped my tears with the back of my hand before turning around. His handsome face had an unreadable expression but his eyes...they clearly showed his emotions that I hadn't expected to see from such an intimidating man like Jasper. Sadness. He felt that for _me_. No disgust, no judgment whatsoever.

It almost made me breakdown completely.

Tears built up in my eyes as I spoke, "Thanks for coming with me tonight Jasper. I should okay now so if you want to go, I don't want to take up anymore of your time."

"You must think I'm insane if you think I am going to leave you all alone in this apartment tonight, Bella." He says in an incredulous voice and folds his arms across his broad chest.

Before I could come up with anything else to say he holds his hand up to stop me, "Do you have anywhere else to stay tonight?"

I shake my head, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Okay." I look up as I hear him walk out of my room and I furrow my brows. When I make my way around the corner of the living room I see Jasper on his cellphone.

"What are you-"

"Are you home? Alright well finish up soon. I'm bringing a guest over tonight and we'll talk then." I stare at him as he talks to someone on the other line before hanging up just as fast as he dialed.

A guest?

Then it dawned on me and my stomach started doing somersaults.

"Oh no Jasper I-I can't."

He turns to look at me as he tucks his phone back in his jacket pocket.

"Let me tell you what I'm seeing here," his dominating voice fills the room and instantly sends a wave down to my core. Of course I would be attracted to him even in the middle of the mess I found myself in. I look up at him as he walks over to me and stands so close I can smell the sweet scent of his cologne. I could feel my entire body earning his touch and as much as I wanted to deny it, I wanted Jasper to touch me in ways that I couldn't bring myself to admit out loud.

"Who ever did this to you is going to be back soon," his long fingers caress my bruised cheek gently and even so I flinched at the pain that radiated from such a light touch.

My heart pounded even more as he continued speaking, "So I can give you two options to help you. You can let me get you a hotel room until you can afford to move to a safer place where he won't find you. Or you can come home with me and stay the night where I'll know you'll be safe. It's up to you but you're not staying here another night."

I stood there, a dumbfounded expression on my face and all I could do was stare at Jasper who turned around to inspect the damage made in my apartment as if he didn't just say all of that. Giving me time to consider my options.

I think that's the first time anyone's ever given me that.

_An option _and for the first time in a long time, I was about to make one right now.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Funny story, I wrote this chapter out weeks before and when I went back to revise and post it for all of you...it erased. Just disappeared. I was pretty upset about it haha but it's okay, we're back on track!**

**Let me know what you think by leaving a comment, favorite or follow! **

**Thanks for reading 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Song**

**To The Wonder - Aqualung, Kina Grannis**

* * *

**Chapter Six **

_**Bella**_

"My room is just down the hall and as for Peter's, it's right next to your room so if you need anything just let us know. Okay?" Jasper asks me as soon as he shows me to the guest room, raising his brows at me when he realized I hadn't moved from the spot where I stood in the hallway. Biting my lip I stepped into the bedroom and looked around, I felt like this room was bigger than my own room - hell it had to be bigger than my whole rundown apartment.

There was a queen sized bed to the right, decorated with several pillows with beautiful embroidery on each of them and the grey covers looked soft and warm in its fluffy texture. The rest of the furniture matched the creme colored walls in an array of grey and obsidian. The windows went all the way up to the ceiling that were vaguely covered by the long curtains.

It was so nice, too nice for the likes of me.

"Do you not like it?" His question brings me out of my admiring and I turn around immediately shaking my head.

"Oh no it's wonderful really." I say, holding my hands together out of nervousness as I realize I'm alone in this bedroom with Jasper.

"But?" He inquires as if he could sense my hesitation.

"It's just that...it's a lot. I can sleep on the couch in the living room, I really don't need all of this, Jasper. Tomorrow I'll start looking for a place as soon as I can."

"Isabella," his stern voice comes back and it's makes me blush as his blue eyes never stop looking at me. "You can stay in this room for as long as you want. There's no rush whatsoever but if you're uncomfortable here I can ask Rosalie to arrange something for you tomorrow morning. You will not be sleeping on any couch, don't speak nonsense like that again."

I bit my lip at his smooth, commanding voice that made me restless. I felt myself getting wet just imagining how dominating he was and was equally surprised that I liked it.

"Okay, thank you, Jasper." I say, blushing from my perverted thoughts.

A knock on the door frame brings us both out of our conversation. Looking over Jasper's shoulder I see Peter standing there with a smile plastered on his gorgeous face that sends a wave of excitement through me. God, I wasn't going to survive with both of them in the same room as me.

"Hey there darlin', you hungry?"

* * *

I sat on a stool by the island as I watched Peter cooking in his and Jasper's enormous kitchen. He asked me what I liked to eat and after a lot of debating and insisting, he decided to cook Italian. I wondered if he knew that was my favorite food to eat. When Peter has his back to me as he turns the stove on I couldn't help but admire his appearance. He wore a long sleeved black t-shirt that outlined all of his muscles making it hard to ignore just how built he was.

Jasper was pouring whiskey into two glasses, one for him and the other for Peter but not before asking me if I wanted something too. I settled for a glass of water and I was grateful when they didn't ask me why I didn't choose to drink. Having a drug and alcohol addicted father would probably make anyone stay away from those substances. I know that at least for me that was the case. But I didn't mind seeing Jasper and Peter bringing the crystal glasses up to their lips and drinking the amber liquid as they conversed about their day. I found myself taking a big sip of my glass of water to focus on something else before they caught me ogling at them like a teenager. Even when they drank alcohol it was fucking hot.

Once Peter started boiling the angel hair pasta, I offer to help make the salad and was glad he agreed to let me help him without any argument. I could feel his eyes on me as I went over to the fridge to retrieve everything I needed to make the salad. Tying my hair in a low ponytail before washing the vegetables, I then stood next to him while I chopped the lettuce on the cutting board. I was halfway through cutting the bell peppers when I felt his cool fingers brush the side of my face. Not expecting to feel the sting of my bruise I flinch and can't hide the hiss release from my lips. Moving away I quickly look to see Peter with a strained expression on his face, his hand slowly falling to his side.

"You should put some ice on that tonight, I'll get you an ice pack after dinner. I didn't mean to hurt you by doing that. Sorry..." He says in a whisper before looking back down at the pasta, waiting for it to drain of the water in the strainer. My heart was pounding and I could feel my cheeks flush from embarrassment that I reacted that way to his touch.

Biting my bottom lip I slowly walk back over to him and finish making the salad.

"It's okay...it didn't hurt." I lied when I actually wanted to tell him it did hurt but it was okay because I wanted him to touch me. For some reason though - I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Thankfully, Jasper turned into the kitchen after he set up the table and took the tension away with some lighthearted banter with Peter.

During dinner they talked a lot about their family. Esme, their mother wanted them over to her home for thanksgiving dinner and how their father threatened to kick their asses if they failed to meet her request. They told me about Rosalie being engaged to be married to one of the bouncers in Eclipse named Emmett along with other normal topics. Or at least what they considered normal.

"So Bella you mentioned you had a brother?" Jasper asks me after taking a drink from his glass. Peter's eyes never left mine as he waited for me to speak. I felt so small and on display whenever he did that and with Jasper practically mirroring him I felt even more so.

Twirling the pasta with my fork absentmindedly I nod, "Yes, Paul. He's my younger brother, a bit of a troublemaker for sure but he's a good kid. Actually he moved out last week to go to university in Tacoma which is really great for him." I couldn't help but smile as I think about him. Thinking about Paul and the memories we made together always made me forget my worries.

When I realize I rambled on I look back up to see both of the men were still looking at me. Jasper looked to be enjoying my talking about Paul as a hint of a smile appeared on his lips. They both did that a lot for some reason, they take in every word I say as if they were trying to decipher it - to understand me.

"And what about you?" Peter asks.

"W-what about me?" I ask him nervously, furrowing my brows in confusion at his sudden question.

"You're only a few years older than him right? How was university for you?"

Feeling my cheeks beginning to grow warm I place my fork down onto the plate.

"Well, after my father passed away I had just graduated from high school. My grandmother took us in but she was very ill, college wasn't really an option when I had to raise a child and find a way to pay for the bills so..." I shrug my shoulders, hoping they wouldn't judge me for not having a full education.

"I'm sure your brother is very lucky to have you in his life." Jasper says, breaking the momentary silence to which Peter agrees with him but I can tell the bruise on my face troubled him. Not expecting them to admire the sacrifices I made in my life, I looked down and finished eating my dinner.

Once we were done eating and the three of us cleaned up, I heard my phone ring from my purse that hung on the stool, making me jump and nearly breaking one of the plates. I couldn't bring myself to get it yet when memories of James yelling at me through the phone and his threats plagued my mind.

The way the phone rang insistently I couldn't take it anymore and just had to answer it. Taking a deep breath, I walk around the counter and pull my phone out of my purse. When I see the caller ID I instantly breathed a sigh of relief to see Paul's name on the screen. Looking over to Jasper and Peter, they're both leaning against the counter. Peter was giving me a look of concern while the other had an expression I couldn't quite read again before turning around to put the dishes away.

Excusing myself, I walk over to the hallway and answer.

"Hello?"

"Bells? I finally got a hold of you, I've been calling home all day!" He sounds relieved to hear my voice and I feel something tug at my chest at the mention of our now destroyed apartment.

"Sorry! I've been at work all day...I just now got home..." I feel so guilty lying to him but how could I explain what happened without worrying him?

"Don't work yourself too hard okay? I got a job at the boxing gym so I'll be able to send you some money as soon as I can."

"That's great, buddy! Don't worry about me, you know I always manage to get by somehow. Sounds like you're having a good time?" I force myself to sound more excited than I was, hoping to change the subject of money. The last thing I wanted was Paul having to worry about money when he was living on his own. My fingers trace circles on my jeans as I listen to Paul's happy voice, excitedly telling me all about the new friends he made and how his classes were going. I couldn't help the genuine smile that graced my lips.

"Hey, Bells?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"...if something happened you know it's okay to tell me right?"

"W-why would something be happening, Paul?" I chuckle nervously.

"You just sound...sad over the phone. I don't know, I just thought I should tell you that if you need me - I'm always here for you."

His kind words take me aback, bringing tears to my eyes. Looking out the window I clear my throat to shake my overwhelming emotions away and replace them with another one of my laughs, "Who's sad? Me? No, I'm just tired it's been a really long day. And don't worry Paul, honestly...everything is okay over here."

"If you say so, Bella. Well I'm gonna go to bed but I'll call you tomorrow."

Just as we said out good nights I said, "And Paul? Thank you for worrying about me. I'm always here for you too."

He chuckled on the other line, "I know you are, Bella. You're always there for me."

After we hung up I looked back up from my phone and stare out the window, seeing the smile on my lips fade into a thin line in my reflection.

"...always."

* * *

Once it got late, the three of us walked upstairs to go to bed.

Jasper said goodnight first, having to wake up early in the morning for a meeting. I said goodnight to them and went into the guest bedroom I would be sleeping in until I found a place tomorrow. Taking a quick shower and pulling on a pair of my plaid pajama pants and a tank top I hear a knock at the door. Growing nervous to see Peter or Jasper and having no idea what they would want I cautiously open the door to see Peter standing in the hallway with an ice pack in his hand.

My eyes wander up to his face and he looks slightly uncomfortable as he scratches the back of his head with the other hand before he spoke, "I forgot to give this to you downstairs. There's more in the freezer if you need it."

Slowly taking the cool blue pack from his hand sparks reach my skin as our fingers come into contact, making my breath hitch in my lungs.

"Th-thank you."

Nodding, his eyes wander over me for a moment, "Yeah, well good night."

"Peter?" I call out to him as soon as he turns around to head for his bedroom. Hearing my voice he turns around, "Did...did I do something to upset you?"

I feel so small and insecure asking him such a question. I should be used to people turning their backs on me, to men being cold and cruel to me but the last people I want to dislike me are Peter and Jasper for some reason. It makes me nervous and anxious at the mere thought.

"What? No you didn't do anything, Bella."

Stepping out into the hallway, I speak again, "Then what's wrong? Is it because I'm staying the night? I can leave if it makes you uncomfortable."

He must be thinking how unprofessional this is. Having his employee spend the night in his home.

_ I don't blame him for being mad at me. I'm such a problematic person._

"Stop." His blunt voice cuts through my thoughts. I think this is the first time I've heard Peter speak to me in a tone that wasn't light or teasing. Looking up into his cool grey depths as they stared into mine, looking right through me and leaving me feeling exposed. Running a hand through his brown mess of hair that only made it look even more ruffled from it. Walking closer to me I instinctively walk backwards until my back is against the wall, my heart starts pounding in my chest as I stare at him. Placing his hand against the wall he bends down so that he's looking right into my eyes his other hand comes up to cup my cheek, being much more gentle about not pressing on the bruise that's still there. My breathing grows heavier as he speaks in a low voice, "I want you here. But I don't want to see any more of these bruises on your beautiful face so put that compress on it tonight and we'll talk more tomorrow."

His thumb runs up and down on my cheek, looking at me with softer eyes now that almost make my knees weak. I bite my lip to control the wave of arousal I feel for this man when a wave washes over me, sending knots to form in my stomach. He's so close I can almost taste the delicious cinnamon scent he always seemed to have. God, I want to taste him.

"You have no idea how badly I want you, Isabella." He whispers into my ear, startling me - not expecting to hear those words from him at all. My chest rises up and down at a fast pace as his thumb travels down to my lips, lightly brushing my bottom lip to free it from the hold my teeth had on it. Our lips are only inches away from each other and I can feel his breath fanning my face. I want him to kiss me so bad, I need him to kiss me. I wrap my around around the back of his neck, about to pull his lips on mine when I hear a voice.

A voice that always haunts me.

"Isabella."

Stopping all movement I look to my right to see James standing in the hallway, a look on his face that sent cold chills down my spine.

"Peter-" I look to him only to see that Peter's nowhere to be found. The only thing that was left of him was the cold compress that numbed my fingers.

Loud footsteps stomped on the hardwood floor, growing faster and faster almost matching the way my heart was not beating. Trembling and barely being able to stand I look up at the man that has made my life into a living hell as he sneers in my face, "I found you, little bitch."

Just as he balls his hand into a tight fist and it flies towards my face I see darkness.

* * *

"No!" I scream, gasping for air as if I had been suffocating. Clutching the bedsheets in between my hands as I panted uncontrollably.

My eyes were filled with tears, making the creme colored ceiling look like a blurry mess. Blinking them away I sit up, holding the blanket close to my chest while I took in my surroundings. When I started recognizing the room I was in, I let out an exasperated noise before holding my head in my hands. Taking deep breaths to calm myself down I try to control the tremors that coursed through my body.

_You're in the Cullen's house, remember? It's okay, it was just a dream Bella. It's okay he can't get you here._

"Just a dream..."

_Thank god it was a dream this time._

I forced myself to curl up under the covers to will the trembling away when I felt something cold on my arm. Lifting the covers I see the cold compress that Peter gave me last night. At least not everything was a dream, right? Without being able to stop them, more tears escape my eyes and onto the pillowcase. Even when in my dreams, even if I'm in a different house where he can't find me...James will always control my life and it was the worst feeling in the world accepting that fact. Covering my mouth with my hand I tried my best to control the sobs that wanted to escape.

When I heard a knock I sat up quickly, my eyes wide open looking towards the door.

"Bella? You okay?"

_Jasper. _

"Y-yes..." I can barely say in between my shaking chest.

"Can we come in?"

_Peter._

They want to come in? Now? What do they want from me? Are they going to yell at me for waking them up or making too much noise?

"We just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay." I call out, hoping that would be enough for them to take my word for it.

"...can you open the door? Please?"

Knowing I wouldn't be able to say no to them I cover my head with the covers and curl into a ball, "Y-you can...come in."

Not even a second after I said those words, I heard the door open followed by footsteps approaching the bed. I gripped the sheets as I waited for them to yell at me or to tell me to get out.

"Can I see your face, darlin'?" Jasper's voice is right in front of mine, the only thing separating us is the thick blanket I was using as a shield.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You don't want to see me like this." I manage to say in a hushed tone.

"We'll be the judge of that." Peter says.

With a shaky hand I slowly lift the cover slightly over my head, my eyes being the only thing visible and I can finally see them. Jasper was kneeling down in front of me with Peter standing behind him - they were both still in their pajamas. More tears run down the side of my face when I see their caring eyes, deep with concern.

Concern for me?

"Can you tell us what happened? How can we help you?"

Shaking my head I bite my lip to keep myself from sobbing again.

"Okay but we're not leaving until I know you're ready to talk. It's the only way I can know how to help you, sweetheart."

Without another word Peter moves to sit down next to Jasper, crossing his legs while I feel one of his hands very close to mine over the blanket. Pushing the blanket a little lower until my whole face was finally out for them to see, more tears come up as Jasper tilts his head to the side, "Hi."

"Hi..." I whisper.

"Can you let us help you, Bella? Please?" Peter asks me, his hand giving mine a slight squeeze over the blanket.

"I'm scared."

"We're here. We are not going anywhere and nothing is going to happen to you as long as you're with us. I promise." Jasper says, the back of his fingers wiping the stray tears that fall. I close my eyes, feeling calm and reassured by his simple, caring touch. I wanted to believe them. I wanted to believe that they could help me escape the hell I've been in for so many years but would they really keep their word after they find out how damaged I am?

After a few minutes of pondering I decide to make another choice. I decided to trust them and what ever happens, I'll accept it.

"Okay...I'll tell you."

* * *

**A/N:** What a chapter, whoo! Bella is finally breaking down her walls for our boys but how will they react? Just thought I'd leave a little list of each main characters age in case any of you were wondering!

**Jasper (26)**

**Peter (25)**

**Bella (22)**

**Rosalie (26)**

**Emmett (30)**

**Paul (17)**

Thanks for reading!


	7. playlist

Hello, everyone!

I thought I would list the songs I have been listening to while writing Bad Blood as a final update for the year (lame little joke I know lol).

Just wanted to thank everyone for the support on both of my stories and I can honestly say I feel really good about the direction I am taking them in, which really motivates me to write my own story one day too, here's hoping.

Happy New Year's!

\- Felicity

**Bad Blood Playlist**

1\. Wicked Games - The Weeknd

2\. Black and Blue - Ramsey

3\. Run Me Through - Perfume Genius (King Princess Remix)

4\. Let Me Follow - Son Flux

5\. Loveless - Lo Moon

6\. everything i wanted - Billie Eilish

7\. To The Wonder - Aqualung, Kina Grannis

8\. Run Cried the Crawling - Agnes Obel

9\. Up and Down - CLOVES

10\. Kiss Me in the Dark - CLOVES


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

**This chapter touches on some sensitive topics such as abuse and past traumas that could become triggers for some. If that isn't something you are looking to read in this chapter I would recommend waiting until the next chapter...however this is a (very mature) story in general so y'know, please tread cautiously. Take care of your well being ****first, lovelies x**

**Also, re-uploaded this chapter due to some error pointed out to me, sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

**Jasper **

"My father was an addict," Bella says, hugging her knees to her chest after she sat up and leaned against the headboard. There were still tears in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes as she kept them trained on the stitching of the blanket and it takes a great amount of willpower for me to not wipe all her tears away.

"After my mother passed away, he couldn't cope so he turned to whatever he could to take the grief he had away. I was ten when he stopped coming home, only showing up occasionally when he needed money."

"The first time he overdosed, I was twelve. Paul had found him in the backyard when he was playing. He was too young to remember what happened but for a child to have to see something like that..." Taking a moment to look at us to see our reaction, she looks back down at the covers on her legs.

"I think that was when I realized my dad...wasn't my dad anymore. As soon as he got out of the hospital he disappeared again. I called my grandmother when he didn't show up for two weeks and she took us in." She says, her voice shaking, practically inaudible and her eyes filled with haunting memories I could only imagine were replaying in her head.

I could feel Peter grow anxious as he ran his fingers through his hair but neither one of us said anything. We wanted Bella to share what happened to her.

I couldn't put together why I felt this way about a girl I've only just met but when I saw the bruise on her face last night as well as the fear in her eyes when we saw the wreck in her apartment - something in me needed to make sure she would be okay - safe.

"I didn't see my father for five years after that and then he just showed up one day, acting as if nothing happened. For a while...he was sober and he made an effort to be in our lives, in Paul's especially. But my grandmother wasn't convinced it would last so in her own way she would keep me grounded, to not get my hopes up and she was right. I remember I came home one day after school and I found him on the kitchen floor just..._gone_."

I tensed up the more I hear about Bella's horrible childhood. The more I looked at her, the more I can see the light in her eyes dim, pain and disappointment riddling them. But I knew that wasn't all of it - I had been in the business of crime and death for far too long to recognize where the limit was and with Bella I knew there was so much more.

When she looked up at us once more I can see how defeated she looked, pale and exhausted from the burdens she carried on her shoulders.

The tears never stopped flowing.

Exhaling, her head resting against the headboard she spoke in a grim voice, "I remember just watching the paramedics take him away. I felt so guilty for not crying for him...The truth is I barely knew my father. When he showed up again after so long I couldn't even recognize him so how could I really grieve for a stranger, right?"

But she did grieve. I could see it. She still grieves for the loss of the man that should have protected her and her brother.

"Everyone deals with loss in different ways. It's okay to grieve for him, Bella. No matter what he did, he was still your father." I said, knowing perfectly well what she felt.

I knew that Peter was feeling the same way but he wouldn't be touching on his past so willingly any time soon. There was too much built up anger and resentment there.

Blood is blood regardless of how much you deny its existence.

She looks at me when she hears my words and I can see how torn she is.

"Yes, he was my father," she says in a voice that tells me she was conflicted as her brows were furrowed. " He was _my_ father who left us with all of his debts the moment he died. Somehow he managed to rack up over twenty-five thousand dollars in debt all because of his addiction and with my grandmother being ill and Paul being only a child..."

"You had to take on his debts." I hear Peter say as a matter of factly, sitting on the bed on the opposite side of me, his grey eyes filled with an expression I knew all too well.

Bella nods, keeping her gaze down again.

"That's when I met _him_. My father's drug dealer and he didn't care if he was dead, all he wanted was to be compensated for his services. I had to get two jobs to be able to pay for what he asked for every month, my grandmother helped however she could but that year she got worse and passed away shortly after. She left us her apartment and whatever savings she had...money I didn't touch to keep for Paul but now that's gone too."

At her words, I remembered how frantically she ran to her bedroom when we went to her apartment last night. The destroyed mattress and the empty leather bag thrown on the floor. The fucker took the little money she had saved up and it wasn't even for her.

Standing up I leaned against the bed post, my arms crossed as I looked at Bella wipe her tears away roughly from all the frustration.

"He did that to you." I referred to the bruise on her face that only looked to be getting worse as it progressively turned from a dark purple to almost black, circling around her cheekbone and stopping just under her eye. Whoever this disgusting pig was I would personally see to it that he feels all the things Bella has because of him.

"...what was his name?" Peter asks, inching forward to sit in front of her and I almost grinned, knowing my adopted brother was having the exact same ideas as me.

I can see the hesitation she had but based on how determined Peter and I were, she sighs in resignation, "His name...is J-James."

_Fuck_.

At the mere mention of this mother fucker's name, Peter looks to me with cold eyes that could kill. Of course the most dangerous, thorn in my side drug dealer in Seattle has managed to get a hold of a family that could have been living a normal life right now. A life Bella could have had.

Not only that but James wasn't just some drug dealing punk. He was the number one source to the Volturi's supply in the drug industry.

"It's not the first time he's done this. He's done worse..." She says almost in a whisper, her fingers picking at a stray thread that poked out of the cover. Sitting down in front of her I curl my fingers under her chin, making her look up at me.

"There's more, isn't there?"

Turning her head away from me, she bites her lip. I can see that she wants to open up to us, to talk to someone about everything she's endured but there's also fear.

"...It's bad."

"We can handle it." Peter said, placing his hand on her hand again to make her look back at him and then to me.

Exhaling deeply I watch as a single tear slides down her cheek, "I didn't want him to...I was so young, I just turned eighteen when he started showing up to the apartment more," she stops talking to hug her knees to her chest again, "At first he...he'd just wait on the stairs outside while I got the money but over time...he wanted to come inside."

When she pauses once more to get through the tears that were starting again, I averted my gaze.

_God, please don't let it be what I think it is. _

"It's okay Bella, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

At Peter's words she looks up cautiously, considers that we don't have to hear everything unless she wanted to tell us but then she shakes her head.

"No...I can't talk about it again after this." Running her hand through her long hair she starts, "I-I was too scared to tell him to stay outside so I let him. After I handed him the money he grabbed my hand and pushed me against the door. My head slammed against it so hard I got lightheaded and for a moment I just _stood_ there as he touched me. No one had ever touched me like that before, and I honestly didn't even realize what was happening. It just blurred together until I heard Paul's voice call me from his room. Somehow I managed to push him away from me a-and all he did was laugh at me as I ran towards Paul's room."

"...he just _laughed_ at me." She repeats, no longer shedding tears. Just numb as she relived the disgusting things that fucker did to her. Looking over my shoulder I can see Peter's own eyes were filled with an emotion I hadn't seen in a long time. It was angry or frustrated though, it was something raw. He felt strongly about Bella and based on the sinking feeling in my stomach, I could honestly say I felt the same way about her.

"Bella..." I whisper, hoping to shake her out of her memories. Then she looks up at me, her eyes wide open as if she had just realized what she had told us before slipping out of the covers faster than I could have imagined.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said those things." She began saying quickly as she hugged her sides, her cheeks flushed.

"It's alright, Bella."

"Alright? No, no it's not. I shouldn't have done that. I told you about-" I realized she was starting to have a panic attack when she covered her mouth, trying to hold back a sob that shook her whole body. "Oh god. I-I have to go."

Before I can even process what she said, she's grabbing her purse from the chest drawer and pulls on a sweater. Peter immediately jumps over the bed and walks over to her in a few short strides before she can make it for the door.

Grabbing her arm to stop her from running away he speaks, "Hey, hey! Wait, don't go Bella."

Turning around she has a look of pure desperation and it makes something in me ache inside.

"He'll be looking for me and Paul, if he finds out where Paul is and he _goes_ after him! What was I thinking? This was such a mistake!"

"No, it wasn't okay? We're going to help you and your brother get away from James. Nothing is going to happen but you have to trust me on that. So stay, please?"

All I can do is stay silent as I observe how incredibly small Bella was, standing in front of Peter. She looked so vulnerable and fragile, you wouldn't have even guessed she was harboring such burdens on her shoulders.

Shaking her head she starts breathing heavily and if she didn't calm down soon I feared she would start hyperventilating, "No, he's going to find out. He always finds out no matter what I do. There's no getting away from him, Peter! I-I...c-can't-"

Placing his hand on both sides of her cheeks, he makes her look at him, "Bella, sweetheart you need to breathe or you'll start hyperventilating. Just look at me and focus on breathing with me okay?"

He wipes away the tears that kept sliding down Bella's face with his thumbs and with difficulty she closes her eyes, leaning into his touch hesitantly before taking long deep breaths, Peter following her as he inhales and exhales. She grips onto his wrists and lets out a hushed sob that she failed to stifle.

"I'm sorry." I hear her whimper before Peter pulls her into his arms, sharing just how much he meant to keep his word in keeping her safe.

And I would make sure that fucking happened.

"It's gonna be okay, darlin'."

* * *

**A/N :**

What did we think about Peter and Jasper's reactions? Bella's been through so much enough as it is, let's hope it only gets better from here on out for her.

Thanks for reading! I have the next chapter ready for all of you who have been asking for more updates so keep an eye out for a second update this week!


	9. Chapter 8

**Song : **

**Up and Down - CLOVES**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Peter**

Running my fingers through Bella's long hair, I look down at her sleeping face as her head rests on the pillow. Her long lashes were still wet from the tears she had shed until exhaustion took over. Her lips were slightly parted, little sighs escaping as she breathed in and out.

After I managed to convince Bella to come back to the bed to rest, she slowly climbed on, but what I hadn't expected was for her to keep holding onto me. She didn't want to be alone, and it made something stir in my chest. I crawled onto the bed to sit next to her, making sure to cover her up to keep from getting cold. I was still trying to wrap my head around everything she told us. All the shit she had to put up with growing up and how she still manages to keep going.

The fucked up part is that she's had to do it all alone.

On the other hand, I had my fair share of bad blood too. Who was I to say anything? I might be more fucked up than anyone.

I continued running my hand through Bella's hair mindlessly, enjoying the way her silk strands felt against my fingers. Before I could lose myself in my own memories, I heard a noise coming from the hallway. Jasper had left Bella's room as soon as she fell asleep, and I wouldn't be surprised if he already sent our guys after James.

When Bella began stirring, she mumbled in her sleep, "I'm...sorry."

Hoping to soothe her nightmares away, I gently caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. While I loved having her this close to me, I couldn't bring myself to be happy with the current situation Bella was in. My eyes stayed focused on the bruise that marred her face, and a sinking feeling in my stomach gradually made me uncomfortable.

Deep wounds I hid away a long time ago made me ache and the more Bella relived her own pain, mine were only just splitting back open again. The only difference was the I got away when I was a child, I was saved by Carlisle when I didn't even know there was a possibility for another life outside of the one I had.

As if feeling my sinking emotions, Jasper entered the room, shaking me away from my thoughts. He was barely getting off the phone as he tucked it back into his suit jacket as soon as he walked through the door.

"I sent Emmett and Garett to look for him. They should bring him in tonight if he's not dead in some ditch already." He says, almost whispering as he leaned against the dresser with his arms crossed.

"Good," I said, my gaze fixed on Bella's peaceful sleeping face, "I want to be there when they take him to the warehouse."

Grinning, my closest friend pushes off the chest drawer and starts making his way out of Bella's room, "You sure seem rather eager but then again so am I. Hell, I'll even let you do the honors."

In all the years I've worked in such a dangerous profession filled with crime and unpredictability, I never once felt grateful for it, until now.

For once, I felt like thanking Carlisle for bringing me into his twisted world now that I won't have to feel guilty for killing a disgusting animal like James.

* * *

As much as I hated having to leave Bella, I still needed to work. And I could tell she wasn't waking up any time soon either as she slept like she's never done so before.

Slipping out of bed I make my way downstairs. Not wanting to leave Bella all alone in the house today, I decided to stay home while Jasper went to deal with some unfinished business in town. Sitting down at the table in the kitchen, I sorted through paperwork and went over some plans I was working on with Rosalie to open up another location.

I eventually look at the time and notice it's eleven o'clock. I went over to the coffee machine and started brewing a fresh pot before I heard light, slow footsteps in the hallway. I could almost smell the delicious scent of lavender and vanilla enter the room and mix in with the freshly ground coffee.

"Morning, darlin'. Want some coffee?" I asked, not turning around just yet as I can practically sense her hesitation, standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"...good morning. Sure, thanks." Bella's voice sounds slightly deeper, having just woken up from her sleep, no doubt. Looking over my shoulder, I couldn't help but admire just how beautiful she was.

She wore a burgundy turtleneck sweater with some black jeans that showed her curves in all the right places. Her long brown hair was cascading down her back and stopped just at her waist while her brown orbs stared shyly at me.

I knew I had to be careful with her, especially after she told us what James did to her. No woman or _anyone_ should have had such a horrendous first experience like that. If she let me, I would gladly show her how good she can feel.

_Okay, that's enough of that. _

I pour Bella a cup of coffee and slide it over to her on the island, where she took a seat on the stool.

"Thank you."

"How did you sleep?"

"...good. You have a really nice home."

"I'm glad you like it. My mother is the mastermind behind it, so we have her to thank for the decor. It's not nearly as nice as my mother's home of course, but it's something." I attempted to get her to relax with my lame lighthearted talk but it didn't work.

"Hmm." Was all she said, granting me a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Silence.

She didn't speak again, hell she wouldn't look at me either.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. Her eyes were focused on the black liquid that swirled in the mug while her hands held it tight. Having enough of the awkward silence, I decided to speak, but she beat me to it.

"Peter," noticing I started speaking at the same time she blushes and insists I talk first.

"Yes?" I urge her to speak her mind.

"About what I said this morning. I-I shouldn't have...it really wasn't-"

I held my hand when I realized what she was trying to do.

"Bella, if you're going to say that you shouldn't have told me what you've been going through or that it isn't as bad as it seems, I'm going to stop you right now. What happened with your father and what that..._man _did to you wasn't nothing." I said, crossing my arms and leaning against the counter. My tone probably came off a little too stern but I wanted to be clear about what I was trying to say.

She looks to the window by the table and for a moment I can see she's practically back in that apartment, remembering every messed up image she's witnessed. Her eyes were riddled with pain and ghosts of her father and James.

"You don't see me differently? Now that you know?" She barely whispers.

I walk around the island, bending down so that I was face to face with her, ignoring the way her eyes fluttered nervously to look at me.

"Why would I see you differently?"

"Because now that you know about me...about what _he_ did, maybe you'll see me as this damaged, broken thing."

Something inside of me aches to hear Bella's words. For all the hardships she's had to endure. I wanted to take her pain away, to reassure her.

Curling my fingers under her chin, I make her look up at me. Tears were gathering in her big brown eyes again.

"I could never see you that way, Bella. You're in a situation that was out of your control, but you still did your best to protect your brother. You endured more than you should have at your age."

"You don't think I'm messed up?" She asks me as if she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that I accepted her no matter how shit her life has been.

"No, I don't. If anything, I think you're stronger than you let on, which is rare, especially since you still managed to remain this calm, centered and innocent person that you are. Besides, everyone has their own set of burdens. Everyone is damaged in a way. There's no way around it. That's life."

"Thank you, Peter." She says quietly after she listened to me intently, as if a part of her didn't understand what I was saying or a part that wanted to believe me but couldn't just yet. Her hand was grabbing onto mine in a way that told me she needed to feel comfortable and reassured.

"Thank you for opening up to me," I said as I realize we've gradually gotten closer when she turned in the stool to face me. I was so close I could practically feel her breath fanning my face while her chest rises up and down. Not being able to resist the urge any longer, I dipped my head down and lightly brushed my lips over hers. A sensation rang through me at how slow and gentle I kissed her.

My body felt like it was set on fire, and it was over way too soon.

Not wanting to pressure her into anything, I leaned back to see her reaction. Her face fell slightly, looking down around her before she looked back up at me. Her eyes were filled with hesitation, but I knew she felt the same thing as me when her hand slowly slipped up my arm and held onto my shirt, giving it a slight tug.

I almost grinned at how innocent she was, but I stifled it as I took her face in my hands and pulled her to me. Only this time, I didn't kiss her as slowly.

Our second kiss was deep and urgent, it felt as if I needed her like I needed air to breathe. My lips melted into hers, and when she sighed into my mouth, I knew this was right. Bella was feeling the same thing I did without a doubt as her hands traveled up and circled around my shoulders, gripping onto my shirt and pulling me even closer to her. When her fingers ran through my hair, I let out a low moan into her mouth, loving the way she touches me even in the simplest way. I felt the tip of her tongue lick my upper lip slightly and it wasn't long before my tongue dipped into her mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, caressing each other until I could hear our heavy breaths in the air around us.

When we finally separated to breathe, we were both panting, but our arms were still around each other. My forehead rested against hers as her eyes traveled all over my face. I grinned when she blushed again. God she was beautiful.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." I admitted, my fingers running through her hair.

She was still breathing in and out as she leaned closer to me, "me too."

We both laughed at our mutual understanding of each other and part of me couldn't believe how ridiculously good it felt to have her in my arms.

We were about to go in for another kiss when the ringing from my phone erupted, the vibrations echoed against the table behind me.

"It's probably work." I said with annoyance that was surprising even to me.

"You should probably get it then. Could be important." The way she said it made her voice sound slightly disappointed but I smirked knowing she didn't want our intimate moment to end.

Placing a short kiss on her lips I walk back towards the table I swiftly grab my cellphone and answer.

"Cullen."

"We have a problem. How soon can you get to the office?" Jasper's voice sounded pissed.

I looked to Bella where she was finally taking a sip of her coffee. Sighing I knew it would be a while before I could have a chance to feel her lips against mine again. It was time to go back to reality.

_My fucking reality_.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delayed update but it's finally here after a lot of struggling with the chapter just erasing _again _followed by some writers block lol.

And I hope the little intimate scene between Peter and Bella was a nice hint of how the relationship between them is going to be like.

Bella's not the only one with a complicated past though. Looks like all three of them have something in common. We love angst and drama haha!

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave a review!


	10. Chapter 9

**Song**

**Kiss Me In The Dark - CLOVES**

* * *

**Bella**

I've been staying at Jasper and Peter's apartment for over a week now.

It was the most peaceful days I have ever been given the privilege to was no paranoia at night when I slept, no fist pounding at my door in the middle of the night with an intoxicated James waiting for me to open it, and there were no more beatings or verbal abuse. The more time I spent with Jasper and Peter, the more I grew to understand that they didn't want any of the things that James wanted. Jasper never yelled or even raised a hand at me but his presence was distracting and even more so whenever I could feel his intimidating eyes piercing through me. Peter never touched me in an inappropriate way until I initiated it and even if he did it was subtle, gentle caresses. His long fingers danced against my pale skin. On my shoulders, the back of my neck, even when he tucked my hair behind my ear. Whenever his hand lightly brushed mine in passing, it all felt _amazing. _

They were intoxicating to me, both of them and the more I got to know them, the more I started to realize just how different they were compared to the men I grew up around.

Jasper was like thunder, unpredictable yet precise. His clear blue eyes looked at me as if he could see my soul, he always knew how I was feeling as soon as he saw me and would barely let me say anything before he was asking me what was bothering me. I liked how cautious and tender he was with me. No matter how intimidating he was in the beginning, now I genuinely found his strong character to be unexpectedly safe. I felt safe with him, so much that I gradually felt myself drop my guard and let him see the most fragile side of myself.

And Peter...god, he was like _fire. _I couldn't believe someone as warm and reverent could exist like he did. He was kind to _me_ of all people and he didn't try to hide how much he cared for me. Although I do hesitate to call it that, my entire body practically screamed it out confidently.

My lips burned after the kiss we shared that day. I found myself thinking about it constantly, so much that I dreamed about Peter kissing me again only it felt so vivid and the way his hands roamed my body was so overwhelming that I woke up with an urge inside of me that I never felt before.

I knew I wanted him but it both thrilled and frightened me. I've never wanted to do anything with a man before after what James and his friends did...something I couldn't bring myself to mention to Jasper or Peter that morning. It was too much for me to relive.

We hadn't kissed again since that day though, Peter has been working a lot lately, being gone most of the day and getting home long after I already went to be. When I see him at work it's only from a distance before he disappears again into his office. But I couldn't ignore the desire I felt from just feeling his eyes on me whenever he did walk up to the window with a drink in his hand.

* * *

Tonight was especially turbulent.

The club was overflowing with college students and an array of bachelorette parties all night long. Tonya, one of the waitresses, called in earlier in the day which meant I had to look after two zones all night long.

A drunk college student spilled his cranberry vodka onto my shirt when he tried to get me to dance with him and Emmett had to call a cab for the kid before he would have to kick him out in a much more unpleasant way. When the night was over I went to the locker room to find some way to clean up the stain on my shirt and cursed at myself for not bringing another shirt as a back up for these very situations.

Looking down I sighed. The red juice spilled into my shirt and over my bra, staining the front of my white shirt entirely. The shirt clung to my chest from the sticky liquids on me which made me grimace at how I would have to wait to get home to be able to fully wash everything off of me. Just as I rounded the corner I stopped when I heard Jasper's voice echoing through the hallway. "I don't give a fuck." He said, his voice cold. "You think I'm going to let him screw us over with his threats?"

"B-boss...he's with the Italians," a man says, I could almost imagine him shrinking down into himself in fear, like a child being scolded by a teacher. I couldn't help but lean against the wall as I listened to the two men in their argument.

"Listen to me very closely, I don't give flying fuck if he belongs to the Italians or the Russians, hell he could belong to the U.S. government for all I care. Find out where he's keeping the products before I put you in the same room as him so we can see exactly where your loyalties lie."

Without another word said between them, I hear footsteps flying down the hallway, towards me and I looked around like an idiot to make it seem at least a little less obvious that I had eavesdropped on their whole conversation. When a scared man ran by, his eyes barely looked at me as he bolted out of the door that led to the dance floor.

"...You can come out little one." I hear Jasper say in a less cold tone and I knew he was talking to me.

I slowly shuffled away from the corner I glued myself to and saw Jasper standing a few feet away from the women's locker room. His hands were tucked into his pockets, his entire demeanor exuded dominance. He wore a night black suit, the top buttons on his shirt were popped open enough to see his pale skin making it hard to ignore his broad chest and pronounced collarbone.

_God, he was gorgeous._

I found myself blushing when he tilted his head to the side, as if to say, _I'm waiting_. Looking down at my feet, I make my way over to him until I'm close enough to smell his cologne over the vodka and cranberry juice on my shirt.

"Sorry, I needed a shirt. I mean, the juice on my shirt got spilled...I mean." God I was so stupid. Could I even speak English?

"I can see that. Quite a mess. Should probably go home and get that cleaned up." He said in an amused tone that told me he found my clumsiness entertaining. It made me feel a little better about what a mess I was that he could at least laugh about it. "I'm taking you home tonight, Peter still has to sort through some paperwork."

Nodding I turned to head into the locker room but stopped to look over my shoulder when I noticed Jasper just looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite read. It worried me, and when I gathered my things from my locker I couldn't help but go over Jasper's conversation with that man. Phrases of _Italians, Russians, and products _continuously swirled in my mind.

* * *

I haven't spent a whole lot of time with Jasper up until tonight, just the two of us, without Peter. When we got home Jasper asked me if I was hungry before deciding I would have dinner even if I argued that I wasn't. I _was_ but I felt guilty for depending on him and Peter for everything lately.

Giving up on arguing, I went upstairs and took a thorough shower until I didn't feel my fingers sticking to my the skin on my chest and stomach. My hair was wet, slightly dripping down my back when I made my way downstairs. I slipped a long t-shirt on that went past my thighs, my pajama shorts could be seen just slightly under it.

Upon entering the kitchen, my nose was filled with the sweet aroma of garlic and olive oil and my mouth watered. Jasper was in a plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, a contrasted version of the business man I knew in Eclipse, but he looked perfect cooking in his kitchen.

"Do you need help making anything?" I asked as I rounded the island to stand next to him, enjoying the delicious smells of the sauce he was making for the pasta that boiled in the pot.

"I think I've managed to do everything but you can get two glasses from the cabinet." I tried to ignore the way his eyes raked over my body quickly before putting his focus back to the food Jasper was cooking. I grabbed two glasses as Jasper told me to and placed them on the table and by the time I finished pouring myself water from the pitcher, Jasper was already plating up the pasta.

We had dinner in silence in the beginning. Peter normally knew exactly what and how to coax me into a conversation just like he knew how to do the same with Jasper. But thinking about how to talk to Jasper without awkward small talk was...difficult.

"So, Peter's been working on opening a restaurant with Rosalie?" I managed to squeeze out something and of course I had to mention Peter to give me some sense of courage. Jasper takes a sip of his whiskey before resting his elbows on the table, his cool blue eyes were now completely focused on me.

"That's right, he and Rosalie have been wanting to expand their horizons with the business."

"Is that why he's been working so much?"

"Yes," He answers flatly which almost made me cringe at how uninterested he was about talking business when he wasn't working. I should have known that would be the last thing Jasper wanted to talk about.

I focused back on my food until he speaks again in a teasing voice, "Why? Am I not as fun to be around when Peter's not here?"

My eyes widen at his comment and I immediately shake my head, "Not at all! No, I enjoy spending time with you too."

He chuckles, "Well I'm glad you don't find me too dull."

"That wouldn't be possible. You could never be dull, Jasper. I don't think that's you at all." I could feel my cheeks light on fire as I went on my rambling. Something I did a lot when I was nervous which seemed to be whenever I was near Jasper or Peter.

"Oh? Why do you think that, little one?"

I twirl the water in my glass absentmindedly, "I don't know? I guess you just seem...centered, focused on what you want. Maybe that's why you're as successful as you are in what you do. I think you see others for who they are before they see you. Not everyone is like you."

"Maybe I'm not the only one who's perceptive. Thank you for your kind words, Bella." He says before taking another drink.

I shake my head, "I'm not kind...just honest I guess."

"What makes you think you're not kind?" Jasper's voice was deeper now.

"I haven't _done_ anything that's been kind lately. I can't help my brother pay for his tuition as much as I should, I lost my grandmothers savings, and I'm taking advantage of you and Peter's kindness by staying here."

"Bella, look at me." I hadn't even realized I looked down at my hands on the table when I said all of that. Expressing my shame when his gaze was practically burning right through me again. It made me take a deep breath, my body grew tense. "Why do you regard yourself in such a belittling way?"

I shrug my shoulders before laughing awkwardly. When I felt my eyes stinging I decided I should go back to my room before I embarrassed myself more in front of Jasper.

"Thanks for dinner, it was delicious." I said while I washed my dishes. I could barely look him in the eyes as I turned around and leaned against the counter, "I should probably go to be, it's been a long night."

Jasper never stopped looking at me even as he stood up and walked up to me, making my heart pound in my chest. He trapped me between him and the counter behind me when he placed his hands on top the counter on either side of me. My breathing increased the more I looked at him, his body heat radiated off of him and onto me. I closed my eyes when Jasper's hand went towards my face. I got goosebumps as soon as I felt his fingertips caress my cheek, pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"What can I do to make you see yourself in a better light? If you don't accept how other's feel about you?"

"H-how do you feel...about me exactly?" This was dangerous and we both knew it but I couldn't push him away.

_I didn't want to._

His serious demeanor never left and the air around us felt thick as he spoke in a low tone, "Do you really not know by now, Bella? Or would you prefer if I showed you?"

And then his lips were on mine. I don't remember who initiated it first but neither one of us was going to deny what we felt any longer because we _both_ felt it. The tension, the longing in the air every time we were in a room together.

Rough and demanding, Jasper's lips consumed mine, his teeth tugged on my bottom lip and I moaned. While his tongue explored my mouth, my hands found his silk strands as they raked through his hair almost as roughly as the way he kissed me. There was something primitive in the way we continuously explored each others bodies. It was so different compared to how Peter kissed me, Jasper didn't take his time, he was a man that knew what he wanted and he knew what I needed too with the way his hands massages my hips and outer thighs.

"Jasper." I breathed out as his mouth found my neck and nipped at my skin with his teeth.

His hands circled behind me, lifting me up onto the counter swiftly, bringing himself in between my legs to be even closer that I ever thought was possible. I was practically clutching his shirt in my fists, I could feel his arousal for me as it pressed against my thighs and it made me tremble.

"Bella," He whispers in my ear. I moan in response when his hands trailed down my sides and slightly under the hem of my shirt.

I should have known it was a bad idea to continue when I started trembling. Not only because I was nervous but because of the past I've had with James. And then at the mere thought of his name, all of a sudden Jasper was gone and his gentle caresses against my skin turned to rough hands pulling and pressing against me. I could practically feel the bruises he had left on me in the past resurfacing and it made me feel sick.

"S-stop." I barely managed to get out in a gasp. When I could hear James' voice in the back of my head, it was too late to stop the memories.

_Grab her! _

_Fuck, stay still you bitch._

_She fucking bit me! _

_Isabella, you've been so rude to my friends here. I think you should make it up to them. _

I whimpered when I found myself back in that alley. James and his friends were surrounding me, yelling at me, laughing at my pleas and then their rough cold hands were yanking me back and forth. Each one taking their time...

"Stop! Stop, please stop!" I panted when my eyes snapped back open and suddenly I wasn't in the cold with animals anymore. I was in Jasper's kitchen, in the warm dimmed light the bulbs gave off.

"Bella..." My head whipped up to see Jasper standing by the island now, holding his hands out as if to calm an injured deer and he kneels down. I hadn't even realized I was in the corner of the kitchen, hugging my knees to my chest. I felt so small.

Realizing how crazy I must seem I begin panicking.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that!" I stand up with difficulty from my legs shaking so much.

"Hey, it's alright Bella. Stop, look at me and just breathe okay?" I flinched involuntarily when he tried to approach me.

My eyes were filled with tears, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, it was a mistake."

"Bella, you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"No...it's not you. I-I didn't hate it. I just can't r-right now. I'm sorry." As if he knew what I meant Jasper nods and slowly places his hand on my cheek.

"Don't apologize. You shouldn't do anything you don't want to. I'm still here either way. I'm not going anywhere remember?"

And that's how Jasper breaks down my walls. He doesn't pressure me, he doesn't get angry for rejecting him nor does he leave.

That night I broke down again in front of Jasper. My sobs filled the silent kitchen as he pulled me into his arms, my face buried in his chest. I don't know how many times I apologized to him just like I don't know how many times he told me it was okay. He guided me to the living room and we sat on the couch, his arms never let go of me and I curled into him even more until I calmed down, until I couldn't feel his hand running through my hair while the other ran up and down my back in soothing circles.

I fell asleep in Jasper's arms for the first time that night. Maybe it was in that moment when I felt utterly and completely accepted by Jasper that I started feeling _more_ than I ever thought I could for him.

* * *

**A/N : **

Thanks for reading! Leave a review, favorite and follow to let me know how you're liking this story!


	11. Chapter 10

**Song: Does It Ever Cross Your Mind - The Paper Kites**

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

**Jasper**

* * *

"Sto-p! P-please..." He chokes out after the third beating Emmett has given him today. Blood was spilling out from all sides of his face at this point and even I couldn't tell where it started or finished. Emmett steps away to grab a now pink rag that was on the chair and wiped his bloodied hands, deciding to give it a rest.

Taking a step away from the wall I was leaning against I walk over to the sorry excuse of a man and kneeled down to get a better look at him.

"You can make this real easy for yourself. You know that," I said simply. As if it was a fact. It actually was, all he needed to do was speak. I didn't take pleasure in torturing people, unlike my other associates who found causing other's pain a way to relieve their frustrations.

Some twisted guilty pleasure.

But business calls for these types of measures especially if it risks the lives of those around me.

"Ja...Jasper! Boss, you know I-I can't d-do that." He says weakly but with urgency, fearing another blow.

"Who are you protecting? Hm?" I grabbed the back of his hair and yanked his head back to look me directly in the eyes and I knew he could see just how careful he should be with his next answer.

"Were they worth betraying us? The family?"

"No! God no I would never! I was forced to give Darius up to the Volturi I swear on my children, Jasper! I would never betray you!" He started crying and I had to get away from the man we once considered family.

"I'm going to ask you one more time and if you're lying to me I'll personally put a bullet through your head." I said with my eyes closed, my hand slipping behind the back of my jacket and grabbing the 9mm pistol. When I turned around and looked the man in the eyes I could see his paralyzing fear radiating all over his body. "Why did you tell the Volturi we were searching for James Asher?"

"H-he's been working with the Volturi for many years now! Everyone knows about him and he's one of the most well known dealers in the city. I heard he backed out of a deal with them and he's been doing his own thing for some time now. Last week he went missing and the Volturi put a bounty on his head. Who ever finds him and turns him in will get a generous amount of money. I looked into it and one fo the Sons...they ran into me and Darius...I had to tell them what James meant to you after they killed Darius! That they weren't the only families interested in dealing with him. They would get my family too otherwise Jasper! You have to understand!"

"I understand. Perfectly well. Don't worry you'll see your family again but you better forget about the one you were born into, Alec, or next time the Sons of the Volturi will be the last of your worries." I said, turning around and nodding to Emmett before leaving. Sounds of sobbing and loud thuds resounded behind me as the heavy metal door slammed shut.

* * *

We were sold out to the Volturi.

Fuck. All because James fucking Asher had to go and backstab them. Now the Volturi must think we're the new business partners he's been working with.

I paced in the office uneasily as I contemplated getting into contact with the Italian family and resolving the situation we somehow got dragged into. Not only that but James Asher was nowhere to be found, as if he was sucked into some black hole the moment Bella told us about his relationship to her. The more time passed, the more I grew anxious that he would come back and find her if I let my guard down or let her go somewhere alone without me or Peter to protect her.

Which is why I've been insisting so much to drive her wherever she needed to go and if not that then I would have Emmett or Garrett escort her, without her knowing it. I didn't want to freak Bella out unless I knew for sure that she was in danger but given the life I know and the type of blood James runs with, I wouldn't put it past him to stay away for too long. One thing I've learned the hard way was to never second guess my instincts.

Over the past month, Bella has become an enormous part of mine and Peter's lives. She's slowly started settling into our apartment and stopped asking permission for every little thing which made me glad that she started trusting in us enough to confide in us about the difficult childhood she's had. The more I got to know the girl, the more I realized how intelligent she was. She's composed and thinks rationally before acting, with anything. The way she has taken over as a paternal figure to raise her brother with the absence of both parents, is astonishing. I wouldn't be surprised if she could do anything Bella put her mind to do.

This woman is just as strong as Rosalie and our mother, if not even more so. My siblings didn't have easy upbringings either but we were all thankfully taken away from our misfortunes at young ages. I was much younger than Bella was when she lost her father, when Carlisle took me in. Seeing how much Bella still suffers from her childhood, losing her father and dealing with James to protect her brother, truly makes me admire every single part of her.

When I woke up this morning, I could hear Bella and Peter in the kitchen, having breakfast followed by lighthearted conversations. I found myself smiling when I heard Bella's airy laugh reach my ears as I walked down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, they hadn't seen me yet and it gave me time to see the way Peter had Bella trapped between the counter and himself, she squirms against him as he places a kiss on her cheek and making her giggle.

Not wanting to interrupt their flirting, I reached for my mug across the marble counter and poured the freshly brewed coffee from the hourglass shaped coffeemaker. At the sound of the piping hot liquid pouring into the mug, Bella's eyes open, finding me with shocked brown orbs.

"Morning." I said before taking a sip of the coffee, sharing a smirk with both of them and earning an eye-roll from Peter for interrupting their fun.

"G-good morning." Bella says quickly, looking down to cause her hair to fall down the sides of her face to keep me from seeing the bright pink tint on her cheeks. She immediately steps away from Peter's reach then. My eyes stayed on her small frame as she walked over to the table and sat down to gather the empty plates.

"You sure took your time getting home last night. That's not like you at all, Jazz" Peter remarked, hoping to take some of the awkward tension Bella was feeling away which I gladly obliged.

"Got caught up with work. Why? Did you miss my absence?" I asked in all seriousness, knowing my brother would find it irritating.

"Oh yeah, you know I can't sleep without you in the house." He responded sarcastically before winking at Bella and bringing another smile from her as she walked by to wash the dishes.

"Well you're going to be having insomnia soon then because I'm going out of town." I said.

"W-where are you going?" Bella asked me with a look of concern in her big brown eyes. A part of me felt relieved to see she seemed bothered by the fact that I was leaving. Would she miss me?

"Our business partners want to meet to discuss some_ newly developed_ negotiations. I'll be going to New York for the weekend and then I'll be back."

"Oh, are you both going? Should I look for a place to stay then?"

"What? No, stay here."

"That's not necessary."

Peter and I exchange glances as we both jumped at Bella's question. When we heard an airy laugh coming from her we turned out attention back to her. Bella was smiling, not just the polite one she shared with us at the start of our unexpected "friendship" but a genuine, humbled smile that reached her eyes. I've come to know by now that those smiles were rare from Bella, when her pure and wavering happiness reached her warm eyes. It made something in my chest ignite, as if I had been out in the cold for a long time and finally reached my home. It was strange but...I didn't hate it. I didn't hate how I felt towards Bella at all, how open I was to admitting how I felt about her. Whatever it was that I felt for her, it was like no other feeling I've experienced for a woman.

"Okay, I was just asking. Calm down." She turned the dishwasher on before turning back around. There was another look in her eyes now though, hesitation perhaps.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Well...the thing is, I've been staying with you guys for a month now and I feel guilty just being under your roof without doing anything in return."

"You don't need to do anything in return, that's not why we asked you to stay in our home, Bella." Peter said, sitting next to me on a stool.

When Bella's eyes looked from Peter to me, I knew she needed more than reassurance. She needed our support.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked her.

"I'm working more at Eclipse and I've been earning more money lately without James around. I doubt I can even afford to pay even half of the rent for this place but maybe I can contribute something?"

Before Peter could object I answered her question, "How about this. We can take turns buying the groceries and if you really feel the need to contribute then you can clean, cook, whatever you want. Just don't worry yourself over that. Besides you're trying to help Paul with his tuition right? Focus on that for now until things settle down. We're in no rush to have you repay us."

"But...I _should_ repay you. I've never relied on others for things like this, it's weird for me and I hate feeling useless."

Peter reaches his hand across the island and gives hers a reassuring tug, earning her tender, gentle eyes to meet his finally after keeping her head down this entire time. "Isabella, you're not useless. If it'll help you feel better, we can go today to get some groceries and if you need anything for your room too. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable being here but please rely on us when you need to."

I knew Bella was blushing now, her eyes conveying an emotion I saw whenever she felt vulnerable. The glisten in her dark mahogany irises were proof of that raw sadness she always carried but she smiled back at Peter, "Okay, I'll t-try."

While the two started discussing more light hearted topics, my eyes stayed trained on Peter. He smiled more lately, his laugh could be heard from my office at times and I knew he was with Bella in the living room watching a comedy. Sometimes the tv wasn't even on and I would find the two playing chess, with Bella showing him just how easily she could beat him at a game that he's played for years with our father. It seemed that whenever they were together, the air around their tragic pasts disappeared and were replaced by something much more...pure. Just like Bella.

That was a part of my brother that I admired, envied even. Peter always seemed to bring out the best in others with his humor, his welcoming attitude even when he had the most burdens weighing down on his shoulders. The complete opposite of me - no, I was the selfish one. The cruel boss that killed those that betrayed me without hesitation.

It made me wonder how someone like Peter could be in the mob. He was none of those things. It was in times like these where Peter allowed me to see his most vulnerable side, that I let myself imagine what his life, our lives - could have been different were we not dragged into our world of crime. I could picture Rosalie and Emmett already married, successful business owners still helping others in need. With more children running around than they could handle. My mother having the child she lost long before we came along and my father being the typical, laid back dad that we can only imagine is a normal trait in completely ordinary families. Peter would be studying law or medicine, something that could be useful to others, possibly with someone who shared his same level of warmth.

And me...well, when I think about how my life could have been different - I just blank. I don't know what I would do without the family business ruling my every decision. With the responsibility in keeping everyone I held dear to me safe dictating how I deal with our enemies, like the Volturi. The worst part is I think I would have ended up in the exact same position I'm in now, even if I had a normal life. The one thing I couldn't explain was why

"Hey," my thoughts are interrupted by Bella's voice. When I look up I see she's leaning close to my face, her head tilted to the side to get a good look at me, "you've been quiet for a while, what are you thinking about?" Peter had excused himself when his cellphone rang. Before he left, his demeanor hardened and I knew it was one of our men.

I focused only on Bella though. I'd be leaving for sometime and I wanted to spend time with her as much as I could, I knew I would miss her absence and I didn't know if I should be pissed or welcome the affect she had on me. I gave her a smile at the concern she felt for me. My hand reaches up and cups her cheek, the warmth of her skin sinking into the palm of my hand and causing me to feel a wave of ease. I loved how comfortable she's gotten with me after that night we spent together, when she cried and cried until she couldn't anymore and I held her in my arms even after they fell numb.

_Oh, that's what it is. _

_It's her._

My thumb caresses her cheek and down to her plump lips, parting them slightly. Not being able to resist her and making sure she was okay with it when she moves her head forward, I place a slow, soft kiss on her lips for a brief minute until I head Peter walking down the hallway, on the phone with someone. Before looking back up at her I give her one last peck on her lips and admit, "Just...small things here and there."

* * *

**A/N : **

**Thanks for reading! Wow it's been a crazy past couple of months hasn't it? I know I've been absent for a while and believe me I'm sorry about that! I never stopped writing though so I will be posting more, especially now that I have time during my social distancing. **

**What did we think about Jasper's side of things. Out of all the characters, I think Jasper is the hardest for me to decipher sometimes. He's not a man of many words but he's getting there haha. I had fun writing this chapter!**

**Please follow, favorite or leave a review! **

**Stay safe and healthy guys xox**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : some scenes may be triggering to readers.**

**Heads up, lemons are finally coming up. ****Prepare yourselves lol**

* * *

**Song :**

**Terrible Thing - AG**

**12:34 AM - Omar Apollo, Maxwell Young, Billy Lemos**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Peter**

* * *

Jasper's been stuck in New York for a week now. The Russians were dragging negotiations for longer than either of us had expected. I knew Jasper was growing impatient and if I didn't know any better, I'd guess that the Russians were in some understanding with the Volturi, or something relating close to that.

I've been spending less time at home now which meant spending less time with Bella. I couldn't make sure she was okay or not feeling lonely being in an empty house that wasn't hers. Some nights I have to go to the warehouse and take care of any inconveniences, I call them that because I've been calling them that ever since the first time I had to prove my loyalty to the Cullen family. Just as Jasper had to do a few years before me.

Just for my own peace of mind I occasionally send Bella a text when I know she's not working at Eclipse. We've come to an agreement after she insisted to not be  
"escorted" by me, as she calls it, that she would at least send me a message when she gets home so I know she's safe. This wouldn't be such an issue if I could just get my hands on James Asher. The fucker's been hiding all this time, even the Volturi couldn't find him. As recommended by Rosalie, I've been looking into hiring a few more guys to watch over our mother and now, Bella. We couldn't get lazy now, especially not now of all times.

I did manage to find one of James' dealers however, it's just some drugged up kid that had been shooting in one of the bathroom stalls. A stupid kid wasting his life away, the main cause of it being none other than James Asher. Which is exactly why I'm going to put that piece of shit away. Either we're turning him in to the Volturi to kill him like the dog that he is or he's going to prison so that he can learn how it truly feels to be mistreated and threatened by other men.

I'd be happy with either if it meant Bella's freedom.

When I get home, I drop my car keys on the table in the hallway and immediately hear Bella's voice in the living room.

"No I understand that. Just give me a few more days and I'll have the full month's rent to you by Monday...well then I can pay half tomorrow-" I furrowed my brows at the sound of her voice in distress as she tried to negotiate with whoever was on the phone with her. She hasn't noticed me yet as she has her back to me, standing in front of the ceiling to wall window that looks down on the backyard. Who was she talking to? James? No, she didn't look nearly as frightened or on guard now compared to when I first witnessed her fear for the man.

My eyes trailed up and down Bella's body, taking in what she was wearing. She was still in her work uniform. I could see her silk pale skin from the off the shoulder top she wore and the tight black skirt that left little to the imagination took up most of my attention. She wasn't wearing any heels with the black tights she had on and her left foot was balancing on top of her right. She must be tired from being at work all day.

"Please, I can't lose my apartment. It's been hard getting the money, you can understand that can't you?" She asks in a defeated voice before turning around and her eyes finally land on me. At first she looks surprised and then embarrassed before switching the cellphone to her other hand nervously. I walked into the living room now, going around the sofa to get to where she was standing. I didn't like seeing her troubled, I hated seeing her take on so much only to receive so little in return.

"Ok, ok...I understand." She shrugs her shoulders as her head hangs down before hanging up the phone.

My hand lifts up, curling my fingers under her chin to get her to look up at me. When I saw the sadness in Bella's eyes I gave a barely noticeable sigh. Something in me ached to see her like this.

I feel my skin light up when she leans into me, allowing me to pull her into my arms. Her hands rest on my chest as I spoke, "Who was that?"

"The landlord, he gave me an eviction notice today. I have until next week to gather everything," she breathed out and I can hear the desperation shake in her chest, "god, how could I let this happen?"

I pulled back to look her in the eyes, "Bella, it's not your fault. Look, we'll figure out a way to fix this okay?"

"I just don't know what else to do, Peter. I've tried, god, I've tried so hard to keep it together. I just don't think I can do this anymore."

Fear trickled into my mind, an unwanted memory flooded my mind and I quickly tried to extinguish it but some still got through.

_Let's just go, Pete. You and me, okay? They won't find us in time. It's okay..._

_It's okay, just do it...it'll all be over soon._

"Stop." I barely recognized my rough voice as I spoke up. I couldn't tell if I was still speaking to Bella or if I was trying to shut the voice up. _His_ voice.

Just barely coming out of the memory, it takes me a minute to realize how my tone might have come out when Bella gave me a hesitant glance, maybe even worried her.

My eyes focused on Bella's innocent beautiful eyes to keep me grounded. I led her to the sofa and sat her down, facing her completely. "I'm going to help you Bella. Okay? You're not alone anymore and you _can_ do this because you're stronger than you know.

I push a loose strand that fell from her ponytail,"But someday you will, darlin'."

She shakes her head while wiping a stray tear that rolled down her cheek, "I don't know how you can be so kind to me. You and Jasper put up with me so much, I can't even...express how grateful I am."

"Well that's because you look super fucking hot in that skirt of yours, that's why." I joked, earning a grin from her.

Finally, she showed me her smile.

"There she is," I placed a kiss on her temple. She giggled before playfully pushing on my chest. All I wanted was to hear her, see her be happy. If I could just do that, then maybe the memories of those god forsaken years will disappear completely into the darkness I kept inside.

"I'm being serious, Peter." Bella says with a much more relaxed demeanor. I can't her hand as she attempted to slap my shoulder, trapping it in mine and pulling her closer to me. I loved seeing her blush whenever I do things she doesn't expect.

"So am I, Bella!"

We share a laugh together for a moment, forgetting our worries and burdens in the safe place we created for each other since meeting. We settled into each other's arms, I mindlessly ran my fingers through her long hair while she told me about her day. Her sweet scent of lavender and vanilla soothed me till the bad memories were just that - memories.

In the past.

* * *

The night continued that way and it was honestly everything I never knew I needed to take my mind off of work. Bella went to take a shower while I changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, by the time I finished I got a phone call from Jasper.

"Hey, what's up?"

"They're screwing with us." He says, exasperated.

"What do you mean? In what way?" I asked as I walked down the stairs, Bella's bedroom door was closed and I imagined she was just getting out of the shower now. I closed my eyes when an image of Bella wrapped in a towel, her skin glistening from the water droplets that stuck to her arms and chest. I wanted her more and more that even imagining it did little to stave the cravings I had to taste her. I wanted her to ride me, to feel her tongue against my neck, for my hands to massage her breasts until she was writhing underneath me. Begging for me to keep going.

"They're backing out of the agreement because I wouldn't give them 20% of the profits made on Eclipse and New Moon. The fuckers really think they can manipulate me into doing their bidding in exchange for their cooperation in case shit hits the fan with the Volturi. They're just wasting my time, I'll leave tonight."

"No, stay there and figure out how we can negotiate. You don't want to give them profits? Then don't, you're not the boss of the Cullen family for nothing, Jasper. If it'll help tell them about the shit storm Asher dragged us into, make them see that if the Volturi will start a war with us over some little shit like him, then they'll turn on the Russians too."

I knew I was right which is exactly why my brother was calling me. He may be the boss but so am I, especially when it comes to dealing with bullshit like this. We're too smart to get our chains yanked. Jasper sighs before agreeing with me, telling me he would give it another shot.

"I'll stay and figure this mess out but if I didn't know any better I would think you're just trying to keep Bella all to yourself."

I chuckled at his _nearly_ accurate guess, "Oh yeah? Well she is irresistible in her lingerie right now I have to admit."

For a second I thought I got him fooled before he called me out, "Good try, Bella wouldn't show _you _her lingerie."

"What makes you say that! I'd like to think that out of the two of us, she'd pick me."

"Would I now?" I paused as I heard an amused voice trickle behind me. I could hear Jasper chuckling on the other line and I took every bit of restraint to not tell his bitch ass to shut up. Bella stood at the bottom of the stairs, her arms crossed with the short blue silk robe hugging her body. I'm screwed in more ways than one tonight.

"Good luck with that buddy." Jasper said before hanging up, his laughing getting louder before cutting off.

I slowly lowered my phone and held it in my hand, feeling like a child who's about to get scolded by their parent.

"T-that was...not what you think."

"What is it that I'm thinking?" Bella asks me as she makes her way over to me. I couldn't help watch the way her hips swayed side to side in the short robe. I could feel myself gradually getting harder the closer she got to me. Her eyes were consuming every bit of me, taunting me with her amusement. She walks around me, barely able to hide the grin on her lips as she goes into the kitchen. I follow her, watching her get a glass of water before turning around and walking back towards the hallway. As she passes me she places her hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "I didn't know you wanted to see me in lingerie. I'll have to keep that in mind."

Christ, I'm definitely not going to take it easy tonight now. This was yet another thing I fucking loved about Bella. She's so centered, innocent and then she was this totally different woman, confident and throwing me into the deep end. My hand grabbed hers gently before she could walk back up the stairs and I brought her close to my chest, both of our breathing were heavy as our chests rose and fell quickly. We were both feeling this but neither acted on it, we just stood there taking in each other's presence. Bella's eyes look at every inch of my face, her hands slowly rubbing my arms while I closed my eyes to control the urge to fuck her right here on this staircase.

"You're going to be the end of me, darlin'." I whisper in her ear incredulously.

She giggles, "I think you'll be mine too."

I placed an open mouthed kiss on her plump lips, making her moan when I sucked on her bottom lip generously. Her hands dig into my hair, setting down the glass of water on the railing to keep it from shattering on the floor. I can't resist anymore and I place my hands on her ass, massaging it before picking her up. Her sweet, warm entrance was flush against my cock, causing both of us to moan at the impact.

_We need to stop. I have to stop...but fuck it feels so good._

I make my way up the stairs without parting lips with her to look at where I was stepping. When she moved down to my neck, sucking on my skin I hissed, "Fuck baby, you're driving me crazy."

When we make it to the top of the stairs I push her against the wall, slowly grinding my hips against her. When she moans loudly I can tell I hit her clit with my erection and I nearly feel myself come from just her sensual voice.

"Ah, Peter," She moans again before pulling on my hair, a pleasurable kind of pain at the base of my scalp. I loved it when she did that. I grind up against her a few more times until she's breathless and I'm about to lose it completely I have to force myself to stop. I ease up and slow down, sliding her back down against the wall and gently placing her feet back down on the hardwood floor. I kiss her forehead, cupping her face in my hands.

"I want you so bad but I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready to do."

Self doubt floods her eyes and I feel like I already screwed up, "You don't want to...?"

"Of course I want to! Bella, look at me I'm dying here." I get her to laugh when I gestured to the "issue" I had down stairs now because of what we did. Because of what she does to me. I push a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I just want you to feel completely ready before we do anything."

She nods in understanding, going on her tip toes to reach me and kissing me one last time, "Thank you for understanding what I need. Good night, Peter."

"Good night, beautiful girl." I make my way to my bedroom door and see her slip into her room before giving me an endearing look.

I went into my room only to toss and turn in my bed. I was anxious now, I wanted her so fucking bad and I couldn't have her, not without risking ruining anything between us. Jasper told me what happened between them in the kitchen, how she reacted when he went too fast. It killed him on the inside to see that he had stirred bad memories in Bella and he wouldn't be trying anything like that again until she was ready. I needed to respect that too.

I thought I had been laying in my bed for only a few minutes but when I grabbed my phone from the nightstand I saw it was around twelve in the morning.

I rolled my eyes before sitting up, resting my arms on my knees I gave up, "...fuck it." I pushed the bed sheets aside and stood up, opening my door only to run straight into Bella. She was hugging herself , looking up at me with frightened eyes but there was something else. "Bella, are you-" I didn't get the chance to as her when she jumped up, wrapped her arms behind my neck and pulling me into an urgent kiss. I groaned, taking a moment to process what was going on before realizing this was actually happening. Letting my instincts take over I gave up trying to listen to reason. I picked her up and kicked my door, ignoring the way it slammed shut as I laid Bella down on my bed.

_I'm definitely screwed. _

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh Man, i****t's happeningggg lol **

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and favorite or follow if you liked this chapter! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : lemons ahead, watch out.**

* * *

**Song: Wonderwall - Ryan Adams**

* * *

**Chapter ****Twelve**

**Bella**

* * *

Peter slammed his bedroom door shut as he carried me further inside. He gently yet quickly led me to the large bed in the middle of his room. His lips never leave mine as he guides me into the dark room, the only light in the room left is the moonlight outside that spilled in from the ceiling to floor window.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this." Peter whispers just before he he pushes me onto the bed, my body slightly bouncing against the soft covers. He seemed to know exactly where to go, as if he knew my body like I found myself gradually learning his. Pete's mouth explored mine with his tongue. I loved what he did whenever he kissed me. I was already so unbelievably wet and he hadn't even touched me that much.

When I felt his hard member press against my thigh I couldn't help but grow curious at how I could make Peter be as restless and I was. I lift my leg up slowly, pushing up against his member, immediately eliciting a deep groan from him. I breathed heavily when he stopped kissing me to rest his forehead against mine. His grey eyes were looking at me with an intense _hunger _now.

It made my insides quiver. I never took my eyes off of him as I continued moving my leg, giving him the pleasure he needed. His hips started grinding against my thigh, his large protective hands clamping down on my knees.

"Wait," he hissed, "not yet. I want to do something first." Before continuing he looks up at me, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Peter," I whispered for him but I didn't exactly know what I needed from him. I was glad that he did when his hands massaged my arms, to my ribs and stomach until reaching the hem of my night gown just above my underwear. My eyes flickered closed for a moment. I wanted this, I knew that. I had no doubt about it but...

"I'm...scared. But I want to do this." I said, keeping my eyes closed in hopes that I won't see the annoyed expression on Peter's face for giving him mixed signals. Memories still stirred inside of me with James and those men. Those _animals_. But I didn't want them to win - I wouldn't let them win over me anymore. Feeling Peter's hand gently caress my cheek I hold onto him and open my eyes, seeing the same tender look on his eyes that I slowly seem to start loving now. I sit up and lean as close to him as I can, so close I can smell his intoxicating scent, I hold his face in my hands and try my best to convey to him just how much I needed this, "I want _you_, Peter."

He takes into consideration what I say and slowly removes my hands from his face, giving me a kiss that was so slow and sweet that it sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm going to touch you now." His intense gaze and words makes me nervous but I wasn't afraid, not in the slightest. Then his long fingers trail down my gown, his knuckles brushing against my nipples, turning them into hardened pebbles. I couldn't stop looking at the way Peter moved so elegantly, so perfectly as he eased me back down onto the bed before he palmed my breasts with his hands over the thin material of my nightgown. I bite my bottom lip to keep from moaning again but I didn't succeed which only seemed to amuse him.

When his teeth grazed my right nipple my mouth gaped open but no sound came out until his fingers pinched my left, never neglecting me for a second. It felt so incredibly good I thought it was too much but I was wrong. Not long after teasing me, I felt Peter move even farther down which alarmed me. I tried sitting up when he pushed my knees apart until he soothed me with words of affirmation, "If you want to stop, you let me know. You're in control, Bella."

I leaned back down and tried my best to not pant in anticipation and fear as he pushed my gown up. I squirmed under him as I felt his hot breath right over my core. He leaned back on his heels, pulling my black panties down my legs, lifting one leg to kiss my calf, then my inner leg and down to my thighs. When his fingers run up my slit, he cursed, "Fuck you're so wet." I moaned, wanting his touch even more or I was going insane with his teasing. Then without warning, he slides his tongue through my folds, trying to learn as much as possible about my body every time he repeats the motion. I shudder underneath him, trembling against the tip of his tongue.

When he finally licks my clit, I tried moving away from him before I came completely undone but he squeezed my thighs and pressed me even closer to his mouth. Peter's eyes look up at me and his voice is deep when he speaks, "Don't push me away. Let me make you feel good."

"Peter." I had to hold onto him, finding his hair with my fingers, caressing and tugging at him. This seemed to urge him on as he groans again, the vibrations sending sparks through me. His tongue doesn't slow down as it continuously flicks over my swollen bud until my legs start trembling. When I relax back into his touch, Peter's hands massage my thighs as if he were grateful. I felt incredibly safe and in control because of his willingness to let me feel what I need to. That he's willing to pleasure me first before he gets anything out of it. It was unlike any of the other men I've encountered.

I loved how much I could trust this man. My body jolted in surprise and my hands held his shoulders for support as soon as he lightly bit down on my clit. Everything he did was unexpected and it made me get even wetter for him.

I said his name so many times tonight yet there were so many meanings behind each one.

_Stop._

_Keep going._

_I need you._

_This feels strange but..._

_Good._

_Please don't stop._

"Wait," I gasped, slightly pulling on his hair to stop him from continuing as soon as he started licking me faster. "I want...I..."

He climbed back up and caressed my cheek, "Do you want to stop? Is this too much?"

I could see him spiraling with thoughts of regret and worry but I didn't want him to so I forced myself to say what I wanted. What I needed from him.

"I want you. All of you, right now. Just that won't be enough." Won't be enough to feel you, to show you how you make me feel. I can see him visibly swallow. Was he nervous? I kiss his neck, running my hands down his broad chest and down to his sweatpants. My hand palms his rock hard member, immediately making him buckled into me. I decided to take a chance and pushed him back, making him sit as I straddled him. I panted out the words as I said, "I want you to make love to me, Peter."

His eyes never left mine as his arms wrapped around my back, holding me tightly as two of Peter's fingers pushed into me, gently going in and out, working me until I was an overwhelmed mess. My legs trembled when I was about to come, my back arching into his torturous touch until he pulled his fingers out. My eyes were closed, our foreheads touching even when he pulled a condom out from the drawer, he never left me. Peter wanted me to feel safe, so much that I thought he was scared to leave my side. I was grateful for it. I watched him with heavy eyes when he pulls himself free from his pants to roll the condom onto his member. Peter looks at me one last time to make sure I was alright before I kissed him so hard I felt him sway against me.

"It might hurt."

"That's okay."

Those were the only words we needed to say to each other.

I got up onto my knees, positioning myself above him and slowly eased down, my walls clamping around his cock. We both groaned into each other's mouths, loudly at the overwhelming feeling of having our bodies becoming one. For a moment, we looked into each other's eyes as if this were just a dream. My hands held Peter's face while his arms held me to his chest, then ever so slowly, I started moving. Having him look at me with such a need, an incredible amount of love he showed only to me, almost made me come right then.

"God, you're so beautiful."

"Peter..." I felt tears flood my eyes as we rocked even faster.

"Come with me, Bella." He groans when I bite down on his neck.

Peter's mouth licked and sucked and bit at my breasts the faster we got. I desperately clung to him until a warmth coiled in my stomach. I heard myself moan out all sorts of incoherent words and when I came I threw my head back. My eyes were shut so tightly that when I opened them, I saw an array of stars shining above me. The light from the pale moon made me feel so exposed yet free, as if I were seeing how beautiful it could truly be to be completely exposed under the night sky. When a shooting star disappeared behind the darkness of the trees, I felt a single tear slide down the side of my face.

"Bella?" Peter's concern brought me down from the high I was on, laying me down but not yet pulling out of me. It felt good feeling him move inside me that I tried my best to not moan again and start something I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

I smiled, "No, I just...I've never felt anything like this before. No one's ever made me feel like this before. It's just a little overwhelming. I'm sorry."

Peter gave me a relieved sigh, kissing the inside of my wrist. He laid down next to me, pulling me into his arms, "I feel the exact same way, darlin'."

I held onto Peter until we both fell asleep in each other's arms. Our warmth seeping through our clothes and into our skin, making us one. That was the first night a man ever made me orgasm and the first time I didn't hate being so intimate with someone. The first time I didn't hear or think about James nor did I dream of him that night.

It was just me and Peter.

The only thing I never thought I needed to feel utterly..._safe and loved._

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well that got intense, huh? **

**How do you think Jasper will react? What do you guys think about Peter and Bella's relationship so far?**


	14. Chapter13

**Disclaimer : Mentions of ****sexual** **abuse and assault. Please read with caution.**

**Some lemons ahead too**

* * *

**Song : so sad so sexy - Lykke Li**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Bella**

Opening my eyes slowly I roll over as a warm ray from the sun peeked through the curtains. Expecting I would have enough space to do so on such a large bed all to myself I frown when I feel something blocking me.

When my hand feels a strong arm under my fingertips my eyes fly open.

"Good morning, darlin'," a gentle voice laced with a thickness from just having woken up I focus my gaze on a naked chest in front of me. My arm over his chiseled abs and one leg tucked between his.

In my embarrassment I quickly sit up just as his hand travelled up my arm and shoulder, leaving goosebumps in his fingers' wake. He chuckles as he sits up and wraps his arms around my waist, "did I embarrass you just now?"

"N-no...I was just surprised is all. I'm not used to sleeping in a bed with someone...else." I lied. Has he not looked at himself properly? Anyone in their right mind would be embarrassed to find a half naked man as gorgeous as him laying next to them.

His knuckles traced the skin of my waist and up to the outer sides of my breasts, kneading them slowly causing me to breathe out loud and a heat to pool between my legs.

It's been this way ever since that first night we slept together two nights ago, Peter and me, and it's been nothing short of intoxicating.

His subtle touch started becoming more daring, slowly learning ways to tease me and make me let out surprised noises that were foreign even to me. The morning after was the same but unlike the first night I had sex with Peter, under the morning sun everything was intensified.

Seeing his shadow over me as he took me from behind slowly and then fast yet thorough, making sure I was comfortable and satisfied.

This morning seemed to be no different for Peter as his hands slowly made their way down my tank top and his fingers played with the elastic band of my shorts. "P-Peter...we should...get ready," I tried to protest but my body reacted instantly to his body. My panties instantly getting wet.

I bit my lip, leaning my head back on his chest allowing him to place thorough kisses on my neck. My hand reached up to his hair at the same time his hand dipped into my shorts, his fingers rubbing up from my enterance and up to my clit until I was breathless.

"Hmm? Do you really want me to stop?" He asked me so casually but I didn't have to turn around to be able to see the shit eating grin on his lips. Instead I felt it as he smiled into the crook of my neck.

Feeling a twinge of annoyance at how easily he could make me a speechless mess, I leaned away from his reach. Turning around it was my turn to see his perturbed expression as he frowns.

"No but it sure looks like you need some help with_ that_," I licked my lips at the sight of his already hard member in his sweatpants.

I sauntered over to him like a cat and palmed him in my hand over his pants, making him hiss in satisfaction. Just as he threw his head back to enjoy the pleasure I wanted to give him, his cellphone rings.

"You should answer it," I whispered into his ear, not letting up on the obvious torture I was causing him, "It could be important."

Letting out an annoyed groan, his hand slams down on the nightstand to grab his phone. I rested against his chest while my hand stayed palming his member just as he answered the phone. My other hand caressing his hair with a strange affection I didn't know I was so willing to show him.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him for a second. Just like he couldn't keep his hands off me, I couldn't either.

It was easy.

Like breathing.

"Yes?" He snapped, his voice sounding completely composed though annoyed.

Peter seemed to be processing whatever was being said to him over the phone but his dick pulses against me.

Not being able to keep my curiosity at bay, my fingers dip into the waist band and wrapped around his member pumping him up and down at an extremely long, slow pace. His posture grew stiff, "Well...tell them we can't do that."

As much as he tried to not show that he was enjoying it, when my thumb ran over the head, his hips jerked towards me, "O-okay...uh huh. God," he breathed out the second I pumped him faster. Sucking at the sensitive part behind his ear simultaneously.

"Yeah, Emmett just do whatever needs to be done. I'll...call you later."

Without waiting another moment longer to hear if Emmett even said goodbye, Peter hangs up and chucks his phone somewhere in the room.

I didn't have time to look because he pushed me down, his grey eyes looking down at me like I was in trouble. I gave him a sheepish grin in return, feeling like a child who's done something wrong. But it felt so good.

"You are naughtier than I thought, Ms. Swan."

"That's what you get for teasing me, Mr. Cullen." I giggled against his lips as they crashed onto mine.

By the time we got out of bed it wasn't morning anymore and I had less than two hours to get ready and head off to work.

* * *

Jasper's coming back tonight and I could not be more nervous...and excited to see him again.

Why would I be nervous to begin with?

I slept with Peter.

_It's obvious! _

_How could you be so stupid?_

The reality of what we did hit me later than I imagined it would. My anxiety arising the moment I went to work and Peter went to deal with more paperwork in his office.

The second we were apart, I felt like I was crumbling away with my worries once again.

The guilt was eating at me after that first night so I decided to tell Peter about the kiss I shared with Jasper. I needed him to know I was confused with how I felt about all of this.

If _this_ was something to begin with.

About the two of them as a whole and where I fit in. The question if I even held a place in their lives kept pestering me like a fly but I swatted it away with indignation. I couldn't think about that when I had so much shit going on with me.

Instead of being pissed off with me, Peter laughed. He laughed it off like I told him a joke!

_Bella, we tell each other everything, of course I know. It's okay._

Those were his words and I could tell that he meant what he said though it was strange for me. This was too easy I kept thinking, like someone would come in with their cameras in their hands and surprise me. Yell out, _surprise! You've been tricked. Silly, silly girl. _

_Slut..._

"Hey! Can you take these drink over to the table for me? I really have to go to the bathroom!" Lauren blurted out loudly to get through the booming music, startling me out of my thoughts.

Before I could tell her I was busy with my own section, she handed me the tray of drinks and ran off. I looked down at the receipt on the tray and went to the table listed at the top, heading into a VIP section on the second floor. Instinctively, I looked across the dance floor, noticing I could get barely get a clear view of Peter and Jasper's office.

And as if I felt a gaze on me, there he was. Jasper was leaning against the window with a drink in his hand and his blue eyes looking straight at me.

It made me extremely nervous yet excited to see him again. Butterflies flying around in my stomach. He tilted his glass up casually as if to greet me, _long time no see little one._

I could practically hear his southern drawl whispering in my ear and it made my stomach clench, something just waiting to be released. By him.

Sending a simple nod, I look around and find the table only to stop dead in my tracks the moment I saw a group of familiar faces sitting down at the round booth.

_Oh my god..._

My heart stopped, my hands nearly dropping the trays of drinks in my hands and my memories of that night crashing back into me like it only happened yesterday.

_Hold her down!_

_The bitch bit me._

_You like it rough, Bella? Huh?! _

_Please stop! _

_I told you to be good, Isabella. You need to be punished._

_No! _

I started backing away from them before they would notice me, keeping my eyes down and watching as they blurred my vision.

Setting the tray down at a random table and being thanked by a group of drunk women, I rush back down the stairs, pushing past the large crowd on the dance floor until I reach the bathroom past the bar.

I burst through the door, ignoring the three girls standing at the sinks applying thick layers of lipstick. They make a face at me in a way that told me I was embarrassing them before shuffling out in their high heels.

I stare up at my reflection, eyes red from the tears I didn't want to let escape and looking paler than I usually do. I struggled to compose myself, gripping the edge of the pale pink marbled sink as hard as I could.

The door creaked open and I expected to see another set of girls walking in but I couldn't have been more wrong. My heart stopped beating at the sight of James standing in the doorway.

"Isabella."

I stumbled backwards, my back hitting the black tiles on the wall as if I was shoved. I might as well have been.

"J-James..."

"Why do you look so scared? Aren't you happy to see me?" He laughs humorlessly as he looks around, kicking the bathroom stalls with his boot one by one. Once he confirmed it was just the two of us he turned around, "I hope you are. I've missed you so much, Isabella."

Fear didn't even come close to what I was feeling now. It was paralyzing, mind numbing like a drug I've seen Charlie inject himself with so many years ago. The next morning he would act like it never happened because to him it didn't.

Only I didn't have a drug to make me forget what was about to happen.

James walked over to the door and the click of the lock echoed in the empty bathroom.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" His voice came out low, his smile gone and his eyes grow colder the closer he gets to me. There was something different about him I noticed.

His appearance looked off. Thinner, his face pale with thick dark circles under his almond shaped eyes. The way James looked now reminded me so much of Charlie in the last few months of his life when the drugs ate away at his very soul.

I felt sick to my stomach.

The second his fingers dragged across my cheek and over my face, I thought I would throw up on him but I resisted. I couldn't do anything except stand there. James' unusual soft touch turned hard as he gripped my whole face and pushed it into the wall, slowly increasing the pressure. I whimpered when he leaned in closer to me, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol invading my mouth and nose.

"You thought you could just fucking leave and I would forget about what you owe me? Huh?!" He screamed now. His other hand gripped my wrist, digging his nails into my skin.

"N-no..." I cursed at myself for sounding so afraid of him.

"No no, sorry's just not gonna cut it this time _Isabella_!" Screaming again, James digs his fingers through my hair, dragging me by the roots. I gasped in pain, feeling strands of my hair being yanked out from my scalp.

My hands fly up to his wrists only to get shoved away and jerked up to stand against the sinks. Slamming my forehead down against the mirror I cry out in pain for a split second, the sound of glass cracking underneath my skin.

My body begins to tremble from the shock the pain caused me and I feel a warm liquid running down my face.

James sneers in my ear, pulling me up when my legs buckled and holding my face to the mirror again. His finger digging into my cheeks, I pant in horror as I see the mess in front of me, barely being able to keep my eyes open.

My mouth gapes from the pressure James applies, the gash on my forehead was bleeding and a small line of blood goes down between his fingers. James rubs his cheek roughly against mine, his beard burning my skin.

"Do you have any _idea _how horrible this makes me feel? How it hurts me to have to do this?" The sad words that spilled out in his pained tone don't match the look of amusement in his narrow eyes that glared at me through the mirror.

I don't speak or say anything, I can't even cry. All I do is close my eyes and wait for him to get it over with.

I thought he'd started unzipping his pants behind me until I heard a loud banging coming from the door. I barely managed to look over but it takes one more loud bang before the door gets kicked in harshly. James stops whatever he was about to do although doesn't let go of my face, turning his attention over to look at whoever interrupted his torture on me.

"Get the fuck off of her before I blow your brains all over the wall, you motherfucker."

A cold yet familiar voice speaks. Tears start flowing the moment I recognized and saw who was standing by the door and who was behind him.

"Jasper...Peter..." I practically asked more than said but they don't hear me, instead Jasper is ripping James' hands off of me in an instant. Before I fall down a pair of strong arms wrap around me, holding the back of my head closely in the crook of his neck. My hands clutch his perfectly clean blue shirt, my blood seeping into his chest and neck.

I wanted to tell him I was going to get his shirt dirty because I was this dirty, mess of a thing that James made me out to be.

"It's okay, Bella. We're here. Emmett get in here before he kills this piece of shit." My ears struggle to focus on anything other than Peter's soothing voice until I process what his words meant.

Kill who?

Fearing Jasper is being overpowered by James I turn my gaze when Peter starts leading me out of the bathroom. Looking over my shoulder I see Jasper towering over James' limp body, his face bleeding more than mine with one eye slammed shut as if he had been punched.

But he was being punched by Jasper. In the most frightening way, wild and fast. I looked like the light in his eyes shut off completely. No more sky blue eyes. They looked red under the color of the red flourescent lights.

Was he doing that to James for me?

Emmett was in the hallway with three of the men I had seen upstairs all slumped against the wall, each one sporting their own set of beatings. Rosalie's burly fiancé that is usually so happy to see me gives me a pained glance before it turns cold instantly and he slams the door to the bathroom behind him.

At one point Peter stops and sweeps me up, noticing my legs were shaking. Carrying me to Rosalie's office and settling me down on her perfectly white fainting couch.

"Oh my god, Bella what happened?!" I hear Rosalie yell. She sounds terrified but my eyes can't stay open to see her beautiful face.

"Rose, call dad and tell him to get over here as soon as possible. Tell the employees that we're closing early and get all these fucking people out of here." Peter says in a severe tone I wasn't used to hearing.

His hands hold my face as they gently push me down to rest my head against a pillow and I managed to look up at his grey eyes that I loved so much.

"Peter."

"I'll be right back, baby. I'm going to deal with the mess downstairs and I'll be back to get you. You'll be safe here with Rosalie." I think I felt him or Rosalie placing a rag of some sort on my forehead but I can't hear or feel anything.

Those were the last words I heard before I closed my eyes and let the darkness settle on me.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. **

**Poor Bella can't escape her past that she still keeps in mystery from our boys. But don't worry in due time when she's ready, she'll tell them.**

**And as many of you have asked me, Bella is not picking anyone over anyone lol. This is a JasperxBellaxPeter story and I'm going to keep it that way :) **

**Leave me a review to tell me what you think! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Mentions of assault and violence **

**Prepare yourselves, things are about to get pretty intense now that Jasper's back ;)**

* * *

**Song :**

**Angel - Massive Attack**

* * *

**Jasper **

There she is.

My Bella.

She's smiling brightly at Benjamin as he hands her a tray of drinks and for a second I'm envious that our bartender gets to see her beautiful smile before I do tonight. Seeing her from afar I can fully register how much I've missed being near Bella.

It was ridiculous how many times I dreamt of her. Her long chestnut brown hair, those curious eyes slowly straddling me and riding me to oblivion until I wake up with a painful erection. Or the times I relived the kisses we shared before I left.

Damn me for the amount of times I thought I heard her delicate voice in the restaurants I went to with the head of the Russian mafia for it only to be a complete stranger at a different table.

I never imagined I'd miss a girl like this in my life and the longer I had to stay to negotiate with these fucking leeches thirsty for the Cullen's investments, the more I missed Bella. My eyes didn't stop looking at her as soon as I spotted her working at the bar until Peter walked in with the usual stack of paper work and permits that needed to be looked over.

I took a generous drink out the glass of bourbon in my hand as I noticed something different in my adopted brother's eyes. The air around him was light, too light compared to his usual business-like demeanor.

"Did you see Bella yet? I know she'll be really happy to see you tonight. I didn't tell her you'd be coming to the club. Figured you'd want to surprise her." Peter said in an all too relaxed tone.

Walking over to the velvet couch in front of the oak desk where he leaned over the paperwork, I sat down crossing my legs with a shit eating grin on my lips. When he sensed my amusement he looked up with a perturbed expression.

"What? Cat got your tongue all of a sudden?" He joked as he reached for his own drink to his right.

"You guys had sex didn't you?" My turn to be the all knowing brother. My straightforwardness caused Peter to choke on his drink. A strange pink tint arising on his cheeks in his flustered attempt to regain control. Looking back up at me with his wide grey eyes for a second before composing himself, he sits down on the chair. I quirked my eyebrows as if to say _I'm right huh?_

"...Is it that obvious?"

I chuckled, "Either that or you're already drunk off your ass because you never look this fucking happy, Peter. I'd bet it's the latter."

"It happened so fast. I guess we just really..." His gaze didn't meet mine for a second.

"Do you regret it?" I kept grinning but in part I was serious.

Bella's been through a lot with James and I didn't want them to rush into anything which would then end up being messy. One of the reasons why I didn't want to be the first of us to initiate anything until she did. I was glad Bella picked Peter. Don't get me wrong, I would have loved to feel Bella's skin against mine, our lips consuming one another until we're both out of breath but I'm not like Peter. I don't have the same tenderness compared to him and I was afraid that would frighten her away.

I'd definitely would need to talk to Bella about that before hand.

"No! Not a fucking chance, man. It was the best thing that could have happened." Peter didn't hesitate.

Standing back up I feel myself gradually relax, "Good because it would suck if I had to kick your ass if you said anything other than that."

We joke around for a little longer until we needed to get back to work. Peter filled me in on the extra manpower he's hired, a retired vet that wanted some extra cash to support his two kids, an amateur boxer that has slowly gained recognition during his matches from our cousin and his business partners, and others who proved to be loyal to the family.

* * *

Something was wrong.

One second I can see Bella on the dance floor, waiting on tables and the next she's gone. The brief exchange we made from across the room was the only form of proof I had that told me I hadn't just imagine her.

My eyes scanned the second floor where I had seen her last until my attention landed on a line of four men walking down the spiraling stairs and going across the dance floor. They didn't look like any of the clients we've had come into Eclipse before and it rubbed me the wrong way.

The way they were dressed too. The all black suits and swirling tattoos that ran up their necks. A look I vaguely recognized. The whole air around them was off. They looked clean, _too_ clean and guarded to com off as just a couple of guys hanging out at a club.

Mentioning this to Peter we both head down while I called Emmett to meet us downstairs. We gathered together and ask one of our bouncers where the group of men had gone off to. When they pointed in the direction down the long hallway where the bathrooms were, my chest felt tight. The entire time we walked down the hall, I constantly searched every which was for Bella and my anxiety only creeped up on me when I never caught sight of her.

We rounded the corner to the bathrooms to see them all circled around the entrance to the mens restroom but they weren't blocking it. They were blocking the women's restroom.

Emmett, Peter and I sensed something fucked up was going on in there and I wasn't about to put up with any form of abuse to befall a woman.

Walking up to the tallest of all the men I stare right through him as though he were nothing because he really was.

"Sorry fellas, bathrooms are down." He waved his hand around dismissively. I almost reached for his hand, ready to hear his bones breaking the moment I stomped on it.

"Oh really? I wasn't notified by my employees that anything was wrong with _my_ club." Realizing they chose the wrong person to fuck around with, some of the guys behind the tallest man looked around nervously.

"Guess they just never got around to telling you." He smirked. "We'll make sure to get it fixed."

His bullshit was getting on my nerves now.

Peter was the next one to speak, "Wipe that smirk off or I'll wipe it off for you."

The prick was about to start arguing with us when a loud bang resounded from the other side of the wall followed by a haunting cry.

I push past two men before one with long dreadlocks tries to stop me, "C'mon man just get out of here."

Without looking at him, I grab his hand and slam him face first against the wall. I distinctly hear something crack when his cheekbone comes into contact with the concrete and I let him writhe in pain as I turn around. The tallest tries to defend his friend by raising a fist but Emmett interferes, landing a generous punch square on his nose. I hear a crunch followed by a wail as the guy crumbled down to the floor.

Not wanting to take another moment longer, I shove past the others who were scared shitless but tried nonetheless to take Emmett and Peter on. The door was locked when I tried to push it open at the same time I heard a man yelling behind it. Feeling a rage consume me I kick the door in, ignoring the way the glass shattered on the floor upon the impact. When I walk in, I catch a glimpse of the most sickening and horrifying sight I suspected I would see.

Bella has a huge cut across her forehead with blood running down her ghostly pale face, half unconscious and being held up her long hair by an animal.

James Asher was shoving her against the counter and his hand going down to undo his belt buckles. Before I gave him the chance I spoke with all the venom I had in my voice, not bothering to look at the murderous look on Peter's face next to me.

"Get the fuck off of her before I blow your brains all over the wall, you motherfucker."

For a second I heard Bella call out our names but I couldn't respond or even look at her.

I was seeing red and knowing me that wasn't a good state to find me in. The last thing I wanted to do was show Bella how cruel I truly was.

Telling Peter to get Bella out of here I ripped James off of her without causing any harm to the nearly unconscious girl directly. I lifted him up by his shirt and slammed him down on the tile floor, adrenaline kicking in completely now. Emmett slammed the door behind him as soon as Peter took Bella away to hold me back before I did something other than beat the shit out of James but once he pulled me off of him, Emmett ended up knocking him out with a kick to the face.

"We can't do this here, Jazz!" Emmett insisted to get me to come back from the rage I had that consumed me. "I'll take him to the warehouse with the guys once we get the club cleared out but you should go to Bella. She's in rough shape, man."

The sound of Bella's name coming from Emmett shook me out of wanting to murder the abusive motherfucker whose face now looked worse than Bella's did when we busted in here. Deep cuts above his eyebrow, both eyes slammed shut, broken nose and busted up lip from the kick Emmett delivered.

With hesitation I catch my breath to calm myself and grabbed my phone to call Garett and Benjamin to come collect James' accomplices who were still out there in the hallway no doubt thanks to Peter and Em.

My hands were cut up from the punches I delivered so I washed them thoroughly until not a trace of blood was left, ignoring the burning from the cuts I had on my knuckles.

When I made it to the nearly empty dance floor, passing complaining customers that their partying was cut short I noticed Peter making his way out of the elevator that led to Rosalie's office.

"Go stay with Bella, I'll deal with the trash." Was all Peter said, not bothering to look at me as he past by. If James Asher thought he was going to die by my hands - that it would be quick and painless, he was sorely mistaken. Because one thing I know about Peter is you do not fuck with children or women and get away with it.

Out of all of us, Peter's the one to have the worst experience in that front. Just thinking about Peter's past and what those sorry excuse for parents did to him when he was a child made my hatred for people like James come back twice as much.

* * *

My fingers ran through Bella's hair while my other hand held a cloth to her wound, the white cloth turning into a light pink from the blood it absorbed.

Rosalie was on the phone with our father who was coming to Eclipse but after seeing how much blood was on the cloth I wanted to just take her to the hospital. When Bella stirred I tried to reassure her by whispering kind words in her ear.

"...Jasper..." She didn't open her eyes but her shaking voice told me she wanted me near her and I knew then I would do pretty much anything for this girl.

"I'm here darlin'. You're in really rough shape, Bella. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No! No the hospital, please." Her eyes opened instantly then and I could see all the fear she had in them.

I would have argued more to go to the hospital and make sure she didn't have a worse injury somewhere but I didn't want to cause her anymore anxiety than she was already going through.

"Ok baby. What do you need me to do?" I asked her.

"Home. Take me home. Please..." More tears slipped down her cheeks like a never ending stream. Without hesitating I picked her up in my arms, grimacing at the way she winced at my touch and looked at my sister who looked as if she could burst into tears at any moment.

"Tell dad I had to leave but Peter's at the warehouse. I can take you home if you want, Rose. Emmett won't be back for a while."

She shook her head, "No, Jazz. I'll wait for dad and I'll have him take me home. You take care of Bella. Call me tomorrow to let me know how she's doing."

Before I left I could hear Rosalie say under her breath something along the lines of _make sure he gets what he __deserves._

We made it to the apartment and I carried Bella directly to the long couch in the living room to set her down.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get something for that cut on your head." I said gently, noticing how empty her eyes looked as she stared ahead. At nothing practically. I wasn't even sure if she heard me but I went to the guest bathroom down the hall where I knew we had a first aid kit in one of the cabinets.

I came back to the living room, unsurprised to find Bella in the exact same position that I had left her in. I kneeled down next to her, slowly pushing a few strands from her face before I reached for the cotton swabs and alcohol. I cleaned up the blood around the cut with a wet towel and saw it was a shallow cut thankfully. I thought it was much worse when I saw the amount of blood on her face.

"It's not deep but it's going to hurt while I disinfect it." She didn't reply but her eyes met mine.

She let me clean her up until I applied the antibiotic ointment on the cut when she flinched back.

"Sorry, darlin'. I'm almost done."

Hating the silence I spoke up, "Those men are being dealt with. They're not going to hurt you again Bella. I swear."

Her eyes flickered as I continued wiping the remaining blood off her pale skin. The sides of her temples and flushed cheeks then to her neck where I noticed red marks. Doing my best to keep my anger at bay I slowly ran the towel along her collar bone. Keeping my eyes strained on her face I asked, "Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

Bella's hand went up and motioned behind her.

Her back.

"Can I check?"

She nodded.

I went around behind the couch and lifted the shirt up just before I would see her bra or any part of her that she didn't want me to. I cursed under my breath at the sight of an array of bruises that were forming on her lower back. My fingers slowly grazed her skin before I could think better of it, her back was warm in comparison to the bone chilling bruises she was sure to have tomorrow.

"It was my fault."

I leaned forward, "What?"

"I got scared and fell back when I saw him. It's my fault I hurt myself. It always is." She sounded so hollow and I hated it. Walking around and sitting next to her, I pull Bella into my arms. My head rested against her shoulder, taking in her scent as I tried to calm myself before speaking again.

"Bella, this was not your fault. What James did, what he could have done - it wasn't your fault. It could never be."

"I ran away. Instead of staying in my grandmother's apartment to pay him off, I ran away because I was so scared and tired of everything. This is what I get for thinking I could escape."

Leaning away, I held her face in my hands, "Look at me." She didn't so I used a stern voice, "Bella, look at me."

Her tear filled eyes met my gaze.

"You are not to blame for any of this. You were dragged into a fucked up life just like many of us have been. But that's just blood. There's no changing what we're born into but we get to choose how we deal with it. You tried taking the burden on yourself for too long, it's time you let others help you so that you can heal. The first step is to accept that you're not alone anymore. I'm here and Peter is too. James is done, he'll never lay another hand on you again. Trust me."

She took my words, studying each thing I said and if I didn't know her well enough by now I'd guess she's already putting together what's going to happen to James Asher. Bella didn't ask me though. She simply nodded and let me pull her into my arms again. She tucked her head against my neck, her lips grazing my skin which sent chills throughout my skin. My fingers massaged her scalp, remembering the way James grabbed her hair so viciously and hoped I could ease the pain she felt with my touch.

We stayed that way until I felt her body grow heavier against my chest. I carried her to her bedroom, relishing the way she was tucked close to me. She wouldn't let go of my shirt when I set her down under the covers so I climbed up onto the bed on top of the covers. My hand held hers while my thumb rubbed her knuckles every now and then.

Bella stirred constantly, pained noises coming from her lips until she was having a full on nightmare. I wrapped my arms around her when she woke up a sobbing mess and whispered kind, loving words in her ear to soothe her back to sleep. Most of the night was spent like that until I heard Peter's car pull into the driveway.

He didn't come into the room to see Bella that night and I knew he must have killed James Asher. And the effect it had on him will always be like a sinking black hole for him. While I grew numb to all the death around me - Peter wasn't able to simply put his guilt away. No matter how much we told ourselves that people like James deserved to die, they were still human beings that lived. The last time he killed someone, it took days before he spoke a word to me. I wondered if with Bella in our lives now, it would be the same.

I listened intently to the way his heavy footsteps walked past the bedroom door and to his own room most likely to take a shower. It was in moments like these when I wondered what it would take for one of us to walk away from this life that only brings stress and uncertainty and all the pain we experience that slowly eats away the parts of us that make us human - that makes us feel remorse or disgust for what we do to those that cross us. It all gets knocked over bit by bit until we're just empty.

"Jasper..." Bella's voice interrupts my reverie. I look down at her sleeping face, her eyes still closed with long lashes that brushed the skin under them with subtle movements. She breathed out my name in her sleep which makes me feel alive and nervous all at once.

Then, there it was. Bella was replacing all the broken pieces that I lost a long time ago and filling the cracks up with everything that she is but how long would that last until she decided this life of ours wasn't worth all the hardships that were sure to come.

Placing a kiss on her forehead I let my eyes fall shut and pulled her closer, enjoying the way she curled into my touch and wrapped her arms around me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here I Am - The Boxer Rebellion**

* * *

**Bella **

I woke up in Jasper's arms, my body was pressed against his enough for me to feel his every muscle, his warm breath tickling my face and neck. His hold on me was strong and made me feel safe, safer than I had felt last night. I stayed in his arms until I fell asleep once again, not caring that I was taking advantage of his affection, his warmth and comfort. I felt a heat coil inside me when he unconsciously pulled me closer and placed his lips on the space between my neck and shoulder. It took me a moment to realize that he was still sleeping but it still didn't stop me from loving every touch.

As much as I tried to sleep though, any ache I would feel in my body reminded me of the events that took place last night.

James showed up at the club. He put his hands on me like he always did, as if I had never left. Saying hurtful, bone-chilling things in my ear and then those men in the club...the ones I knew all too well. Then it all melted away when Jasper brought me home - saved me again.

His gentle touch warmed my cold body as they healed me both physically and emotionally as best as he could. The patience he displayed every time he was with me astounded me to no end. It was the one thing about him that made me feel like I didn't deserve him. With that thought, I considered I didn't deserve Peter either. How could they want someone so damaged?

Feeling guilty for taking both of these kind men for granted I made a decision and with that I slipped away from Jasper's arms, easing out of the bed to retrieve my flimsy backpack and stuffing the little amount of clothes I had before going to the guest bathroom down the hall, in front of Peter's room. I changed into a pair of black torn up jeans and a grey hoodie with my only pair of converse I had. I felt numb while I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my forehead had a bandaid on it that covered up the cut inflicted by James but I could already see a bruise forming around it.

Fighting off the tears that threatened to escape my eyes I walked out the bathroom and stood in front of Peter's bedroom, not knowing if I should say anything. I saw how angry they both were last night, I've never seen such rage in Peter's eyes before and it frightened me. Not because I thought he would hurt me - not after experiencing how loving he was when we slept together a few days ago. I ached to think I might never feel such a loving moment again with another man. Even more when I thought about how Jasper was just as tender.

Opening the door to his room slowly I could barely make him out in the darkness till I saw his sleeping form in the middle of the bed. He was sleeping though I could see just how exhausted he was from the under eye circles forming. He must have had a horrible night too. After Jasper told me James would never hurt me again I wondered if it was true but seeing how Jasper beat him worse than I've ever been, I didn't doubt it.

I closed the door behind me and made my way down the stairs without making too much noise and contemplated leaving without saying a word but I couldn't be that ungrateful to them.

Leaving a note for both of them on the kitchen table I wiped a stray tear away that slid down my cheek before heading out, finally saying goodbye to them and thanking them for caring about me.

Possibly. Maybe. For loving me...even if it was just a little.

* * *

**Jasper **

My eyes opened when the bright sunlight peeked through the window for a second before being consumed by the clouds again.

I noticed Bella wasn't in my arms anymore and alarm entered my mind when I felt the space where she had slept on to find the sheets and pillow didn't have any heat from her body anymore. I tried to be rational, maybe she was just getting something to eat downstairs or in the bathroom but I had to make sure.

Her bedroom. _No_.

The living room. _Nothing_.

The kitchen. _Not_ _here_ _either_.

The backyard, the porch, the guest bathroom, and finally back to my room. Nothing. Not here.

Bella wasn't here.

Realization set in then, while a part of me already knew it was true. Then, cold rage coursed through my veins at the sight of a single small note on the kitchen counter and the delicate handwriting made it difficult to not think of anything other than innocence. Pure, kind and fucking heartbreaking innocence.

But it wouldn't be like this. Not without ensuring her safety and that she was able to return to her apartment now that James is gone - thanks to Peter, and that I may or may not have paid Bella's rent month's in advance so that she wouldn't lose the only home she truly knew. That empty, trashed apartment where he would torment her for years on end...

I took the stairs, two at a time, and didn't give a shit as I let myself into Peter's room. I grimaced at the sight of my best friend who was buried under the sheets and blankets, his head under the grey pillow with his hands holding the sides down. As if he were awake and trying to keep any noise out that I may have made downstairs. I walked around the bed and yanked the thick curtains aside to let the pale sunlight that beamed through the cloudy sky.

If it would start raining and Bella walked all the way back to her apartment...

Peter stirred slightly, groaning in protest at the light that made it's way over to him but then he grew quiet. Even his breathing was so low I knew he was awake now.

I sat down on the bed, facing away towards the window. For a moment we stayed in silence until I spoke again, not being able to hide the somber tone which surprised me.

"...She's gone."

The sheets rustled and the mattress creaked as he shifted to face me no doubt. I placed the note I had crumpled in my hand in front of him, still not looking him in the eyes. His fingers reached for the paper and opened Bella's goodbye to read it.

"She thinks it's her fault. Everything that happened, everything James did to her. She has bruises and cuts all over her and she still thinks it's her fault, for not paying off the debts. He could have pointed a fucking gun at one of us and she would blame herself for his own actions."

He sighed as he sat up, his voice hoarse as if he had been screaming last night, it made me wonder if he had nightmares again. Every time he had to show that dark, cruel side of himself and had to do horrible things to our enemies, it was always the same. The nightmares that haunted me whenever I'd wake up to his screaming. I knew every time his nightmares were taking him back _there _in that room with those pigs that my father gladly slaughtered. The first time I met Peter flashed before my eyes, his young face bruised and sallow and his eyes...soulless and hateful.

A part of me wondered if they stopped tormenting him the moment Bella stumbled into our lives.

But now...

"She doesn't know we saved her apartment, does she?" Talked is mild compared to how I approached the asshole of a landlord and made it perfectly clear that I would be paying for the rent until Bella would come to a conclusion on wether or not she would officially move in with us.

_Idiot_, I was a true idiot for thinking that for one second.

"She'll most likely go to a friends house..." I tried to make myself believe in that possibility but Peter stood up from the bed and trudged over to the dresser, pulling on a pair of pants and a random shirt, the first things he could find. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bringing her back, Jasper. I'm not going to just let her leave without properly explaining why she thinks her leaving is the best thing to do and then if she tells me what her plans are going forward, maybe I can understand."

I remained silent.

He turned to face me, his brown hair slightly ruffled from his restless sleep and his grey eyes were darker than usual from the exhaustion.

"Well? Are you coming with me or not?"

"You truly care about her, don't you?"

Peter scoffed and walked up to the bed, only a foot away from as he looked down at me. He snapped, "Don't act like you don't. I've seen how you look at her."

"Maybe it's for the best," I murmured, "think about how she's going to cope when we tell her. _I__f_ we tell her that we're not only involved with the mafia but the ones who are in charge of the Cullen family too. What we do Peter? It's not exactly safe for her to be around us either. She won't find the peace that she needs to heal." Both physically and mentally. There's no way to guarantee that we can provide the comfort Bella needs, not really. No matter how much we care for her - protect her from our enemies. And if anything happened to her because of us? I don't think either me or Peter could cope with the loss of a girl we grew so dependent on. Her warmth and kindness, her strength that seemed to surpass my own..._I_ wouldn't be able to get past the guilt I already had.

"Why don't we let her decide that? Jasper..." Peter starts as he placed a hand on my shoulder and I knew in the empathetic tone that he used with me in rare moments, that I wouldn't like what he was about to say, "I know you're...hesitant to allow yourself in feeling more than just attraction or affection for Bella...since Alice but-"

"I'd suggest you keep what you're about to say to yourself." I said, each word growing colder and colder. I stood up and made for the door before looking over my shoulder, "We'll find Bella and talk to her but you're not to mention a word about Alice or any of it to her. Just...leave it." I hated how flat my words fell but I didn't care, I couldn't - wouldn't talk about this right now. Not about her.

Peter gave me a look that was unreadable, one that told me he was most likely regretting his words about reminding me of the worst day in my miserable life. But he grabbed his jacket that he had thrown over a chair in the corner of the room and walked out into the hallway, "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Leave a review! **

**I loved writing about Peter and Jasper together and showing a little more about how their relationship truly impact one another, how much they need each other. ****Bella's not the only one with secrets...**

**What do you guys think about Peter and Jasper's past? Any predictions?**


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER : **

_**topics in this chapter may contain triggers for some readers. Please read with caution and take care of yourselves first!**_

**This chapter contains : ****NON-CON & abuse**

* * *

**Song : **

**Various Storms and Saints - Florence + the Machine**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**Bella**_

"Thanks for meeting with me," I murmured, looking down at the lukewarm cup of coffee I kept my hands wrapped around to gather the last bit of courage I had left. I couldn't look up to meet the eyes that were currently burning into the top of my head.

"Of course, Bella. I'm glad you called me, I was about to drive over to your apartment to see you." Rosalie said, her pretty manicured nails that were the color of lilac were tapping against her own mug. But she never dared to take a sip of the watered down substance that was called coffee. "How are you feeling?"

I didn't try to correct her about my apartment. Couldn't find it in me to admit that I was not only living with my bosses for some time now, bur her_ brothers_ too. I also didn't have it in me to mention that I was sleeping with Peter. Or rather I _had_ been sleeping with him. It wouldn't matter now anyways, since I'm not going to see any of them again after this.

I asked Rosalie to meet with me at the diner that was closest to Eclipse just downtown and to my surprise she was quick to agree. Rosalie has always been very kind to me, her beauty seemed to show inside and out I realized now that I've gotten to know her. If it hadn't been for Rosalie then I wouldn't have managed to pay James the money I hadn't been able to gather in time. I wouldn't have met Peter or Jasper...

I was rather glad she didn't complain about the rundown diner or insist on going somewhere else considering I wouldn't have been able to afford anything fancier which I was sure Rosalie was used to. Just like Peter and Jasper were probably used to it too.

My throat was dry as I spoke, "Better. It looks worse than it is." I said, choosing to ignore the cut on my forehead and bruises on my neck that made it hard to speak. I didn't know when it had happened but at one point James must have gotten a hold of my neck last night.

"That's good..." She seemed troubled so I raised my gaze to meet hers and only found a composed, patient expression in her pretty diamond shaped face. Feeling as if her violet-blue eyes could see through my very soul, my cheeks flushed and I looked back down at my coffee.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I know you're busy so I can keep it short," I stumbled with my words and my heart was beating faster now, "First, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done to help me. Last night must have been embarrassing for you and your brothers and reflected badly on the club. Having you guys see me like...that was mortifying. I can't promise that it won't happen again so I think the best thing I can do is quit."

There was a long pause between us. The only sound traveling around the diner was the waitress who strolled past us with her black sneakers squeaking with each step she took on the black and white tiled floor. She placed a cup of coffee and a plate of stacked pancakes in on a table before leaving hurriedly. An old man was seated in a booth on the far right corner, a cigarette in his hand and a damp newspaper in the other. It must have gotten soaked in the rain before he arrived. He kept struggling to keep it upright and would occasionally shake the paper to force it to stay straight. The man kept muttering his frustrations before taking a drag of his cigarette, ignoring the hot food in front of him. The smoke travelled over to us and it practically suffocated me.

Then again, this _silence_ suffocated me too.

Rosalie's nails stopped tapping against the mug before she spoke again. Her voice calm and melodic, "Why do you feel the need to quit? Why not just tell me this over the phone?"

"What?"

Rosalie leaned back against the red cushion of the booth, the leather groaning from underneath the weight of her slim body. She crossed her arms and raised a perfectly shaped brow.

"I've had many employees in the past, Bella. Those who've never bothered giving me their notice. They just don't show up anymore after a while. But you...you don't truly want to quit, do you?"

I shrugged but she didn't let me brush it off as nothing. She's a lot like Jasper and Peter in this aspect. It made something in my stomach ache at the thought of them. Peter's laugh that filled me up with warmth. Jasper's attentive gaze that left me breathless and blushing. Every thing about them made me..._feel_.

_Too much. _It was all too much for me to handle without completely crumbling and I didn't want them to see how truly broken I was anymore. It was embarrassing. Shameful to show them how truly messed up my life has been and how damaged I was because of Charlie and James.

"I just think it's better...if I'm not around for too long." I whispered in a pained tone as I tried to hold in my sadness.

"Where will you go." It sounded like a command rather than a question.

I looked out the window, watching the way pedestrians ran around the sidewalk to escape the rain that hadn't let up since I left this morning. I made it to the diner practically soaked, the ends of my hair still dripped a few droplets onto my lap and my thick sweater stuck to my bare skin. I didn't let myself wonder where I would go after this. I could call Paul...no, I can't do that to him. Not when he was doing so well for himself now. If I went to see him and he put together just how bad things got since he left - he'd immediately drop out or tell me to leave him alone. I didn't want to interrupt the life he was building for himself now. At least one of us could come out better than Charlie had and live an honest life.

I wanted that for my brother.

Letting out a sigh I managed to say, "I'll still be around."

"Well, if you don't want to work at Eclipse anymore I don't blame you. It's definitely not a stable work environment with all the drunks and fights that break out. I don't blame you one bit," It was Rosalie's turn to be lost in thought now as her eyes seemed to dim from some memory that crossed her mind. It disappeared as quickly as it had shown though and she smiled up at me, "I am opening up a restaurant soon. I've been looking for a few employees I can trust to transfer them there. The ones that are driven to work for us in the long run. If I'm being honest I was going to speak to my brothers about transferring you there. Is that something you would be interested in?"

"I haven't been working for you that long. I'm not sure if I can even be of any help. And a job like that...I don't have the experience." The mere thought of having such a job made my heart pound.

"Why not? It's a learning opportunity if anything. I'm not going to lie to you and say that it will be easy but no one is perfect. Besides, I'm sure it will be less stressful for you to work in an environment that suits you."

I took a moment to think about it but being close to Rosalie, working with her...it would mean that I would see Peter and Jasper frequently. And I wasn't sure I could do that after I left the way I did. Which makes it wrong on so many levels if I started working with their sister. I bit my lip to fight off the frustration I felt towards myself.

"Think about it and tell me what you want to do. If you need to work less at Eclipse until you find another job that will pay enough then you can work weeknights when we have closed events." She said in the business like manner she always spoke in. Then her hypnotizing eyes grew softer as her hand reached out and settled onto mine, "Just...think about it okay? For me?"

I couldn't offer her anything other than a smile and a resigned, "Okay."

The rest of the afternoon passed by quicker than I thought it would and I'd spent it with Rosalie, talking about her new business. The love she had for culinary arts and what it truly meant to her to own a business like this without the help of her family. She told me about her plans to marry Emmett soon and that hopefully in the future they could have a baby or two. Rosalie was a very passionate, emotionally driven woman I came to find out, though her serious demeanor might prove otherwise to those around her. I admired how strong Rosalie was. I wondered if I could ever be like that someday.

When I asked her how they came about owning such successful businesses like Eclipse Rosalie was quick to explain that their father had, from a young age, developed an interest in entrepreneurship shortly after graduating from college. "Over the years he eventually decided it was time to retire and be with my mother. He hasn't looked back since and I don't think he misses our line of work one bit." Rosalie gave a rueful smile but before I could ask why she changed the subject to me.

I gave her a short version of my childhood and didn't truly give her too much information on James but a part of me knew that she found out on her own since her expression was unreadable as soon as I mentioned why I owed him money.

Eventually the waitress started hovering over us and we could feel that she wanted us to clear out for other stragglers to come in, hoping for more tips but Rosalie had been generous and left a big tip behind to make up for spending hours sitting at the table. Rosalie offered to drive me to my apartment but I told her it wasn't that long of a walk to get there so she didn't have to. It wasn't completely a lie but-

"Bella?" Rosalie called out to me before I was too far. She seemed to hesitate before walking up to me again. I noticed her hand reaching up as if to grab mine or hug me but she refrained. "I hope we can be friends even if you decide that you don't want to work for us anymore. I also hope that you won't push my brothers away completely."

My stunned expression probed her onward, "I don't know what your relationship is with either of them if it's anything at all but I saw the way they looked at you. _Both_ of them just like I see the way you look at them too. They're good men and even better brothers to me. I'd hate for any of you to be hurt so just...be careful."

I didn't know what to say to that so I just nodded and that seemed to be enough for her since she gave me one last smile and squeezed my hand before walking off to her red convertible across the street.

* * *

It started pouring down again as I walked down the sidewalk, not too far away from the place I once called home. Why I even bothered going there, I don't know. It was useless but maybe luck would be on my side somehow. I still had my old key...If anything I'll just negotiate with the landlord to see if he can give me what was inside my apartment before he rented it out to someone else. Unless he threw it out to the dumpsters.

I was completely soaked by the time I slipped inside the building and walked up the stairs to my old apartment door. I noticed the doorknob had been replaced since the last one had been kicked in by James and the smell of fresh paint wafted towards me from the door that looked to be a darker green that before. I looked around to make sure no one would see me trying and failing to enter the apartment to keep an unwanted trouble from coming my way and then I slowly slipped the key into the lock and was somewhat relieved to see that it fit perfectly. And of course it didn't work. The key didn't budge one bit as I turned it over so I gave up and made my way back down the stairs, ignoring the small puddle that had formed around me from where I stood.

I barely had time to stress about where I would sleep tonight as I walked down with my head down low to notice two men standing at the bottom of the stairs, making their way up in casual strides.

My heart dropped into my stomach and I forgot how to breathe.

Jasper looked at me first, "Going out again, Bella?" I nearly cringed at the double meaning behind his unimpressed tone.

"Jasp-"

Peter dangled a set of keys in front of him, his eyes not really meeting mine as he walked past me with a few short steps to get to the top with his long legs, "You forgot your keys."

"What?" I breathed before Jasper followed after Peter and only motioned for me to follow them to witness Peter unlock the door to my old apartment and walk in without another glance towards me. My confused and utterly alarmed expression made Jasper stop and shrug, his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"If you had let me explain this morning I would have told you that we managed to save your apartment before your landlord evicted you."

I wanted to protest or cry or laugh in relief but all I could manage was a beet red blush on my face in response at how much they were willing to do for me so that I wouldn't lose my grandmother's home. They did so much, more than they should have and what did I do in return?

_I left them __without a word._

I followed and almost felt like I couldn't breathe as I closed the door behind me and saw my apartment for the first time in weeks. All the ruined furniture had been replaced by nicer versions that I never would have been able to afford in my lifetime. The sofa was a creamy white velvet and a small loveseat the color of deep turquoise was situated across from it with the same coffee table we had before. It looked out of place and I wondered if that's how I looked whenever I was with Jasper and Peter.

My heart started pounding in my chest wildly as I forced myself to look up at the two men that stood in my - _their_ \- living room. Peter stood by the window in the far left corner and Jasper looked around the small shelves I had installed years ago in an attempt to put up photos and books. He looked at the most recent photo frame with me and Paul in it, we stood in front of his old high school after he graduated. His royal blue graduation cap flying in the air and his smile was so big that I found myself smiling just as much in it. A long time ago. I stole a quick glance and noticed that nothing was ruined or shattered in the kitchen. The living room was intact again, as if it James raiding my apartment had never happened.

"How did you..." I whispered as I grew more and more overwhelmed by seeing my old home again.

Jasper spoke first while Peter looked out the window, his arms crossed against his chest. Something inside me ached that he wouldn't look at me but I guess it was to be expected. I wouldn't want to talk to him either if he had just left me all alone after the first night we'd slept together. I guess it must have felt similar to Peter to only find a note left behind. God, I was such an idiot.

"We wanted to make sure you didn't lose your apartment. At least until you decided what you wanted to do, we managed to pay the landlord for you."

"You...paid my rent?" I could hear the incredulous tone as I hugged my sides, "You didn't have to do that. I was prepared to lose it anyways."

Jasper took a seat on the couch and shrugged, "Then you can get your things and we can tell the landlord the lease is done."

"...I don't know what to say..." Before I could express my gratitude Peter's voice cut through me like a shard of glass.

"Maybe say 'thank you'?" I flinched at his tone as he finally turned his full attention to me. When I looked into his stone colored eyes, I immediately wished he hadn't looked at me with so much contempt. I knew then that I had done something horrible to him by leaving without talking to him first, "Maybe explain why you felt the need to run away after last night. Or better yet tell us to our faces why you thought that leaving a fucking note would have been enough?"

I hugged my sides tighter to keep from backing away from him. Peter took a few steps towards me until he stood in the middle of the living room and Jasper's solemn expression was trained on his brother from the couch. I swallowed, my throat burning and I could have sworn I could still feel James' fingers applying pressure there, "I told you why I left," I whispered, "It was a mistake to stay with you for so long while I still had a debt with James. I never should have...left the way I did. I'm sorry, Peter. But I couldn't stay with you anymore. It's better this way."

Peter walked up to me until he was towering over me but I wasn't scared of him. The warmth of his body called to me and I wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms like I had before. I couldn't bring myself to do so now.

"That's what I was asking, Isabella." My head snapped up to look at his eyes, cold fire fueled them which coincidentally communicated his words to me.

_Why do you keep running away from us?_

I exhaled as I caught Jasper's eyes on me too, waiting patiently for me to explain myself. I dragged my hand through my hair before saying, "You think that it's easy for me to just forget everything that I've been through? That I can just look past the beatings I got from James...the fear that he could have taken Paul away from me at any given moment? Sure, I could have gotten used to relying on you and Jasper to protect me and to care for me because I know you do...I'm not that ungrateful to not see it, Peter.

"But I know who I am and what I am inside," I held a hand to my chest as if to keep the disgusting secrets inside me from leaking out and sullying these two men in front of me, "You wouldn't be standing in front of me again if you knew just how bad things were before I met you. Seeing James last night was a reminder of that."

"Why don't you let us determine that? Don't decide what we can or can't handle for us, Bella. You have to let someone, _anyone_ in so that they can understand what you're going through. You really think that running away from your problems is anyway to deal with it? You'll never get better if you keep doing that." Peter's words as true as they were, they hurt and even Jasper seemed to grow aware of my pain as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees.

"Running? I've never run away from the responsibilities I was forced to take! I always took care of my brother the best I could, even when I could barely stay awake because I was working two jobs all day and night and _still _took him to school morning. I took care of my drug addicted father until he died on the floor one morning and consoled my grandmother during her grief. But who was there for me?" I felt tears sting my eyes and I hated it so much my anger started seeping through my words as my voice cracked, "Who was there when I needed protecting? When those men did-" I looked away from them as a tear slipped down my face and memories of that hellish night resurfaced.

Peter's voice came out softer this time and I heard the sofa shift under Jasper's weight.

"Bella..."

"You wanted to know why I run away from _my_ own problems? You think you can handle it when I can barely stand to think about it?" A cold laugh came from me and I didn't know how much venom I truly had inside of me. That was left behind by those animals. "Even if you did you know, you think you could look at me the way you do now? Fuck me the way you did a few days ago, Peter? Because that's what it was right? An easy fuck. I was just some girl that was easy and broken enough that she opened her legs for you the second you showed some kindness."

"Bella, that's not..." I turned to face him as Peter's words seemed to get caught in his throat. Jasper was standing behind him and looking at me with such sadness that I couldn't bare it. "You can't think that's the only reason I wanted anything to do with you was solely for _that_. It's not, I'll tell you now." I could see the hurt and anxiety in his perfect face that should only have a happy smile on like he always did. He didn't need me to take that away from him. Peter deserved so much more than that.

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand but they didn't stop rolling down my cheeks. Jasper was the one to speak this time. The voice of reason it seemed, "Bella, those men...the ones that hurt you. Were they at the club last night?"

My body becoming stiff at the mention was confirmation enough.

"What happened?" He asked me gently.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does. Bella it truly does matter. James can't hurt you anymore, we made sure of that, and as for those _men _we'll do the same you just have to trust us enough so that we can protect you. So that you don't have to hide in fear anymore. Please let us do this for you."

My head snapped up to look at Jasper's face, sensing pure honesty in his bright blue eyes that showed so many emotions.

I felt my shoulders drop along with my head, "...Fine. You want to know so bad then I'll tell you. And after you see how disgusting it was,_ I_ am, you can leave. I'll tell the landlord I'm gathering my things and leave you free without this burden."

Peter opened his mouth to protest but the glance Jasper gave him made him give up on protesting.

I was glad for it.

* * *

We sat in the living room couch. Well, the boys did, I sat on the loveseat across from them with my knees to my chest. I kept my eyes down the entire time I began telling them what had happened to me.

"Shortly after my grandmother passed away, I started working more in a restaurant a few blocks away while Paul was either in school or would spend his weekends with his friend Jake. James would show up more often during that time and he would always make sure to collect whatever money I had, didn't matter if it was a week early or not. Eventually he seemed to always know where I was, who was with me, which guy from work hit on me and how that same guy wouldn't talk to me again when he showed up with a black eye.

"I don't know why...but his obsession to own me was becoming worse and worse every day. I gave him nothing but the money Charlie owed him, I barely spoke to him unless I had to and when he touched me I pulled away from him. I did nothing to...warrant what he'd do after that. _Nothing_."

I could see Jasper and Peter grow stiff, their stress was radiating towards me but I kept going.

"Since the first time he put his hands on me, he never pushed for much other than groping me. Taunting me. He never kissed me or tried to which I was grateful for except when he showed up high on something. I...got out of work late one night because we had to do deep cleaning around the restaurant. It meant more money which I couldn't afford to pick and choose, so I stayed. The busses stopped running after midnight so I walked. None of my coworkers knew me all that well so I didn't bother asking them to walk me home. I made it around the corner of the street that led to my apartment, just a few blocks away, when James called on me.

"He and his friends were all leaning against one of the apartment buildings, smoking and who knows whatever else they were doing. The second James laid his eyes on me, they all turned their attention towards me like dogs sniffing out meat. I knew I would get punished if I ignored him and before I could make a run for it, his hand latched onto my arm and yanked me towards them.

"I was so scared in that moment when I realized I wouldn't be able to get away. When he pushed me in between all those men...I froze. Completely froze as soon as I saw the looks on their faces. They were smiling at me like they were in on a joke and I wasn't. I didn't quite think that _I_ was the joke." I couldn't stop myself from reliving the memories then. And it wasn't Jasper or Peter who were sitting front of me anymore but James and his followers standing over me in that alleyway.

"_Oh, you look absolutely sexy in this little uniform of yours." _James had said, his fingers grazing the exposed skin of my thigh that showed underneath my long jacket. I jerked away only to run into one of his friends, his ebony skin practically engulfed in the darkness of the night, "_Don't you think so too, Laurent?" _

Laurent bent his head forward, as if he were sniffing the air around me, "_I would agree with you but I can't really tell with this jacket of hers. Maybe you can show us what's so great about your little pet?"_

I didn't have time to react between the hands that caressed my back, my arms and legs. Didn't know how to protect myself or from who. The fist that curled around my hair and yanked me back, bringing me flush against someone's chest caused a pain at the base of my neck like I've never felt before. It was all so foreign to me and it frightened me so much because I knew there would be no one to save me from what was going to happen. I yelped when James ripped the zipper of my jacket open and giving them a full view of the dark blue waitress uniform I wore. My skin crawled as one of them breathed down my neck.

_No. No. No. No!_

I shut my eyes tight, hoping that I could at least block them out of my memory this way but a hard slap to the side of my face stunned me.

"_No, no little one. You can't do that, not when we're going to show you such a good time." _

They yanked and poked me to stagger further into the alley like I was sheep and they were the ravenous dogs that led me away from the shepherd during the night. In my sheer panic, without thinking, I slammed the back of my head against the man that held me by my hair. I heard a loud crunch before I was shoved onto the cold concrete. My legs scraped against the gravel and I felt blood seeping out from my knees.

"_She broke my fucking nose man!"_

Then, I ran as fast as my wobbling legs could take me. I could hear them chasing after me from close behind, some cursing and other howling in laughter as they found my trying to escape to be amusing.

"_Grab her!_"

"_Isabella, come back here..._" James said in a melodic, taunting voice. Sounding so calm as his friends did all the work for him. I screamed until one of them hit me on the back of the head and I gladly allowed the darkness to take over the haunting night I experienced.

When I finally finished telling Jasper and Peter everything I could barely feel the tears that had rolled down my cheeks continuously, leaving me empty. I still didn't bring myself to look up at them as I said, "When I woke up later that night, I was in the same alley way...curled up against the dumpster. Paul wasn't home so he didn't see what a mess I was when I practically crawled to the bathroom and took a shower until I fell asleep in the bathtub. The rest was just a blur after that."

Peter's chest was moving fast as his nostrils flared in his rage while Jasper simply stood up and walked around the coffee table to kneel down in front of me. His gaze looked at me with such heartbreaking kindness I couldn't look at him for too long. Reliving what had happened to me a few years ago left me feeling almost as empty as I had felt that very night. Now it would be worse because they knew and they would leave me all alone again only this time I didn't think I could withstand the darkness. Jasper's hands were cold as they gently forced my fingers to leg go of the cushion underneath me, my knuckles were a deathly white from how hard I had been clutching at the fabric.

"You've been through so much. I can't tell you how sorry I am that you had to go through something so...inhumane. That you were alone for so long. If I had known you at the time I would have never allowed them to lay their filthy hands on you. I would have killed them myself and _relished _in it as I ended their miserable existences. I'm so fucking sorry, Bella." His voice broke at the end when he called me said my name and I saw a tear escape from his right eye.

I wiped his tear away with my hand and forced myself to say the words, "I can't...be what you deserve, Jasper. Or for Peter. I'm so messed up but I _need_ help, I can't do this anymore."

A sob released from my chest then and that was all it took before he pulled me down onto the floor and into his strong arms. His hands clutched at the back of my shirt and my hair as he showed me how strongly he felt about my past.

"We'll help you, I promise Bella. We'll help you even if I have to protect you from yourself, I will make sure none of those men ever lay their eyes on you again and then I swear you will be alright because you're stronger than you will ever know. Don't ever doubt that." It sounded like a fierce growl as he made his promise to me and I knew I didn't have to ask him if this was too much for him or Peter to handle. I knew they could. Just like I knew they could help me get better because I wanted to be good enough to be with them. However that may be.

How angry and hurt must they be because of what James did to me to make such a promise. To safe me from my self-loathing and shame. As he held me tight, I realized that Jasper didn't hurt me at all while he held me close to his chest though his grip on me made it hard to breath. I didn't mind though since I needed to feel this comfort that no one had ever provided for me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held onto him as I sobbed into his shoulder, never having had the chance to truly grieve for what I had lost so long ago until now. A hand that was surprisingly warm held mine and I opened my eyes, blinking through the tears that filled with them continuously to see Peter sitting down next to us with his own grey eyes glistening under the lamp light. His face looked so pained as he looked at me and then...he placed a kiss on the back of my hand and held it to his chest. Where his heart was.

"I'm sorry." It barely came out in a whisper yet I knew they heard me as both men tightened their grips on me.

"Do not apologize, darlin'. It was not you fault. You understand? What happened was _not_ your fault." Peter said through gritted teeth as if to keep himself from screaming or crying. I didn't know which was worse.

The three of us stayed on the floor of my apartment for a long time before Jasper carried me to my bed and I felt the mattress dip before a pair of arms wrapped around me and held me close. Then I felt a kiss on the other side of face, the sensation on my temple was warm and gentle. When I forced myself to open my heavy lidded eyes I saw Jasper on my right with his hands rubbing soothing circles on my back and Peter was laying down beside me on my left, whispering gentle words of love and understanding in my ear before occasionally placing tentative kisses on the top of my head.

I fell asleep surrounded by love and warmth for the first time because it was the first time I've ever felt such willingness from someone to see me for who I truly was and ultimately, most ardently accepted for all of it. Good or bad, I knew after today that I loved Jasper and Peter with every fiber of my being.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please leave a review and follow/favorite! **

**Thanks for so many lovely reviews from the previous chapters! **

**I**** loved writing Rosalie into this chapter, I wanted to let others see her as more than just a supporting character but as someone who could help Bella in her long road to recovery in the chapters to come. Please be patient with Bella as she is a victim of assault and abuse throughout the majority of her life. It's hard for her to accept anything other than what she was used to. **

**But the boys will help her don't worry :)**

* * *

_**Trauma is a very difficult thing to get past if at all but it's not impossible to manage if you talk to someone trust worthy who you can express yourself freely to. If anyone ever needs help please reach out and there will always be at least one person willing to be there to support you. **_

_**I speak from experience and I can admit it wasn't easy for me. I still struggle to put my past behind me sometimes but it's gotten better over the years.**_

_**It's not impossible if you truly want help to heal. **_

_** xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **

**Alright guys,**

**It's been asked multiple times and you all finally have your answer in this chapter. You're getting some Jasper and Bella lemons. ****Hope you enjoy lol**

* * *

**Song : My Love - Sia**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**Jasper**_

It's been two weeks since Bella told us about what had happened to her.

A few days later we all came to the agreement that the best place for Bella right now was for her to come back with us since the three of us couldn't all fit in her small apartment and I would not leave her all alone in that apartment of hers that held so many haunting painful memories. I wasn't surprised when she agreed almost immediately.

Peter spent all his free time with Bella in the living room watching movies or simply having their morning coffee there. Sometimes I'd find them out on the back porch watching the sunset through the trees. But their relationship had changed between the two of them. Every time Bella was in the same room as him, Peter's eyes never left her. He was hyperaware of every movement, every expression on her face and the casual caresses he once gave her were more obvious as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her sometimes right in front of me.

I didn't mind one bit.

Me on the other hand, I hadn't initiated any physical contact with Bella. It pained me to no end but I didn't want to cause her to react negatively like she had the last time we got intimate although it was just a kiss - to Bella it was so much more. I would not be the one to ruin that for her.

It was hard to be in the same room as her without feeling the urge to touch her. To caress her face with the back of my fingers like I had done once before or to hold her in my arms like I did those nights while she slept.

The things I felt for Bella were so powerful, more powerful than what I had once felt for Alice...

I didn't want to think about that or let the guilt of my feelings for this girl caused me to ruin what we could have when she was ready, that is. Though the thought still remained, how could I move on so easily after losing Alice the way I did? Because of what _I_ did.

In my study I brooded in my chair as I glared at the paperwork in front of me. Plans with the Russians proved to be time consuming and I wanted to call it all off and tell them to go fuck themselves for demanding so much of the family. Just because we were forming an alliance as a precaution against the Volturi didn't mean I was going to hand them everything. Stephan and Vladimir, the sons of the Russian family sure knew how to push my patience by convincing their father to renegotiate their demands to ensure they get the most out of our little partnership.

I despised them.

I secretly imagined all the ways I could make the two spoiled brats disappear but it was nothing more than a sick sadistic thought.

A slow knock brought be out of my pondering and I turned in my chair to see Bella standing by the door. The dim lightning in the hallway allowed me to see only her silhouette but even from there I could tell she was nervous as she asked, "Am I interrupting?"

I hated how quickly I responded as I stood up from my chair, "No, I'm just finishing up. What's wrong?"

My concern seemed to bring a smile out of her and it made my heart beat faster for some reason. She shook her head and bit her lower lip as she contemplated her next words, I almost told her to stop torturing me with that habit of hers as I felt my dick pulse at the mere sight of it. Of _her_.

I walked over to her and couldn't tear my eyes away as I stopped to lean against the door frame across from her since I didn't trust myself not to touch her. A flicker of disappointment showed in her eyes but it quickly went away as she blinked, "...Are you bust tonight?"

"I'm not. Rosalie's holding a wedding after party for a couple close friends of hers tonight so I figured I wouldn't be needed. Why?"

She shrugged, "Well, I was wondering...if you wanted dinner? I thought I'd try to cook something for us. Peter's going to meet with Emmett later so I don't think he'll join us."

That little shit. He knew I was avoiding Bella for a reason and he must have planned this to get me to finally man up. I didn't know if I should kick his ass or thank him. I might do both.

I gave her a teasing grin that I knew would make her blush a crimson pink like she always did as I said, "I would love that."

* * *

Dinner cooked by Bella was incredible. I never tried her cooking before but the moment she pulled the roasted chicken from the oven and poured a mushroom sauce over it, I knew I wouldn't be disappointed. We had dinner on the small table in the kitchen which made it impossible to sit too far away from her, to not look at the beautiful woman as she ate and talked to me about working with Rosalie in her new restaurant.

I was happy she decided to leave Eclipse and take the job with Rosalie instead though I would miss seeing her every night I preferred she felt safe somewhere else. Her living with us also made it easier to make sure she truly was alright. Apart from other things.

Seeing the way Bella's eyes lit up whenever she talked about working in a place that brought her possibilities and the freedom to choose, to not live in fear or stress about money, it brought a smile to my face that I couldn't hide as she told me about her first day. When she noticed, a blush crept on her face and damn it all to hell if I didn't find it hard to swallow the wine I just took a sip out of.

"What?"

I quirked my brows in question, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She smiled sheepishly as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's just nice to hear you talk about something that brings you joy. That's all." My compliment made her rosy pink blush turn to an almost glowing red. I cleared my throat as she bit her lip and rested her arms on the table nervously.

"I wouldn't be able to work for Rosalie if it hadn't been for you and Peter bringing me back. So I should be thanking you."

Of course she wouldn't take the compliment. I chuckled as I set my glass of wine down, my hands not too far from where hers rested from across the table and I had to ignore the urge to reach out and intertwine our fingers.

"I'm glad you chose to come back, Bella."

Her eyes flickered up and looked at me through her long lashes, the brown orbs looking almost golden under the candlelight on the table. She seemed to inhale as my gaze took her in. Her plump pink lips slightly parted, her chest rising up and down a little quicker now compared to before as she noticed the hunger in my eyes. Because god, I _craved_ her so badly.

I couldn't bring myself to admit that to her now. So I said, "If you hadn't come back I don't think we would be having this wonderful dinner which I'm sure Peter will be sorry to have missed."

Bella blinked, her expression looking disappointed again for some reason before she took a swig of the sparkling water in her glass bottle. She never drank alcohol, I knew this since she mentioned to me that ever since she saw what drugs and alcohol had done to people like her father and James, it seemed to spark a fear in her. She didn't have to mention the fear that alcoholism runs in her family nor that Paul could fall victim to drugs or drinking too given his young age.

Bella didn't mind that we drank however so we didn't refrain from doing so in front of her when we had dinner together but a part of me wondered if she thought we'd act the same way James had whenever he showed up on her doorstep wasted. Thinking about what she had to go through still made the overprotective side that she brings out in me to roar inside.

I watched as she stood up and gathered her plate, "I'll save him some food so that he can try it tonight once he's back. Wouldn't want him to throw a fit."

We laughed as the image of Peter throwing a tantrum for missing Bella's cooking like a child.

There was cherry and dark chocolate ice cream in the freezer and we shared the tub as we sat on the couch, watching Seinfeld halfheartedly since I couldn't take my eyes off her. We didn't sit too close, at least two cushions away from each other on the L-Shaped couch. At one point I forced myself to watch the damn show when looking at the way her lips wrapped around the metal spoon in her hand as she took bites out of the ice cream made my member twitch. My self control was so fucking bad because of her and I hated myself for being so weak.

After one episode ended I reached forward to get another spoonful of ice cream when the tub was dragged away towards Bella. My brows rose in question as I looked at her and she had a slight grin playing on her lips, "Sorry. Want some?"

For a moment I hesitated when she held it between us on the grey cushion before reaching again. Then, again she pulled it back towards her and I laughed, "You're trying to torture me aren't you?"

She bit her lower lip, "Am I? Are you really that crazy about ice cream?"

_It's not the ice cream I'm craving right now._

"Alright give it here," I reached again and she pulled it away again. I didn't let up this time and leaned forward, closing the distance between us and finally reached the tub, practically leaning over Bella as I did. She let out an airy laugh at how ridiculous I was acting but I froze when her hand cupped my face and she smiled at me gently.

"I finally caught you." She whispered playfully making my breath hitch as I realized I was laying on top of her while she readjusted her legs on either side of mine. I caught the sweet scent of lavender and vanilla which made my heart beat faster for some reason.

This was bad.

I needed to move, to sit up before she would feel what having her touch me and being in between her legs like this was doing to my body, to my _mind_. I didn't move however, as her thumb ran over my cheek in slow repetitive circles while her eyes looked at me with apprehension, "You've been avoiding me."

"Bella," I closed my eyes as I murmured her name. I leaned back just enough so that my body wasn't against hers anymore but close enough for her hand to keep cupping my face. "We shouldn't..."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! You didn't, sweetheart."

"Then what's wrong? Ever since I came back you...you've been different. You haven't touched me at all and you avoid being alone with me." I could hear the sadness in her voice now as she studied my troubled face hoping to find the truth behind my eyes.

I sighed, "I'm sorry for avoiding you. It's nothing towards you, I promise. I don't want to make you feel pressured to do anything or act a certain way with me if you're not ready."

Bella frowned as she sat up, her face dangerously close to mine now. I tried to scoot back on the couch but she grabbed onto my hands as soon as she put the tub of ice cream down on the coffee table, her skin like fire and ice from it as it all mixed into my hands. I wondered if that's how I was feeling on the inside, a storm of lust and a need to be near her and...

Uncertainty marred her delicate face as she asked, "Is it because I...told you about what happened to me back at the apartment? Am I ruined for you now?"

_Damn it. Damn me more like it._

I didn't think that's how she would perceive it. That I was rejecting her. As if the thought could have ever crossed my mind!

I grabbed her hands this time, holding them tightly to my chest as I hurried to explain, "No, Bella! You could never be ruined to me no matter what happened. I would _never_ see you that way. Shit, I'm sorry I didn't think...I should have thought about how my distancing myself would affect you. I'm so sorry, darlin'. All I wanted was to give you space."

She took my words in and analyzed them before sighing in what I assumed was relief. She closed her eyes as if to keep from crying and I felt like the biggest asshole on the planet for making her doubt my intentions.

"I didn't want space from you or Peter. You've both cared for me so much that I thought that maybe you didn't see me that way anymore because of James and...But if that was why..." She stopped for a moment before taking one deep breath. "If I asked you to hug me right now. Would you?"

"Come here."

I didn't tear my eyes away from her as she crawled across the cushions until she rested her head against my chest, letting me wrap my arms around her and holding her tight. Having her so close to me again after so long was as if I was able to breathe for the first time in years. I sighed as my fingers played with the ends of her hair while her hand rested on my chest, neither of us spoke until the third episode of Seinfeld ended. I doubted either of us truly paid attention considering we held each other so closely, at least for me it was absolutely intoxicating to feel her in my arms, my hand running through the long strands of her hair as if I was making sure this was all real.

My phone buzzed, bringing my attention away from the tv until I opened the screen to see I got a text from Peter.

_"Emmett dragged me to this weeding party to catch up with Eleazar for a bit. Don't wait up." _

"I'm going to kill my brother." I muttered, placing my phone face down on the couch next to me. I didn't bother responding to the schemer.

Bella lifted her head to look at me questioningly, "He's coming home later, he's spending time with Emmett and Rosalie tonight."

She hummed in response, her fingers traced circles on my chest lightly which sent waves of pure contentment through me until she asked, "He told me you don't touch me like he does because of how I reacted the first time we kissed. Is that true?"

"I see he's been very talkative too," I muttered again, making a mental note to slap him over the head the moment I see him. "Yes, I may have mentioned that."

"Does that mean you don't want to try it again?"

I tucked my hand under her chin and made her look at me with her embarrassment staining her cheeks.

"I need you to be very specific right now, Bella. Because I don't think I can take much more of these questions before I devour you completely."

She shivered at my words. Moving slightly away to tuck her legs under her, Bella faced me with a contemplative look.

"What do you want, Bella?" A command more than a question as my hunger for her wouldn't cease. When she licked her lips I nearly groaned to hear her answer.

_Tell me you don't want this._

That was my first thought. Maybe in reality I was the one who was scared. Since taking a bigger step like this would mean everything I wasn't allowing myself to admit out loud. The strong emotions that coursed through me whenever I thought about Bella or how losing her the way I lost Alice would damage me beyond repair.

But then, I considered.

_Say you want me to touch you. Tell me to make love to you until you can't take it anymore and erase all the foul things those men did to you. That you want me. Say something please._

How much I wanted to protect her and make her forget all her worries - all that she's suffered - if I could do that for Bella then it wouldn't matter what I felt. I wouldn't have to be afraid of loving her.

_There I said it. _

My heart jumped as she finally spoke slowly, "I want to take things slow with you. I know Peter and I have a different relationship compared to what we have. With him it was all in or not at all because if we didn't act on what we felt for each other then we never would have started anything. But with you, " Her eyes looked at me with all the sincerity in the world. "I want to take things slow because I want to do it _right_. You've been nothing short of patience with me, honest and protected me more than anyone ever has. You brought me into your home to help me heal my wounds and kissed my tears away so many times that it's overwhelming how kind you are. You guided me to safety. You've been my friend who I trust more than anything right now and yet...I want you."

My heart almost stopped completely right then and there.

"I don't compare you and Peter to each other because you're both so different and mean so much to me equally that being capable of doing that would ruin everything so quickly. I don't want to ruin anything between us, our friendship or the love between you and Peter so if you don't want the same thing I do I understand that too."

I slowly reached a hand up to wipe away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek before grabbing her face between my hands and pulling her closer to me while making sure she was really looking at me.

"You mean so much to us that you _ruining_ anything at all is unfathomable, Bella. If going slow is what you need, then that's what we'll do because I don't think you understand just how much you mean to me. How much I want you too."

Then I brought her up to my lips.

I took my time, brushing them over plump lips at first then kissed her softly. Showing her that I could be all the things she thought of me. If slow is what she needed I would give that to her. No patience was needed because as long as I could hold her - kiss her the way I was doing so now - then I didn't need anything else until she was ready. I would kiss away her tears, her wounds, and self-doubt until there was nothing left. Until there was only me and her.

I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip without hesitation this time while still maintaining a slow pace. She gladly let me and parted her lips for me so that my tongue could explore her mouth that still tasted of cherries and dark chocolate. Bella moaned into my mouth as our tongues fought for dominance, her hands slipped down from my wrists to my arms as if to steady herself while we sat on the couch. When I feel her breath go shallow I break away from her lips and begin trailing kisses down her neck, her skin was hot as I placed open mouthed kisses there and further down onto her shoulder. Her hands dug into my hair and tugged lightly, making me groan against her neck.

Before things could get any more carried away I finally rested my forehead against hers, my breath mingling in with hers as we panted.

"I need you to tell me what you need," I said hoarsely. "Just say it and I'll do it."

I heard her moan lightly, her arousal getting the better of her as her hands tugged at my hair again. My hands massaged her thighs without thinking better of it.

"Touch me." She breathed.

I begin placing chaste kisses on both of her cheeks, her mouth then her neck again.

"Where?"

My eyes watch her as she parts her lips, her head moving to the side to let me get more access to her neck but I paused, knowing I was torturing her for it. My thumb caresses her cheek to get her to look at me again, "Tell me where, Bella. Show me."

Bella's lust filled eyes watched me but the words don't come to her, it was too much for her to voice just how badly she needed this so I placed my hand over hers and squeezed it in emphasis. She bit her bottom lip as her hand grabbed my wrist and slowly lifted my palm up towards her chest as it went up and down. She led my hand up between her breasts then down to her stomach letting me feel the soft fabric of her shirt as I did, and with one last shallow breath she placed it down to her inner thighs. To her core.

I feel my pants tighten around me instantly.

_She was going to be the death of me._

"Are you sure?" I asked, needing to make sure she was positive about letting us take this step. She nodded but I needed to hear her voice, "I need to hear you say it, darlin'."

Bella blew out a breath, as if this was too much for her but eventually said, "Yes I'm sure. Please, touch me Jasper."

With that I tucked my hands under her legs and lifted her up before laying her down on the couch gently. Leaning back, I take in her restless beautiful body as she shifted, her lips were parted while her eyes never left me.

I slowly slid my fingers under her long shirt that reached down her thighs and she sat up to let me lift it off her. My member aches at the sight of her pale skin contrasting against the deep blue bra she had on. Her cheeks reddened as my eyes devour her entirely but I don't let her feel the least bit embarrassed as I kissed down her neck.

My hands trailed down her arms and stomach before my right hand reaches her core, massaging her through her thin silk black shorts that I couldn't wait to tear one of these days. Bella moaned loudly as my middle finger caressed her where I knew her clit was.

"Jasper." She gasped right as I undid her bra and slid the straps down her arms. I placed tentative kisses on her shoulders until my mouth found her right nipple. I gently bit the hardened pebble until she writhed under me, saying my name like it was a prayer, urging me to give her what she needed. My free hand took her other breast and squeezed it, rolling her nipple between my index finger and thumb. I groaned when her hands dug into my hair again and I loved the way she got more aggressive as her legs spread to let me slip her shorts and underwear off, raising her hips just enough so that I could dispose of them quickly. "God, please just touch me already."

I smirked against her lips at the impatience in her pleading command.

"You want me to make you come, Bella?"

Her hands reached up to grab my shoulders, pulling me towards to to gain any sort of contact that she could at this point. I chuckled as I obliged her, capturing her lips as my fingers slipped between her folds at the same time.

"Fuck." I whispered as my fingers reached her opening, "You're soaked."

She moaned into my mouth at my words and I wondered if hearing me while I touched her turned her on even more. I smiled against her lips as she moaned again with impatience since I hadn't touched her where she truly needed yet. I continued running my finger up her slit slowly towards the swollen bud.

Instantly buckling the second I ran the pad of my finger over her clit, Bella lets out an airy gasp. Her head drops back against one of the pillows behind her, overwhelmed by the ecstasy she was feeling, "Jasper..."

I loved the way she said my name, loved giving her this pleasure that she needed so badly.

"Look at me Bella." I said huskily and she obliged, "I want to see you when you come."

She moaned as one finger slipped into her, slowly pumping her in and out until I added a second one. I curled my fingers upwards and her legs began trembling, "R-right there. Jasper don't stop."

It was an effort to not groan when she let me know I reached her g-spot - enjoyed it so much she couldn't contain the moans she let out or hide the way her eyes looked at me with such a pleading need for me to keep going and help her come - I gave in to her gladly.

My fingers pumped her faster and harder until Bella shut her eyes tightly, her hands clutching the pillow under her head and her legs trembling uncontrollably. The moment her walls clamped down against my fingers and pulsed I knew she came hard with one last breathy moan escaping her lips.

I slowly pulled my fingers out of her and gave her sensitive clit one last swipe, making her body jump at the sensation. Bella's eyes opened in time to see me bring my fingers up to my mouth and sucked on them. The sight seemed to make her arousal spike all over again as she swallowed hard.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." I whispered as I laid down beside her, pulling her close to my chest and kissing her deeply. I knew she could taste herself but when her tongue slipped into my mouth it was my turn to groan as I got more turned on by the fact that she didn't seem to mind.

_Yeah she was definitely going to be the death of me._

I was perfectly content to see her relax in my arms but when her hand trailed down between us and she palmed my hard cock, I hissed into her ear. She didn't give me time to argue or tell her we didn't have to do that now when she didn't hesitate to pull my sweatpants low enough for her to grip me in her warm hand.

"Fuck," I breathed and tried not to buckle into her touch. I let myself enjoy two excruciatingly slow pumps she gave my member before grabbing her wrist, "Bella, wait. You don't have to do that if you're not ready."

Bella looked at me like she was looking at a ghost. She tried and failed to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up and let me do this for you, Jasper?" I didn't argue after making sure she didn't have any hesitation on her flushed face and found no trace of uncertainty in her brown eyes.

Just as I had done earlier, she looked into my eyes as she continued stroking my cock at a slow pace until I was the one moaning against her neck, resting my forehead on her shoulder.

"Bella."

When I said her name, she started going faster, her small hand relentlessly stroked up and down and I thought I was going to combust when she'd change the rhythm every now and then - going slow then fast and slow again. Her thumb ran over my head, giving me a jolt and making me let out an incoherent word as words could not begin to describe just how good this felt.

"Darlin' I'm going to come." I warned her, giving her time to stop except I was relieved when she didn't.

"Then come, Jasper." She whispered seductively before I devoured her lips with mine at the same time I came harder than I have in what felt like forever. I panted, shutting my eyes as I rode out my high and came back down to her, pecking her lips once more as I did.

"That was amazing." Bella chuckled as she rested her forehead against mine.

"That's one way to put it." I panted with a smug grin on my face. "Although I don't think our clothes would agree." I said, pointing out the small mess we made around us.

My shirt was probably ruined by my own release of pleasure thanks to Bella, her clothes strewn out onto the floor and couch, the forgotten tub of ice cream melted and created a layer of condensation onto the glass of the coffee table and as we made our way upstairs to take a shower together, I reconsidered slapping Peter upside the head to possibly hugging him instead until he had to get Bella to drag me off of the sneaky bastard.

* * *

**Please leave a review! **

**Also, thank you to all my lovely readers who leave such kind and encouraging reviews for me! Especially the ones for my most recent chapter, I'm sending hugs to all of you xox**

**Even if I can't respond directly to everyone, I read every message and I really appreciate all of my readers! **


End file.
